Bajo el Sol de Brasil
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Basado en unos personajes originales de un amigo mio, sigan las aventuras de cinco jóvenes brasileños en su búsqueda de satisfacer su inhumana lujuria. Son las aventuras de Gyro, Chiro, Alexis, Andre y Luis
1. Conociendo a los Gemelos

Disclaimers: Este fanfic esta basado en personajes creados por un amigo, así que técnicamente los derechos le pertenecen totalmente a él

Bajo el Sol de Brasil

Capitulo 1: Conociendo a los Gemelos

Una cálida mañana en Rio de Janeiro, un muchacho rubio de piel morena, aún más tostada por el sol brasileño, se encontraba durmiendo desnudo en su cama, precariamente tapado por delgadas sábanas. De pronto empezó a sentir muy agradables calor y humedad en su intimidad, lo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos, revelando un bello par de zafiros y, tras dirigir su mirada a la fuente de la sensación, retirar las sábanas, revelando a un joven que era su vivo reflejo, pues lo único que lo distinguía era el tatuaje de una estrella negra en su hombro izquierdo, distinta a la estrella blanca que el primero tenía en el mismo punto, literalmente devorando su miembro. Parecía que era el mismo quien se practicaba la felación, que incluso desde su punto de vista heterosexual era excitante.

-Chiro, ¿qué estas haciendo?-preguntó el de la estrella blanca, antes de soltar un gemido al sentir la fuerte succión que el otro le había dado al meter su virilidad entera en su boca.

-¿Recuerdas que te hice el paro con tía Iliana para que te pudieras tirar a la maestra de piano? Pues es hora de cobrármelo, Gyro, y casualmente hoy tengo antojo de leche para desayunar-declaró el otro rubio dándose un tiempo fuera de atender al otro, antes de volver al ataque, sacándole un gran gemido a su gemelo cuando se volvió a meter su falo a la boca.

Gyro, el rubio con el tatuaje de estrella blanca, recordaba la anécdota que le decía su hermano. Un par de días atrás, aprovechando su parecido, Chiro se hizo pasar por su hermano cuando su tía Iliana, dueña de una agencia de modelaje, le había pedido a Gyro que hiciera un par de modelajes para ella, mientras el de la estrella blanca iba a tirarse a maestra de piano que vivía a unas casas de ellos. Gyro sabía que su hermano se cobraría el favor tarde o temprano, y también sabía que muy probablemente se lo cobraría justo como lo hacía ahora. A diferencia de él, su gemelo era bisexual, y cuando se trataba de hacerlo con otro chavo prefería ser el pasivo. Él era totalmente heterosexual, pero si no tenía ninguna mujer a la mano, no le hacía el feo en bajar la lujuria de su hermano, tan grande como la suya propio. Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Chiro succionó con fuerza su pene, y más cuando mantuvo dicha succión conforme subía de la base de su pene a su punta.

-Muy bien, si quieres jugar rudo, jugaremos rudo-declaró Gyro, antes de iniciar un forcejeo con su hermano, sabiendo que el que ganara dominaría en la follada. Finalmente, Gyro sobrellevó a su hermano-muy bien, perrita, ¿quieres verga de macho? La tendrás-declaró antes de penetrar a su hermano de una estocada, sacándole un gemido más de placer que de dolor. En las pocas veces que se lo cogía, Gyro siempre le decía "perrita" a Chiro, pero solo él podía decirle así. Cualquiera que le dijera así o de cualquier sinónimo de "puta" a su hermano se ganaría una remodelación dental.

Estuvo media hora cogiéndose a su gemelo, deleitándose no solo de la estrechez del otro rubio, sino también del saber que, simbólicamente, era como cogerse a si mismo, cosa que aún siendo heterosexual le parecía excitante, sacándole gritos y gemidos de placer a su gemelo, al tiempo que hacía rechinar con fuerza los resortes de su propia cama. Finalmente, sintió que se venía, y tras abrazar con fuerza a su hermano, con un par de estocadas se vino en su interior, mientras Chiro se venía entre sus dos vientres. Ambos acabaron sudados, con la respiración agitada, y ambos satisfechos y felices.

Se bañaron juntos, cosa que hacían desde pequeños sin el menor pudor, y se alistaron para el día: Chiro se puso una camiseta blanca ajustada de manga corta enrollada con capucha, pantalones piratas negros, calcetas blancas y tenis blancos con detalles negros; Gyro se puso una camiseta de red negra sin mangas, bajo una camisa a botones azul oscuro con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, jeans ajustados blancos, calcetas blancas y botas de montaña. Ni Gyro ni Chiro traían ropa interior; en sus 12 años de vida desde que dejaron los pañales nunca usaron ropa interior, y para su deleite sus padres les daban el ahorro de mesada, que naturalmente era una fortuna.

Una vez vestidos y listos para el día, el par de gemelos fueron al comedor, donde fueron recibidos por un hombre que parecía una versión adulta de los gemelos, pues lo único que lo distinguía de él era que el tenía el cabello más largo y los ojos morados, además de que les llevaba una cabeza. Se trataba de Rafael, su padre. El hombre solo tenía puesto un mandil de cocina negro.

-Buenos días, niños-saludó el hombre, sonriéndole a los dos gemelos.

-Buenos días, papá-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Unos gritos y jadeos de mujer llamaron su atención.

-¿Mamá está con alguien?-pregunto Chiro alzando una ceja.

-Le agradece al chico del periódico sus servicios-explicó su padre.

Al asomarse por la puerta de la cocina a la sala, vieron que una mujer rubia, de piel bronceada y ojos rosas, a quien reconocieron como su madre, sentada en el sofá con las piernas levantadas, mientras un chico de unos catorce años, de tez morena, ojos chocolate y pelo corto rizado castaño, que solo llevaba puestos una gorra verde con la visera hacia atrás y unos calcetines blancos, la tenía agarrada de los tobillos al tiempo que se la follaba con fuerza. El muchacho gemía, jadeaba y resoplaba como caballo en celo. Finalmente, con un par de estocadas profundas, el muchacho se vino, dejando satisfecha a la mujer. Una vez acabada la faena, la mujer, algo agotada por el ejercicio, miró a los muchachos y les sonrió.

-Buenos días, chicos-saludó a sus hijos.

-Buenos días, mamá-saludaron los dos chicos a la vez.

No les sorprendía ni le molestaba ver que a su madre se la fornicaba un muchacho incluso menor que ellos. Desde que tenían memoria, habían visto a su madre siendo follada por hombres de doce a cuarenta años, y a su padre follarse mujeres del mismo rango de edades. Ellos mismos les habían llevado compañeros de escuela para que su padre se cogiera a las niñas y su madre a los varones. La familia, y el joven invitado, comieron el desayuno en paz y una vez terminado el desayuno, el chico del periódico tomó su bicicleta y se fue a volver a su casa, mientras los gemelos se fueron a la escuela.

Los gemelos Do Santos, Gyro y Chiro, eran los hijos gemelos de Rafael e Isis Do Santos, una pareja de actores que se habían casado tras quedar Isis embarazada en una filmación. Dado que la filmación en que ella había quedado preñada era de orgía, era difícil saber si Rafael era enserio el padre de los gemelos, más porque no les apetecía ni importaba hacerse una prueba de paternidad, algo que podría decir que en efecto eran padre e hijos era que, al igual que Rafael, ambos gemelos tenían macrofalosomía, es decir, con quince años, sus miembros de veinte centímetros eran más grandes de lo que deberían ser.

Ser hijos de una pareja de estrellas porno tenía sus ventajas. Una de ellas era el liberalismo, los gemelos podían andar desnudos por la casa, traer mujeres hasta mayores que su madre, y follar y masturbarse donde ellos quisieran en la casa y sus padres no los reprendían. Rafael e Isis eran creyentes de "vive y deja vivir". Otra ventaja era que, desde niños, sus padres les compraban toda clase de artículos para adultos, desde revistas hasta juguetes. Gyro tenía una colección de fleshlights, mientras Chiro tenía una colección de consoladores. Incluso, para su cumpleaños catorce, y para encanto de los gemelos, sus padres les compraron una máquina ordeñadora, que los gemelos no dudaron en estrenar apenas abrieron el regalo.

Llegaron a la escuela y fueron bombardeados por saludos y halagos de todos sus compañeros varones, y ligues y piropos de sus compañeras féminas. Los gemelos Do Santos eran sumamente populares entre sus compañeros, entre sus calificaciones y el hecho de ser Gyro capitán del equipo de futbol y Gyro del equipo de natación. Y que las chicas supieran los tremendos amantes que eran los gemelos, y los varones que en cada cumpleaños de ellos, su madre y su tía, hermana de esta, con el mayor gusto ofrecían follar con todos los invitados varones, ayudaba mucho.

Las clases fueron como si nada. La verdad, era que a los gemelos no les entusiasmaba mucho la escuela, pues sus calificaciones eran apenas aceptables, más bien solo iban por las chicas y las maestras, y de hecho estaban ocupados repartiendo notitas entre los estudiantes, citándolos en las regaderas del gimnasio durante el receso. Todas las chicas, al ver quienes eran los autores de las notas, no pudieron evitar dedicarles sonrisas entre tímidas y traviesas, mientras que los varones les hacían gestos de aprobación al lado de sonrisas divertidas, delatando cuando ansiaban todos que llegara el receso.

Al revisar entre sus compañeras, no pudieron evitar notar que varias estaban embarazadas en diferentes grados, y no pudieron evitar una sonrisa cómplice. Ya que ellos follaban como conejos desde los doce años, era de esperar que una que otra vez la muchacha quedara embarazada, y aunque ellos afirmaban que solo con las que estaban solteras cuando se las cogieron era posible decir si uno de ellos era el padre, la verdad era que sabían que su esperma tenía la potencia suficiente para decir que incluso las casadas o con novio habían quedado preñadas de ellos.

Finalmente, llegó el receso, y todo el salón salió corriendo hacia el patio, o mejor dicho hacia el gimnasio, para entrar casi en estampida a las regaderas para los varones. Una vez llegaron, todos sin falta empezaron a desnudarse, y en menos de dos minutos todos estaban completamente desnudos. Cinco minutos después, los gemelos hicieron su entrada, y ahí ya todos estaban de piedra o húmedos, según el género.

-Seguramente todos se imaginan a qué los convocamos-empezó a decir Gyro.

-Como saben, nuestros dos padres se dedican a la industria del porno, y también saben que nosotros ya tenemos decidido dedicarnos a este negocio cuando cumplamos los dieciocho años-secundó Chiro.

-Lo que imagino ninguno sabe, es que el dueño del estudio para el que trabajan nuestros padres, nuestro padrino, el señor Pedrosa, nos paga cierta…-empezó a decir Gyro, mirando a su gemelo como pidiéndole ayuda para encontrar la palabra.

-Comisión-ofreció el de la estrella blanca.

-Por cada nuevo aspirante que consigamos para el estudio-termino de explicar Gyro.

-Y para eso los reunimos-continuo Chiro.

-Durante los treinta minutos de receso, haremos un casting para ver quienes merecen una oportunidad-dijeron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Los gemelos explicaron la regla, que era total y simple: conforme se fueran viniendo, irían siendo eliminados, y al final les darían una entrevista más a fondo, pero tranquilizaron a los que se sentían más nerviosos que, aunque fueran eliminados, ellos verían si podían hablar con su padrino de darles oportunidad como algo más.

Inmediatamente, empezaron con hacerles el oral a las niñas. Estas se pusieron en circulo y en cuatro, mirándose todas, mientras los chicos se ponían detrás de ellas, listos para lamer sus intimidades. Sería lo que los gemelos llamaban "un carrusel", cada uno se encargaría de darle placer a una de las chicas y, pasados unos minutos, la dejaría al siguiente mientras atendía a la siguiente. Algunas de las chicas no duraron más de un par de minutos antes de venirse, por lo que quedaban descalificadas de la competencia. Tras la sesión de oral a las chicas, de las veintiséis que había en su grupo de cincuenta alumnos, solo habían quedado catorce.

Luego siguieron los varones, por lo que las chicas se levantaron y se pusieron de rodillas mirando hacia afuera del círculo, mientras que los chicos se paraban en frente de ellas, también pensado hacer un carrusel. Uno a uno, cada uno de los chicos iba introduciendo su miembro en la boca de cada chica, esta se la mamaba un par de minutos y luego iba con la siguiente, mientras que el que estaba a su izquierda era atendido por la que atendió al primero. Varios de los chicos no aguantaron ni los cinco minutos antes de venirse, llenando la boca de la chava de leche caliente. Sin contar a Gyro y Chiro, había veinticuatro chicos en su grupo, y tras esa prueba solo quedaban diez para lo que faltaba del casting. A estas alturas, chicos y chicas por igual estaban sudados y con la respiración agitada.

-Muy bien-empezó a decir Gyro.

-De los cincuenta que hay en el grupo, solo quedan veinticuatro-siguió Chiro.

-Creo que es hora de pasar-.

-A la mejor parte del casting-.

-La penetración-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ipso facto, las catorce chicas se pusieron de cuatro en circulo, como lo habían hecho para su prueba de resistencia ante el oral, y los doce sementales, los gemelos incluidos se pusieron de rodillas detrás de ellas. Como con los orales, cada uno de los chicos penetraría a una de las chicas, y pasados unos minutos cambiaría de pareja. Las primeras en recibir a los gemelos, una rubia de cabello rizado, ojos verdes y piel blanca, y una castaña de piel pálida y ojos marrones, se vinieron apenas Gyro y Chiro introdujeron sus miembros dentro de ellas, y las que pudieron soportarlos era debido a que habían recibido atención previa de los otros chicos. Los chicos eran un caso similar, pues varios apenas resistieron unos minutos dentro de sus compañeras antes de correrse. A esto era lo que los gemelos llamaban un "carrusel ruso", pues sabían que era probable que las catorce chicas quedaran embarazadas por el hecho de que todos los chicos procuraban venirse dentro de ellas. Acabada la faena, todos se bañaron, se vistieron y se reunieron para oír el veredicto final de los gemelos.

-Chicos, nos impactaron a ambos por su disposición y su energía-empezó a decir Gyro.

-Pero de momento solo podemos aceptar a diez de ustedes para el estudio-siguió Chiro.

-Así que estos son los cinco chicos-.

-Y las cinco chicas-.

-Que serán estrellas porno juveniles-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Giovanni-empezó Gyro. Un castaño atlético, de piel aceituna y ojos marrones, aplaudió contento un par de veces.

-Cristina-secundó Chiro. Una pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos azules gritó emocionada.

-Manuel-un chico de pelo marrón y ojos cafés, delgado y con lentes se celebró a si mismo.

-Angélica-una pelirroja de ojos azules sonrió orgullosa.

-Paco-un castaño de ojos cafés aplaudió y gritó.

-Sofía-una rubia con el pelo en coletas, ojos cafés y pecas dio un aplauso.

-Diego-un rubio de piel bronceada y ojos verdes hizo un ademan de festejo.

-Soledad-la mencionada, una chica castaña de pelo rizado, ojos cafés y piel blanca, alzó el puño victoriosa.

-Amador-un chico pelinegro, de ojos cafés, musculoso y piel bronceada, aplaudió un par de veces.

-Y Ana-la última, una castaña de pelo ondulado, ojos azules y piel oliva, se dio los cinco con Angélica.

-A los que no acabaron finalistas-continuó diciendo Gyro.

-No se sientan mal-secundó Chiro.

-Los consideraremos para otros proyectos-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Tras la estimulante diversión del descanso, todos regresaron al salón, donde las clases continuaron con si típica monotonía. Lo único bueno para los gemelos fue la clase de literatura del final, pues ahí tenían a la maestra Diana, la cual era una delicia para Gyro y Chiro. Era pelirroja, de ojos azules y piel blanca, y lo que más les gustaba a los gemelos eran sus enormes senos, que apretaban sensualmente dentro de su blusa. Los gemelos se habían matado en pajas fantaseando con poseer a su maestra, y se hicieron un pacto de que ese día no pasarían sin hacerla suya. Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre de salida, y los gemelos comprendieron que su momento había llegado. Esperaron a que todo el grupo saliera y entonces se le acercaron a su profesora.

-Gyro, Chiro, ¿no irán a casa?-preguntó la mujer al ver que los gemelos seguían en el salón.

-Bueno, Miss, había algo de lo que queríamos hablar-empezó a decir Gyro. La maestra pareció no notar que Chiro se había puesto detrás de ella.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué quieren hablar?-preguntó la maestra confundida, pero la respuesta le llegó pronto.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Chiro la tomó de los brazos y los puso detrás de su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera gritar Gyro la calló besándola violentamente, mientras aprovechaba que ella tenía las manos agarradas para abrirle la blusa y empezar a acariciar sus senos.

-Gyro, sostenle las manos para que le pueda bajar las bragas-le pidió Chiro a su hermano, y mientras éste sujetaba ambas muñecas de la docente con una mano, usando la que tenía libre pasa seguir acariciándole una teta a su profesora, Chiro se agachó, alzó la falda a su maestra y le bajó las bragas hasta sacárselas. Luego de quitarle las bragas a la maestra, Chiro se abrió el pantalón y extrajo su pene, y dado que Gyro tenía las manos ocupadas, también liberó el miembro de su hermano, masturbándolo ligeramente para que se excitara por completo.

Una vez que los chicos estuvieran preparados, Chiro se arrodilló en el suelo mientras Gyro, aun sosteniendo a la maestra de las muñecas, la hacia agacharse hasta quedar con el pene del de la estrella negra en la entrada de la vagina. Una vez acomodada la profesora, Gyro se levantó, pero antes de que la mujer tuviera tiempo de gritar, fue silenciada por el pene de Gyro, mientras Chiro la penetraba de una estocada. Una vez clavada la maestra por el coño y la boca, ambos gemelos empezaron con el mete-saca, Gyro clavándole su falo hasta la garganta y Chiro llegando a tocar el útero de la profesora con cada embestida. La profesora al principio intentaba resistirse, por lo que Gyro por un rato siguió sujetándole las muñecas, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se fue relajando, al grado de que cuando Gyro finalmente la soltó, lo primero que hizo fue agarrarse con fuerza de las pompas del chico. Ambos gemelos rieron.

-Creo que a la guarra ya le gusto que le estemos dando-declaró Gyro entre jadeos, sacándole risas a su hermano.

-Pues démosle más de que gustar-declaró el otro.

Gyro extrajo su miembro de la boca de la maestra, quien dio unos jadeos suplicantes pidiendo volver a sentir ese falo en su boca, se arrodilló y, tras apuntar, introdujo el miembro en su vagina, junto al de su hermano. Si la profesora al tener el miembro de un gemelo dentro de ella, con los de ambos solo vio blanco, mientras sentía como ambos rubios le hacían un mete-saca desigual. Los gemelos por su parte estaban en el paraíso, pues ahí estaban tirándose a la profesora con la que tanto fantaseaban. Finalmente, sintieron que se acercaba el clímax.

-Gyro, me corro-declaró Chiro.

-Dejémoslo salir todo, hermanito, llenemos a esta puta de leche-le indicó su hermano.

Y justo como indicó Chiro, con un par de estocadas más, ambos se vinieron en el interior de su profesora. Tras recuperarse de la actividad, cosa que hicieron antes que su maestra, los gemelos se guardaron los pitos, Chiro tomó las bragas de su profesora y ambos salieron con rumbo a su casa.

Tras media hora de camino a casa, durante el cual los gemelos andaban pasándose el uno al otro su morboso trofeo, deleitándose con el aroma del sexo de su nueva puta, la pareja de hermanos llegaron a su hogar. Al llegar, encontraron a su madre siendo fuertemente cogida por un joven más chico que ellos, de unos trece años, de pelo negro, piel bronceada, expansores pequeños en las orejas, ojos morados y complexión musculosa, destacando el enorme miembro con el que penetraba salvajemente a la madre de los gemelos, vistiendo únicamente una banda de tela blanca en la frente. Era el primo de los gemelos, Alexis, de trece años, con un miembro que llegaba a medir treinta y cinco centímetros, y una lujuria que llegaba a superar a los gemelos.

-Ahh… ahhh… hola, niños-saludo su madre entre gemidos. Los gemelos se acercaron y besaron a su madre en la boca.

-¿Qué onda, locos?-saludó Alexis a sus primos, dándoles el puño a ambos.

-Disfruta a mamá, Alex-aconsejó Gyro.

-Solo no seas rudo, queremos que pueda sentirnos antes del fin de semana-agregó Chiro en broma.

-Chicos… ahh… su padre… oooh… su padre quiere hablarles… está… ahhh… está en nuestra recámara-les avisó su madre entre jadeos.

-Claro, mamá-dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras se dirigían al cuarto de sus padres, dejando a su madre y a su primo fornicando en el sofá.

Llegando al cuarto de sus padres, tampoco les sorprendió lo que los recibió: su padre, subido en la enorme cama matrimonial, fornicándose con fuerza a una niña exploradora. La niña lucía de doce años, pelirroja, con el pelo recogido en un par de trenzas, ojos azules, nublados por la excitación, y la carita surcada de pecas. Todavía traía el uniforme de exploradora puesto (así los gemelos se dieron cuenta que era una exploradora), con la diferencia de que traía la blusita abierta, dejando al aire sus pequeños pechos, por lo que lo único que Rafael le había quitado habían sido los zapatos y las bragas. Por lo rudo que Rafael estaba cogiéndose a la niña, y los jadeos de la pelirroja, a los gemelos no les dificultaba suponer que a esas alturas la niña tenía la mente totalmente en blanco, centrada solo en lo bien que se sentía tener el pene de treinta centímetros del rubio mayor adentro de su pequeño sexo. Sin dejar de cogerse a la niña, Rafael miró a sus hijos.

-Hola, chicos-saludó el mayor a sus hijos.

-Hola, 'pa-saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?-preguntó Gyro interesado, mientras Rafael sujetaba a la niña de la cadera para profundizar las penetraciones.

-Se llama Angélica, ella y sus amigas vinieron queriendo vender galletas, y bueno no me resistí a pagarles… "en especie"-explicó su padre.

-¿Y las amigas?-preguntó Chiro.

-Les dije que podían ir a su cuarto, no creo que les importe ayudarme a pagar las galletas, ¿verdad?-preguntó insinuante el mayor.

Los gemelos casi corrieron a su habitación. Al llegar, encontraron sentada en la cama de Gyro a una niña de etnia asiática de pechos grandes, pelo corto y ojos negros, y en la de Chiro una morenita, ojos verdes, pelo castaño largo rizado atado en colitas de caballo. Ambas usaban el mismo uniforme de exploradoras que Angélica, y ambas ya se habían sacado los zapatos de broche. Al verlos entrar se sonrojaron, mientras los gemelos, sonriendo pícaramente, empezaron a desvestirse mientras se acercaban a ellas.

-Entonces…-empezó Gyro.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-terminó Chiro.

-Yo me llamo Cristina-dijo la asiática.

-Yo soy Tatiana-secundó la morenita.

-¿Saben lo que nuestro papá le está haciendo a su amiga?-preguntó Chiro.

-¿Saberlo? Oímos los gemidos de Angélica desde aquí-respondió Cristina.

-Seguro que su papá se la coge más duro que el tío de ella-agregó Tatiana.

-¿A Angélica se la coge su tío?-preguntó Gyro, sentándose junto a Cristina, mientras Chiro se sentaba junto a Tatiana.

-Claro, ella siempre en las reuniones nos cuenta como su tío y sus primos se la cogen casi diario-explicó Cristina.

-Y a ustedes, ¿se las coge alguien?-preguntó Gyro, mientras el y su hermano empezaban a acariciar con una mano el muslo de su respectiva chica. Ambas niñas gimieron mientras empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

-A mí me coge mí hermano mayor-respondió Cristina.

-A mí mi papi-secundó Tatiana. A estas alturas, los chicos ya habían destapado los senos de ambas niñas, y los acariciaban al tiempo que empezaba a jugar con las faldas de las chicas.

-¿Y quieren ver si podemos darles más rico que ellos?-preguntó Chiro.

-¡Si!-casi jadearon ambas niñas al mismo tiempo.

Fue todo lo que necesitaron los gemelos. Cada uno acostó a su respectiva chica en su respectiva cama, mientras empezaban a besarla. Les sacaron las bragas a las niñas, y mientras Gyro le practicaba el sexo oral a Cristina, deleitándose con los gemidos de la asiática, Chiro penetraba a Tatiana con los dedos mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Ambas niñas disfrutaban con los mimos que sus amantes les propinaban, y se deleitaban de ver como los penes de los gemelos iban creciendo. Tras cinco minutos preparando a las niñas, los chicos decidieron que era hora de llegar a lo bueno, así que Chiro se puso entre las piernas de Tatiana, mientras Gyro hacía a Cristina ponerse en cuatro patas.

-¿Quieren con condón o sin condón?-preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Sin condón-declararon ambas niñas a la vez.

Sonriendo traviesamente, cada uno puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de cada niña, la tomó de las caderas y la penetró con fuerza, sacándole a ambas un tremendo gemido. Apenas penetraron a las niñas, empezaron con un vaivén enloquecedor, en el cual las niñas jadeaban como perras en celo. Como una idea divertida, los gemelos tomaron dos de los consoladores con vibrador de Chiro y se los introdujeron a ambas niñas por el culo, antes de encenderlos a todo lo que daban, aumentando la excitación de las niñas.

Así estuvieron por poco más de dos horas, durante las cuales las niñas tuvieron orgasmo tras orgasmo. A estas alturas los cuatro jóvenes ya se encontraban con la piel perlada de sudor por la caliente atmosfera de la habitación mientras que, al igual que Angélica, tanto Cristina y Tatiana tenían los circuitos fritos, concentradas en que, tras una hora con los consoladores, ahora los gemelos se turnaban entre penetrar sus culos y sus vaginas. A ambas les excitaba que ninguno pareciera tener límite. Finalmente, ambos chicos sintieron llegar el final.

-Gyro… ahhh… hermano…-decía Chiro entre jadeos excitados.

-En la vagina…ah… Chiro… dejémosles a estas putas…ah… algo para recordar de quienes son putas ahora… oh…-declaró Gyro en mismas condiciones.

Justo como sugirió Gyro, ambos pasaron a concentrarse a cogerse a las niñas por la vagina, y tras acelerar el paso tremendamente, con un par de fuertes y profundas estocadas más terminaron por venirse, llegando los úteros de ambas niñas con leche caliente. Tras venirse, Chiro se desplomo sobre el cuerpo sudado de Tatiana, mientras Gyro y Cristina se desplomaban encima de la cama del mayor, mientras cada uno intentaba calmar su agitada respiración. Ambos gemelos sonrieron.

-Tómense un descanso, putas-empezó a decir Gyro.

-Porque cuando nos recuperemos…-siguió Chiro.

-Seguiremos con el round dos-declararon los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambas niñas solo pudieron jadear.

Y eso fue un día en la vida de Gyro y Chiro Do Santos.

Mi primer fanfic hecho con personajes totalmente originales. Si quieren buscar los dibujos de mi amigo, solo busquen el Tumblr como "boneless" les deberían aparecer los dibujos que él ha hecho.


	2. 15: Iniciación

Disclaimers: Los personajes no me pertenecen, de hecho este escrito no es mío, es de Boneless, legitimo creador de los gemelos y de Alexis, y viene siendo el "origen" de los gemelos, y fue por petición del propio Boneless que yo lo subo para que ustedes den su opinión a través de sus reviews, asi que ojala les guste.

Bajo el Sol de Brasil

Capitulo 1.5: Iniciación

Era una de esas calurosas mañanas de mayo en la hermosa ciudad de Río de Janeiro, el clima en ese día sábado invitaba a tomar un gran descanso y dar un paseo por la playa para relajarse; sin embargo, Isis aún no salía de casa, estaba preparando algunos refrigerios en su casa de los suburbios, ahí parada en su cocina integral, con la luz matinal cayendo sobre sus bronceadas curvas expuestas, aún si blandía un cuchillo lleno de mermelada bien podría competir con la belleza de cualquier venus renacentista, a sus 28 años y después de engendrar 2 hijos (a la vez) su torneado cuerpo, que actualmente sólo era cubierto por un short deportivo y un top playero que a duras penas podía contener sus bien desarrollados pechos, era el centro de los pensamientos y deseos de quien sabe cuantos hombres en Brasil, y en el mundo, pues aún ya rozando los 30, era una de las actrices mejor cotizadas en el mundo del cine porno, y junto con su marido Rafael (que a la vez resultaba también ser su primo hermano por parte de padre) habían logrado la hazaña de remontar esa industria tan mermada por la popularidad del internet y su porno amateur gratuito, que ella llamaba "de novatos" y que incitaba a cosas horribles como la zoofilia, la violación de menores y otras parafilias ilegales. Mientras pensaba en algún buen lugar para ir a pasear un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos de repente:

-Woooaah! Mamá ven rápido, mamá! – gritaron dos voces al unísono desde algún lugar de la casa – Dios no lo puedo creer! Mamaaaaaaaaá!

Aunque fueran los chillidos de dos chicos pubertos, para Isis do Santos sonaban a música, sus hijos gemelos Chiro y Gyro eran su mayor adoración, no sólo por haber sacado físicamente los mejores rasgos de ambos progenitores, sino también por su siempre enérgica personalidad capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquiera; claro, objetivamente hablando eran dos demonios precoces y traviesos dispuestos a siempre salirse con la suya, sin embargo sus "travesuras" más que enfadar a sus padres sólo les provocaban cierta diversión cómplice.

-Mamá corre corre!

Ya que el alboroto era común con ellos Isis caminó lenta y seductoramente hasta el cuarto de los chicos, preparándose para cualquier estupidez que hubiera ocurrido.

-Bueno, bueno, cual es la emergencia por dios…

Inspeccionó a sus dos vástagos de pies a cabeza en busca de alguna anormalidad digna de la sala de urgencias: un par de chicos treceañeros, piel morena y cabello rubio algo largo, ojos expresivos con una gran sonrisa de emoción, bajo un poco más la vista hacia sus cuerpos, que ya comenzaban a mostrar algunos músculos firmes, aunque pequeños, y una ausencia de pantalones que realmente no la sorprendió para nada (en esa casa el uso de ropa era totalmente opcional, si bien guardaban una muda cerca de la entrada por si había visitas inesperadas), los oscuros penes de sus retoños se asomaban por encima del borde de sus bóxers, y por su longitud se notaba que estaban algo emocionados.

Una vez pasado eso, procedió a echar un vistazo a la habitación: un montón de ropa, revistas, juegos y accesorios regados en el suelo (como siempre), las camas desarregladas (como siempre) y algunos pósters de la playboy del mes en la pared (los cambiaban cada cierto tiempo). Vió la televisión y se miró a ella misma siendo montada por un chico pelirrojo mientras lanzaba fuertes gemidos, los gemelos habían tomado el dvd de una de sus películas, en la cual había conocido a ese actor australiano, que si bien no la había impresionado si tenía un gran sentido del humor.

-Mira mamá acércate! – Chiro le señalaba su cama – mira esto! :D

Isis dio dos pasos al frente y observó que su hijo señalaba un pequeño grupito de manchas en las sábanas, ella giró la cabeza sorprendida y su mirada de asombro se encontró con la de Chiro, que no cabía de la emoción, volvió a mirar las sábanas para inmediatamente acercar su rostro, inhaló profundamente, para confirmar lo que sospechaba (pues era un aroma tan familiar para ella como lo sería el del queso para un ratón)

\- Mira acá también mamá! En la mía también! – dijo Gyro dando brincos

Eran sol gotas pequeñas, pero eso era definitivamente semen, puro y potente; sus hijos habían eyaculado por primera vez.

El semblante de la mujer cambió de asombro a una copia idéntica de la sonrisa de los menores, rápidamente abrazó a sus dos muchachos y gritó de la emoción.

\- Esos son mis chicos! Wooooo! No puedo creer que ya haya pasado! Rafa! Querido ven al cuarto de los chicos rápidooo!

\- Eh? Que pasa?! – los pasos de Rafael do Santos se escuchan en el pasillo – Aaauumm bu-buenos días…

Por la puerta aparece la desnuda figura del imponente padre de familia, que a pesar de su aspecto desvelado revela una energía masculina sin límites y su castaño cabello despeinado le da un aspecto salvaje que a Isis le encanta, pero ella no repara en eso ahora.

\- Mira lo que tus hijos hicieron… - señaló los fluidos derramados llena de orgullo, aunque Rafa desde el principio no sospechaba que el motivo del grito fuera algo malo, tardó unos segundos en procesar de que se trataba todo eso.

\- Eso… no me digas que… - las miradas de su familia se lo confirmaron – Haha! Fuck, en serio! Ya se habían tardado par de machos! Yeeaaaahh! – Rafa despeinó a sus dos hijos y los abrazó como si se hubieran ganado un premio nobel o el tour de france.

\- Nuestros nenes ya crecieron mi amor n.n

\- Mamá… - Gyro miró a Isis de forma muy entusiasta y Chiro terminó la frase por él – recuerdas lo que nos prometiste no? – los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y después dirigieron sus ojos hacia la entrepierna de su madre, de repente sus penes despertaron poniéndose duros al instante, lo que ocasionó una carcajada por parte de Rafa.

\- Hahahaha! Tienen razón Isis, es la tradición después de todo – le dirigió una sonrisa pícara a su esposa, quien se la devolvió junto a una mirada seductora.

\- De acuerdo, yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas.

\- Yeeeeey! Bacano mamá! – los dos gritaron como locos.

\- No tan rápido enanos – intervino Rafa – esto hay que hacerlo bien, asi que tendrán que esperar una semana para que yo pueda hacer algunos preparativos.

-Aaawww!...

\- Y otra cosa, hasta que llegue el siguiente sábado uds no le jalarán el cuello al ganso ni una sola vez…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**3 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Una noche en la residencia do Santos, gemidos y jadeos provenientes de la sala se escuchan por toda la casa, sin embargo esta vez no provienen de la televisión, sino del señor y la señora do Santos, que fornican despreocupadamente en medio de la estancia, Isis, en ese entonces con 25 años, cabalgaba la gran polla dura de su marido haciendo que sus tetas rebotaran sin parar, mientras Rafael no hacía más que tratar de perforar el útero de su esposa a puras estocadas, haciendo ruidos dignos de una bestia de carga. Los ojos de Isis miraron a los dos chicos que estaban parados a escasos metro y medio de ellos: Chiro y Gyro, de 10 años entonces, se encontraban de pie, desnudos y frotándose las vergas como locos mientras observaban con emoción la forma en que su padre satisfacía a su madre, aunque con algo de envidia al ver que el pene de su padre los duplicaba en tamaño (tomando en cuenta que ellos ya alcanzaban el promedio adulto para entonces).

Los gemelos continuaron con su tarea manual hasta que sintieron esa maravillosa oleada de calor en sus genitales, cayendo en el sofá para no perderse los detalles del show, 20 minutos después los adultos también habían finalizado.

\- Hehe, eso estuvo delicioso querido, que les pareció chicos? – Isis, cual diosa seductora, se aseguraba de plantar en sus vástagos la sed carnal desde temprano.

\- Bacano má – dijeron los dos al unísono con una amplia sonrisa

\- Casi se arrancan los pitos hace un momento hehe – dijo Rafael, mientras resoplaba satisfecho tumbándose en el otro sofá

\- Má… cuando nos dejarás a nosotros cojerte? – preguntó Gyro expectante, desesperado por ser el que esté debajo de su madre la próxima vez.

Isis sonrió llena de ternura y lujuria a la vez, observando a los dos pequeños precoces que habían salido de su ser y ahora pedían volver a entrar, pues hasta ese momento, a pesar de permitirles acceso libre a todo tipo de material pornográfico, lo único que les había dado eran algunas felaciones, y sólo en ocasiones especiales como su cumpleaños o si sacaban buenas notas. Ella los miró divertida, luego introdujo sus dedos en su aún caliente coño y los sacó llenos del semen de su marido, mostrándolo a los gemelos.

\- Cuando ustedes puedan hacer esto, ese será el día en que podrán jugar con los adultos – les guiñó el ojo, dejándolos decepcionados, pero emocionados al mismo tiempo.

De esta forma los dos gemelos do Santos sabían que finalmente el momento tan ansiado había llegado, ahora sus pistolas disparaban balas reales y no estaban dispuestos a hacer tiros al aire nunca más. Pero pasar una semana sin masturbación era como atarlos a un poste y negarles comida y agua, la desesperación era tal que tuvieron que guardar todo lo que les recordara a una mujer y pasársela en la calle todo el día, donde se les obligaba a portar ropa, para su disgusto.

Pero el tiempo nunca se detiene y por fin llegó el sábado esperado, Chiro y Gyro salieron corriendo de la reunión del club de futbol escolar al que pertenecían, sin siquiera decir adiós a sus amigos, los cuales sólo vieron perplejos como arrancaban en una loca carrera por la calle, llegaron a su casa sin aliento, empujándose en la puerta como si fuera una caricatura, una vez dentro se arrancaron la ropa en un santiamén, dejándose sólo las gorras que mantenían sus flecos dorados en su lugar.

\- Cuanta prisa hehe, parecen dos sementales desbocados – Rafael, quien sorprendentemente vestía ropa casual, incluyendo una camiseta, los recibió con una cerveza en la mano.

\- Eso es lo que somos Pá – Gyro sonrío lleno de emoción.

\- Una semana sin nada de nada fue una tortura sabes?! – secundó Chiro

\- Y ahora queremos nuestro premio! – finalizaron ambos

\- Entonces síganme hijos míos, y no me decepcionen – el de sobra sabía que eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años.

Abrió la puerta de la recámara nupcial, donde la luz del día fue reemplazada por la de las luces especiales instaladas, que daban la sensación de velas; y en medio de la enorme cama, el cuerpo desnudo de Isis incitaba a sus hijos a entrar y no salir nunca de ahí; se había planchado el cabello haciendo que cayera fluidamente sobre sus enormes senos, coronados por unos pezones perfectamente circulares y oscuros, como dos chocolates de la más fina calidad. Mas abajo sus caderas dibujaban la curva perfecta hacia el punto de la mayor tentación, debajo de su pubis depilado, los abultados labios de su vagina se abrían listos para recibir a los hombres elegidos. Los gemelos se quedaron atónitos ante esta visión, sus penes de preadolescentes rápidamente se levantaron ganando longitud y grosor, mientras gruesas venas se marcaban alrededor, demostrando los 23 cm de los que estaban tan orgullosos. Un leve aroma a incienso afrodisiaco se percibía en el ambiente junto con música hindú de fondo.

\- Estas lista para iniciar a nuestros hijos en el mayor placer de este mundo, mi amor?

\- Estoy lista querido.

Rafael sacó de su cajón dos aros de goma fosforescente, los cuales estiró y colocó en la base de los penes de sus hijos.

\- Aaaw! Pero qué… oh…hehe gracias Pá

\- Eres el mejor padre del mundo n.n – los gemelos comprendieron casi enseguida que esos eran para evitar que se corrieran demasiado pronto y arruinaran la diversión.

\- Bien, los dejo solos, tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cositas, tómense su tiempo campeones – Rafael sonrió mientras veía a sus hijos como los dos hombres en los que se habían convertido, recordando a su vez el momento en el que su padre le había hecho el mismo favor, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Los gemelos estaban extasiados ante el espectáculo sensual que era su madre, la mujer que habían soñado hacer suya desde el momento que comprendieron cómo se hacían los bebés.

\- Bueno, piensan quedarse parados ahí o vienen a la cama? – Isis alargó una de sus esbeltas piernas para acariciar los penes de sus hijos con el pie, esto hizo que salieran de su hipnosis.

Ambos hermanos se miraron dos segundos, para luego abalanzarse a ambos lados de su madre, la cual los recibió gustosa, inmeditamente Gyro comenzó a besarla apasionadamente juntando su cuerpo con el de ella, deslizando su mano hasta su pubis para acariciar levemente la vulva de su excitada progenitora, mientras Chiro también se pegaba a ella por detrás, besando su perfumado cuello y acariciando sus senos, haciendo que su dura verga se frotara contra ella.

Los gemidos de los tres no se hicieron esperar, Isis alternaba entre los labios hambrientos de sus dos hijos, saboreando sus alientos de hombre y usando sus manos para estimular las palpitantes pollas que tantas veces había deseado. Tal vez por tanto entrenamiento de observación, pero los gemelos no parecían para nada novatos en el sexo, se movían instintivamente de la manera más adecuada para procurar placer tanto a su madre como a sí mismos, en un ritmo lento que aceleraba paulatinamente. Chiro atrapó con la boca el pezón derecho de Isis mientras Gyro lo imitaba con el izquierdo, succionando y lamiendo mientras ella gemía aún más.

\- Aaay si! Mis bebés tienen hambre? Aaaahhh chupen su leche como cuando eran pequeñitos – decía entre jadeos, sujetando las cabezas de ambos para acercarlos más a sus sensibles tetas.

Ambos chicos siguieron un buen rato mamando los pechos de la madre, en un acto erótico y tierno, hasta que Gyro se levantó y volvió a besar profundamente a Isis.

\- Oh mamá eres tan deliciosa – dijo con una voz que ella nunca había escuchado, una voz de puro deseo carnal – esto es el cielo

\- Sí mamacita, te haremos sentir riquísimo vas a ver – Chiro pronunció con la misma voz grave mientras bajaba besando el vientre y ombligo de Isis, aproximándose a su zona de mayor placer.

La sola idea de ser cogida por sus propios hijos ya ponía la libido de Isis a mil por hora, pero el escucharlos hablar asi y comprender que se habían transformado en dos bestias sexuales hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de emoción, sintiendo como su interior lubricaba a chorros preparándose para lo que venía. Sumida en éxtasis notó como Chiro llegaba hasta su intimidad y comenzaba a usar su lengua para estimular cada rincón de su vagina, fuertes gemidos de placer se escucharon junto con instrucciones de no detenerse.

\- Oh mi niño! Aaaahh! Qu-que bien lo haces! – Movía sus caderas tratando de acercarse más a la cara del joven.

Gyro pellizcaba los duros pezones de Isis mientras se dedicaba a robarle besos de lengua entre gemidos, susurrándole obcenidades mientras su hermano bebía los deliciosos jugos que brotaban sin parar de la entrepierna de su madre, disfrutando del mejor sabor que, en su opinión, había probado en su joven vida.

\- Te gusta chiquita? Quieres más? O prefieres que te metamos algo mucho más grande eh? – Gyro se prendió aún más al ver que podía decirle cosas pervertidas a su madre, y que ésta, muy al contrario de una madre normal, se excitaba y pedía más cuando se las decía – Hey Chiro, dale una buena chupada a nuestra mami para que se arrepienta de no habernos dejado hacerlo antes hehe – dicho esto se posicionó encima de ella, con las piernas abiertas a cada lado y su enorme verga apuntando hacia la boca de Isis, rezumando grandes gotas de líquido preseminal; ella sonrió al ver la delicia que su hijo le ofrecía y no tardó en meterse el oscuro glande en la boca y comenzar a succionar fuertemente, sacando gemidos de placer al menor.

\- Oooh si mami! Aaah que rico mamas! – a pesar de que nunca había sido tratado por otra mujer, Gyro estaba seguro de que su madre lo hacía mejor que nadie, no por nada había recibido premios en su carrera.

Empujó sus caderas para invadir toda la garganta con su pene palpitante, que comenzaba a doler por la presión que provocaba el anillo, ansiaba poder quitarlo y darle un gran baño a su madre con el semen que su cuerpo ahora fabricaba. Mientras tanto Chiro se hacía cada vez más hábil encontrando el clítoris de Isis entre ese mar de seda tibia que le encantaba, lo sacudía con la lengua y de repente mordisqueaba un poco para provocar espasmos en la mujer, que ya no podía hacer ruido al tener la boca ocupada.

-A la mierda ya no aguanto más – Chiro se levantó rápidamente posicionándose entre los muslos de Isis, como un chiquillo inexperto paseó su verga por la entrada de ella, que ya estaba muy húmeda, y finalmente sintió como se deslizaba suavemente hacia un interior que le dio la bienvenida envolviendo su sexo en una calidez sin igual – Oh diooosss…

Gyro volteó a contemplar la cara de su hermano, que mostraba una expresión que nunca había visto en él, ni siquiera sabía como describirla, solamente se limito a sonreír ampliamente y decirle:

\- Que se siente brother? Dime!

\- Oooh… el paraíso bro… mejor que cien pajas juntasss…

\- Fuck! Date prisa que quiero mi turno! – dicho esto tomó la cara de su hermano y le plantó un beso tan intenso como los que le había dado a su madre, abriéndose paso y frotando sus lenguas, siempre había querido hacer eso y en ese momento se sentía como algo completamente natural, Chiro por su parte respondió al beso sin dudarlo, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente en un vaivén como el que había visto en las películas (y practicado con algunos juguetes que tenían).

La afortunada Isis disfrutaba como nunca la penetración de su joven hijo, que sintió al principio lenta e indecisa, pero rápidamente se tornó en fuerte e intensa; y si bien el de su marido aún los rebasaba por 3 cm, tener la tranca de un puberto bien dotado invadiendo su interior era su práctica favorita, además de que para ella no era ningún problema hacer la tarea simultánea de seguir el ritmo de Chiro con sus caderas y seguir usando la boca para exprimir la verga de Gyro, saboreando los líquidos que escurrían de el continuamente, el chico sacó su carne de la boca sólo para frotarla en la cara de Isis y darle suaves golpes en las mejillas.

\- Que tal sabe mi verga mami? Te gusta? Hehe – Gyro no cabía de la excitación y cada segundo se calentaba más.

\- Aaaahh claro que me mmm… encanta tu rica verga mi Gyro aaaahh! – con la boca libre los gemidos volvían a salirle, mientras lamía el juguetón glande que la molestaba.

\- Oooh! Mamá creo que… aaah! Oh mierd… aaaaggh! – Chiro detuvo sus embestidas con una mueca de dolor, sacó su inflamado pene y trató de retirar el anillo que lo contenía.

\- Oh no señor! Prohibido sacarse el anillo hasta que yo lo diga! – Ella sabía que una eyaculación reprimida por el anillo dolía, sobretodo si era muy abundante "hehe, y eso que no les pusimos los que incluían el anillo para testículos" pensó divertida.

\- Pe-pero má!

\- Ya cállate llorón!, te mostraré como se coje de verdad!

Gyro se movió rápidamente hacia su soñado coño que lo esperaba humedecido, Isis se dio media vuelta levantando su culo hacia su más atrevido niño mientras empezaba a lamer suavemente el adolorido escroto de Chiro, en una posición de perrito la cual Gyro no dudó en aprovechar, situándose detrás de ella con las piernas bien abiertas, introdujo su miembro de un solo golpe hasta el fondo, gracias a toda la lubricación previa.

\- Oooohhh jojo! Fuck tenías razón hermanito! Uuh te amo mamacita!

Girando su verga dentro de Isis, Gyro jugueteó un rato antes de comenzar con un mete – saca rápido y agresivo, haciendo chocar sus huevos fuertemente contra el pubis de la mayor, tal y como le dijo su padre una vez que era la forma que más la excitaba.

Mientras tanto el otro gemelo volvía a experimentar el enorme placer de ser atendido por la experta boca de su madre, que supo como calmar el dolor a la vez que estimulaba su polla haciendo que volviera a ponerse totalmente rígida apuntando al techo, lista para otro asalto, repetidos gemidos salían de la boca de ambos hermanos, que solamente habían experimentado dos de las múltiples habilidades de su madre.

Gyro aceleraba sus salvajes embestidas cada vez más, al tiempo que gritaba obcenidades, imaginando que sus vecinos lo escuchaban; su verga entraba y salía a un ritmo bestial, haciendo ese sonido característico bastante audible.

\- Aahh aaahh! Oh siiii! Sientes como te llego hasta el fondo mami?! -"plaf plaf plaf"

\- mmm… ah… dale más fuerte bebé aaaahh! – dicho esto regresa a succionar las oscuras bolas de su hijo.

\- aaaahh mamá!... hey brother, sabes que ahora podremos hacer esto siempre verdad?

\- claro mi brother! Nos cojeremos a mamá todos los días aaaaaahhh! Oh fuck fuck fuck! – ahora era él quién experimentó el dolor de ser retenido en su clímax, quedándose inmóvil con su enorme falo bien metido en la vagina de Isis.

\- Hehe, ahora ven porqué les pusimos eso?, si fuera cualquier chiquillo no me importaría si se corre enseguida, pero para mis campeones tengo más cosas planeadas.

Gyro sacó lentamente su herramienta y notó que la abertura de su compañera rezumaba abundantes jugos que comenzaban a deslizarse entre los muslos, por lo que apresuradamente lamió toda la zona limpiándola y hundiendo su cara en donde anteriormente había estado hundiendo su pene. Al notar que la polla de su niño comenzaba a palpitar de forma desesperada nuevamente, Isis miró a ambos y con picardía les dijo:

\- Listos para correrse en serio machos? ;)

\- Siiii! – exclaman los dos a la vez.

Ella les indicó ponerse de pie juntos frente a la cama, ella tomó los anillos y los deslizó con cuidado a todo lo largo de sus miembros, provocándoles algo de dolor por la fricción, al lograr sacarlos los falos de sus hijos se irguieron imponentes apuntando a su cara, observó los hermosos labios que se formaban en la salida de sus uretras, como dos pequeñas bocas pidiendo ser besadas para arrojar su semilla en agradecimiento, y en ese entonces ella supo que durante el resto de su vida, ella le pertenecería a los dueños de esos miembros. Eso la llenó de felicidad.

\- Ahora sólo relájense y déjenme mostrarles una de mis travesuras favoritas ;)

\- Oh my god Chiro! Va a…

\- Si! – intercambiaron miradas de emoción al comprender que estaban a punto de recibir la legendaria "explosión doble" de Isis do Santos…

Los gemelos observaron embelesados como se metía ambas cabezas a la boca, apretándolas para lograr acomodar el espacio, debido a esto no pudo agregar el tronco de ninguno de los dos, pero lo compensó acomodando sus dedos firmemente en los puntos precisos a lo largo de los dos, masajeando suavemente en movimientos rítmicos.

\- Ooh se siente increíble! X| - cruzaron sus brazos por la espalda del otro inclinando sus caderas hacia delante.

Jadeos de placer y morbo empezaban a escucharse mientras Isis comenzaba con una succión profunda, utilizando su lengua por dentro para estimular alternadamente ambos glandes, encontrando zonas sensibles que respondían con palpitaciones fuertes, sintió nuevamente el sabor de sus líquidos preseminales y supo que lo hacía bien, intensificó sus lengüetazos y aplicó más presión en los gruesos falos, cambiando a un ritmo más lento y amplio.

\- Oh si, oh si, oh si! Ayayay nena! Aaaah!

Al sentir ese característico espasmo previo a la eyaculación, cerró sus manos entorno a ambos miembros, apretando fuertemente a la vez que realizaba una succión profunda en dos glandes atrapados por sus labios.

\- Wooooohhhh mamacita que me corroooooooooooo!

\- Aaaaaahhhh reputisimaaaaaaaa!

Isis liberó toda la presión y al instante recibió dos fuertes chorros de un líquido espeso y caliente que bañó toda su boca y resbaló alegremente por su garganta, dos chorros más que le dieron un refuerzo de sabor a los primeros, dos más que llenaron por completo su boca a pesar de estarlo pasando, para el cuarto tiro ella tuvo que abrir la boca y dejar escapar algo de ese blanquecino néctar hacia su barbilla y pechos. La expresión de los preadolescentes era indescriptible.

\- Waaa aaaahhh oh si si chiquita

\- Te gusta nuestra leche mamita? Aaaaahhhh – más que gemidos, eran gruñidos de dos bestias que acababan de cumplir con el propósito de sus existencias.

Les tomó aproximadamente once disparos a cada uno para poder detener sus bien merecidos orgasmos, observaron como su madre bebía todo el semen que podía y lamía sus palpitantes penes para limpiarlos por completo. La satisfecha mujer registró en su lengua el sabor de sus chicos, que era similar al de su padre, pero un poco más dulce, definitivamente uno de los más deliciosos de los muchos que había probado.

\- Oh dios mamá todavía no me lo puedo creer – Chiro sonreía con expresión perezosa

\- Es el mejor regalo que nos han dado verdad? – Gyro soltó una risita

\- Ustedes se lo merecen mis pequeños sementales jeje – dicho esto Isis atrajó a sus dos hijos hacia ella para darse un beso triple, consumando su amor prohibido.

\- Entonces es oficial no? Ahora podemos cogerte siempre verdad? – dijo Gyro con emoción.

\- Espera machote, que su iniciación aún no termina – Isis los miró divertida acariciando sus pectorales – verdad Fer?

El clóset de la habitación se abrió de repente dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro corto con varios piercings en las cejas y orejas, sostenía una cámara digital en su mano y por el enorme bulto de su short se notaba que se había estado manoseando un poco.

\- QUEEEE!? Pero qué haces tu aquí?! – exclamaron los gemelos al unísono, pues reconocieron al chico, que era uno de los amigos cercanos de la familia, compañero de trabajo de sus padres.

\- Obvio inmortalizando su primera deslechada en video jeje, bienvenidos al mundo de los adultos, hermanitos do Santos – dijo mientras revisaba la cámara – bueno el ángulo no era el mejor pero al menos se ve casi todo lo bueno.

\- Bueno, no dijeron que también querían ser actores? Pues váyanse acostumbrando jeje – dijo isis a sus abochornados retoños.

Antes de que pudieran responder se escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta, entrando Rafa poco después.

\- Me pareció escuchar a Fer asi que supuse que ya habían terminado – Rafa observó con gran felicidad como sus hijos tenían esa expresión post sexo tan característica – como les fue?

\- Bacanísimo pá n.n

\- Increíble viejo n.n

\- Hubieras visto bro haha!

\- Nada mal para ser la primera vez – intentando sonar profesional.

Rafa sonrió hinchando el pecho de orgullo por sus hijos, pero también notando como su amigo no le quitaba la vista de encima a su mujer, haciendo que su erección palpitara debajo de su short.

\- Hehe, bueno chicos, espero no les importe que ahora juguemos un poco nosotros con la señorita verdad? – dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa deprisa, dándole permiso a Fer de hacer lo mismo.

\- Para nada pá hehe, adelante – los hermanos se apartaron, deseosos de mirar y aprender alguna técnica nueva.

\- Cool! Digno de la familia do Santos eh bro? n.n – Fer no tardó ni dos segundos en liberar su potente erección y acercarse a Isis, quien ya la estaba acariciando y besando.

\- Ya sabes carnal, que te parece un doble?

-Va!

Chiro y Gyro se sonrieron mutuamente sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, viendo como su padre se ponía debajo de su madre, insertando su oscuro falo en el ano de ella, que al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, procurando separar bien las piernas ofreciendo la vulva a Fer, quien gustoso introdujo su miembro también, provocando gemidos de placer por aquella doble penetración.

\- Definitivamente mamá es la mejor eh Gyro?

\- Tu lo has dicho brother – dijeron chocando los puños para confirmar su complicidad.

\- Yo le veo un espacio por ahí hehe

Acto seguido los gemelos se treparon a la cama, que por fortuna tenía una base reforzada- introduciendo sus falos nuevamente a la boca de su madre para recibir una segunda felación mientras los adultos se afanaban en sus embestidas. Disponer de 4 buenos penes solo para ella no se daba seguido, pero los manejaba diestramente, dándoles placer a cada uno, usando su lengua o apretando sus cavidades al ritmo perfecto de cada uno, convirtiendo la habitación en un concierto de jadeos y sonidos húmedos.

\- Mierda que rica estás Isis aaaahhh – Fer apretaba ambas tetas de la hembra y dirigió una mirada a los gemelos mientras continuaba su faena – no les importa que les haga un hermanito, no chicos?

\- Ha ha, sigue soñando Fer.

\- Antes lo hacemos nosotros, verdad Chiro?

20 minutos después, con una extasiada Isis chorreando semen por sus 3 cavidades, los hombres se felicitaban unos a otros por su potente desempeño mientras bebían unas cervezas.

\- Lástima que no grabé eso :(

\- Hahaha! Te pasas!

\- Amor, no los has hecho ya esperar demasiado?

\- No se te escapa nada princesa jeje – Rafa se dirigió a la puerta (sin molestarse en vestirse de nuevo) y llamó a los gemelos – Vengan un momento.

Los treceañeros lo siguieron al pasillo, siendo escoltados por Isis y Fer, preguntándose que pasaba ahora. De pronto se estremecieron por un enorme grito

\- SORPRESA!

-Whoooaaa!

La sala de la residencia do Santos estaba llena de hombres y mujeres que ellos reconocieron del trabajo de sus padres, además de algunos familiares y amigos cercanos; todos completamente desnudos y al parecer algunos bajo los efectos del éxtasis que Rafa guardaba para ocasiones especiales, las chicas, que superaban a los hombres en una proporción de al menos 3 a 1, se dejaban tocar por éstos mientras miraban a los recién estrenados gemelos con alegría y deseo.

\- No me lo puedo creer! – Chiro no sabía donde dejar la mirada.

\- Es su fiesta orgía de bienvenida chicos – Rafa palmeó sus espaldas mientras sus colegas vitoreaban y aplaudían a los dos emocionados preadolescentes, una chica con cara infantil, cabello castaño largo con mechas celestes y rosas se acercó cargando una cajita.

\- Muchas felicidades chicos :D o debería decir machotes? Hehe

\- Gracias Marina preciosa – respondió Chiro haciéndole cosquillas en el coño

\- Al rato te mostramos lo que aprendimos – Gyro solo le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

\- Chiro, Gyro, este es un regalo que se les da a todos los hombres do Santos que inician su vida adulta, siempre esperé el día en que finalmente se los diera hijos míos – Rafa les dijo con una voz llena de orgullo mientras les mostraba el contenido de la caja, que consistía en dos cadenas de oro iguales a la que él siempre llevaba.

\- Guau! Pá son hermosas!

\- Gracias papá! – Las tomaron y con cuidado se las colocaron el uno al otro en el cuello, eran algo pesadas pero sin duda los hacía verse aún mas sexis, acto seguido abrazaron a sus padres mientras todos volvían a aplaudir, Fer seguía grabándolo todo.

\- Bueno bueno ahora que lo formal está hecho te los robaré un rato Rafa hasta al rato! – dijo Marina mientras arrastraba a ambos gemelos a la multitud, quienes no pusieron ninguna resistencia y reían. Música samba empezó a sonar en la casa mientras botellas, bolsitas de píldoras y cajas de condones se abrían por todos lados, los jóvenes adultos empezaban a bailar y moverse unos contra otros empezando una larga noche.

\- Qué gusto que todo haya salido bien hermanita, felicidades.

\- Iliana! Que gusto verte! – Isis abrazó a su hermana mayor, quien iba de la mano con Rafa.

\- Bueno no me iba a perder esto por nada del mundo! Todavía me parece ayer cuando esos dos estaban en pañales

\- A ver cuando le hacemos su iniciación a Alexis no? – Intervino Rafa

\- Si! Si quieres le hago el favor a él también hermanita n.n

\- Ha! Sueñas Isis haha! Ese privilegio es mío solamente hehe, y no se porqué presiento que a él le llegará el turno más pronto que a los tuyos hermana mía – respondió mientras comenzaba a masajear los testículos de Rafa.

\- Ya no se peleen, esta noche es para gozar nenas – apretó el trasero de su esposa y de su cuñada – les late un trío?

\- Perdona amor, pero le prometí a Zack uno bueno desde hace tiempo y veo que no deja de observarme.

\- Ok déjalo seco chiquita – dijo mientras se llevaba a Iliana a la recámara junto con una botella de vino.

\- Dalo por hecho, nos vemos sis – Isis se dirigió al chico moreno que ya la esperaba con las piernas abiertas y el miembro elevado hacia el techo invitándola a cabalgarlo. Pero antes de llegar al sofá volteó la mirada hacia un punto donde había mucha gente en círculo que gritaba enaltecida.

\- Es todo machos! Se vé que salieron a su viejo!

\- Yo pido ser la siguiente!

Isis se asomó por un segundo y miró complacida como Chiro y Gyro penetraban a Marina exactamente de la misma forma en que Rafa y Fer lo habían hecho con ella, Gyro por el ano y Chiro por la vagina, habían aprendido la posición perfectamente y ahora la practicaban sin ningún pudor, dos chicos de 13 años en medio de una orgía de actores porno se llevaban la atención de todos, quienes los animaban y vitoreaban.

Isis finalmente los dejó ahí, sabiendo que todo iría muy bien, su familia ahora estaba completa y tendría mucho tiempo para disfrutar a sus retoños, aunque sabía que tendría que compartirlos con muchas otras, eso sería natural, pero ella siempre habrá sido la primera, así que dejando los pensamientos profundos se unió a Zack y disfrutó de una de las tantas orgías que se celebrarían en esa casa.

FIN

Con esto es el fin de este relato, mas no del fic, tratare de subir lo que sigue pronto, y también los escritos de Boneless si el se anima a escribir mas de estos increíbles relatos.


	3. La Audición

Disclaimers: Este fanfic esta basado en personajes creados por un amigo y otros creados por mí, así que técnicamente los derechos le pertenecen totalmente a nosotros, pero bueno para que no me crean mala persona aclaro que éste one-shot como el anterior lo escribió mi amigo, quien siempre me sorprende con su habilidad como escritor, de hecho dejé el fic en su gran mayoría el fanfci como lo escribio mi amigo, ojalá les guste

La audición

Una tarde de tantas de las que acontecen la ciudad de Rio, nuestros dos gemelos favoritos caminaban tranquilamente por el centro, iban de buen humor como de costumbre, aunque esta vez con un motivo en particular: estaban a punto de recibir una buena cantidad de dinero.

-¿Piensas comprar algo en particular bro?

-Claro mi querido irmão, esos lentes ray ban que te enseñé la otra vez

-Bacano hehe – Chiro sonreía mientras volteaba a verle las nalgas a una chica

Llegaron a un edificio muy alto y, por su aspecto lujoso, aunque ellos ya habían estado ahí en varias ocasiones, les seguía impresionando cómo podían existir lugares así. Saludaron al guardia del vestíbulo con familiaridad

-¡¿Qiubo ese mi Mario?!

-Qué onda morros, tanto sin verlos por acá – a pesar de su aspecto enorme les devuelve el saludo con la misma confianza – ¿vienen a ver a Rico?

-Yep, le traemos carne fresca al viejo hehe

-Pues no se olviden de soltar unas acá abajo de vez en cuando eh… hehe

Después de despedirse los gemelos entran al ascensor que los lleva a los pisos más altos, desde los cuales pueden ver toda la ciudad, desde las montañas hasta la costa del otro lado; una vez dentro proceden a quitarse las camisetas, que aunque muy ligeras, siguen molestándolos por todos los años en que crecieron acostumbrados a andar desnudos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Oye Gyro, ¿qué te parece si regresando a la casa le marcamos otra vez a Cristi y a Tatiana?

-¡Claro! Esas putitas siempre quedan con ganas de más verga jiji

-Hay que educarlas bien para traerlas luego ¿no?

Por fin las puertas se abren y dan paso a un enorme espacio abierto lleno de cámaras, cables, reflectores y equipos de sonido, además de varios sets que simulaban recámaras, baños o lujosas estancias, pues claro, estaban en el lugar de trabajo de sus padres: el set de filmación de _Brasil Fogo_, donde las mejores pelis porno de toda américa latina se producían, pudieron ver que en algunas zonas se llevaban a cabo filmaciones en ese momento, y por otro lado…

-¡Miren quién vino al estudio chicas!

-¡Los hermanitos sementales en persona eh!

4 jóvenes, dos en bata y dos llevando solamente sandalias se acercaron a los dos adolescentes, quienes no se molestaron en ocultar el abultamiento súbito en sus pantalones al verlas

-Qué onda nenas que bien se ven n.n

-Hehe tan calientes como siempre ¿eh, Jess?

-Yo creo que los calientes son otros, Chiro bebé – dice una de las que están desnudas mientras se acerca a Chiro para plantarle un profundo beso de lengua, éste no tarda nada en responderle mientras le aprieta las nalgas con fuerza

-¿Qué tal el trabajo nenas? ¿Alguna novedad? – dice Gyro sonriendo tratando de aguantarse el impulso de seguirles la corriente a los otros dos

-Aburrido, hace mucho que no me toca con su papá y últimamente solo me piden para lésbicos – dice otra de ellas haciendo un puchero

-Pues si quieres ahorita te prestamos las de nosotros, que ya mero lo alcanzamos je, pero primero tenemos que ver a nuestro padrino – Gyro empieza a jalar a su hermano de los boxers para que suelte a Jess.

-¡OUCH! ¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Nos vemos al rato mamis!

Tras dejar atrás a las actrices, quienes hicieron berrinche solo para molestar a los gemelos y luego soltaron unas risitas, caminaron a una escalera que conducía hasta la oficina del productor ejecutivo de todo ese fabuloso negocio, su padrino Enrico Pedroza, el hombre más pervertido de toda esa ciudad.

Alto, de cabello lacio negro recogido en una coleta, bigote fino y piel bronceada, Enrico no tenía nada que envidiarle al look de sus actores, aunque él prefería dirigir, siempre vestía camisas de marca inconfundibles y los gemelos lo veían como si fuera uno de esos proxenetas de las series de televisión, ya algo entrado en años pero con la energía necesaria para darles una o dos lecciones a esos mocosos.

Mientras los chicos entraban a la oficina (decorada con muuuchas obras de arte erótico) él hablaba por teléfono como un maniaco:

-¡Não meu menino! ¡¿Necesito esas Queens para agosto vocẽ entende?! ¡Ya prometí una serie de 5 películas! Si me quedas mal abro una rama de sado gay y te pongo a ti de estrella principal, ¿vocẽ ouviu pendejo?! – acto seguido cuelga y arroja el cel a la basura.

-Wow, ehhrm hola Rico…

-¡Oi meninos! ¡Que gusto! ¿Cómo están mis dos diabos favoritos? – con gran fuerza abraza a los dos menores y luego los arroja a un sillón

-¡Aaaww! Bien bien – contestan ambos a la vez preguntándose si su padrino se metió algo raro esa tarde

-¡Me agarran en un mal momento, chicos! ¡Esto está de la galo! ¡¿Por qué coño no crecen de una vez y vienen a generar dinero para mí?!¡Cada vez me es más difícil encontrar nuevo personal Deus! – decía mientras daba vueltas por toda la oficina, rebuscando papeles – si no fuera por su mamá el negocio se iba a la mierda

-Ay no seas tan exagera… ¡ouch! – Chiro fue silenciado por un codazo de su hermano

-Pues ya no tienes de qué preocuparte querido padrino :3 ¡justamente te traemos una lista con los 5 chicos y 5 chicas que serán tus siguientes empleados!

-¡Aún son algo verdes pero aguantaron un carrusel oral y otro ruso sin problema! Y los chicos aun quedaron duros después jeje – Chiro le pasó una Tablet con información y fotos de todos los chicos que ellos habían seleccionado en el gimnasio de su escuela, Enrico los miró con detenimiento.

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué te parecen? ¿A que las minas están lindas?

-Tal vez, pero esta es la primera vez que me traen estudiantes ¬¬ ¿cómo se si sirven para esto?

-¡Pe-pero si te decimos que los hicimos montar una orgía en la escuela! – ciertamente era la primera vez que sacaban prospectos de su escuela, casi siempre llevaban zorras de las que ellos ya se aburrían o gente que conocían en antros swinger

-¡Eso es diferente de hacerlo frente a media docena de cámaras Gyro! – Enrico empezó a agitar la Tablet en el aire ante la nerviosa mirada de sus ahijados – ¡y no voy a perder el tiempo entrenando novatos!

A pesar de que sus películas porno eran las mejores del mercado, una buena parte de las ganancias provenían de películas con actores menores de edad que el hábilmente vendía en el mercado negro, sin embargo los chicos que filmaba ya no podían permitirse trabajar en sus videos oficiales al ser adultos para no despertar sospechas, por esta razón los gemelos debían mantenerse alejados de las cámaras de Enrico por un par de años más.

-¡Bueno pero al menos dales una oportunidad! – replicó Chiro angustiado – tú mismo dices que no encuentras gente nueva ¿no?

-Por favoooor – terminaron los dos a la vez con cara de perrito

-Mmm bueno supongo que no pierdo nada… pero tendré que verlos personalmente en acción antes de decidir.

-¡Qué bien! :D – Enrico voltea a ver a ambos adolescentes con expresión maliciosa

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

***El lunes siguiente en la escuela***

-¡Qué onda compadres! ¿A que no saben qué?! – Los dos brasileños más populares entran a su salón llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Siempre si preñaron a la profe de inglés?

-Ehhrmm no… no creo :s pero bueno, Chiro, dales la buena noticia

-Vengan acá machos – Chiro abraza a Paco y a Manuel, dos de los chicos seleccionados y se acerca para hablarles al oído – ¿adivinen quien quiere conocerlos en persona para lanzarlos a la fama?

-¡No! ¿¡Es en serio!? – Ambos pusieron una gran cara de emoción – ¡no creímos que fuera tan rápido!

-¿Entonces su padrino nos quiere meter a una porno? ¡Eso sería bacanísimo!

-Ya ves Manuelito hehe, crees que puedas ser lo bastante hombre ¿eh? – Gyro le empieza a dar golpecitos al único chico de 13 años en toda la prepa, que por cierto, había sido desvirgado gracias a él.

-¿Para eso nos han estado entrenando no? Hehe la neta ustedes nos cambiaron la vida malditos pervertidos

-Oye Chiro entonces, ¿nos podremos coger a todas las viejas que queramos? – Paco no cabía de la emoción.

-Claro, es más mira el tipo de hembras que te esperan…- Gyro sacó su cel y le muestra una foto de él siendo cabalgado por Jess, quien saludaba a la cámara con una expresión de completo morbo mostrando con gran detalle como la verga de Gyro se hundía dentro de ella.

-¡No jodas cabrón!

-Hahaha oye pásale el mensaje a los otros para darles los detalles, ¡y no hagan planes para el fin de semana, que será el mejor de sus vidas nenes!

Durante el resto del día los gemelos trataron de decirle a los demás sobre el plan, mientras avanzaban las clases ya toda a escuela se había enterado del evento al que los afortunados 10 chicos y chicas irían dentro de unos días, automáticamente elevándolos a ser los más populares de la escuela después de Chiro y Gyro. Incluso los maestros sentían envidia de sus estudiantes, quienes no se sorprendieron al saber que nadie los reportaría dado lo poderoso que era Enrico Pedroza en esa ciudad.

-Oye Gyro, ¿realmente crees que funcione?

-No veo por qué no, digo a mí no me molestaría

-Pero ¿qué tal si se desilusionan tanto que no se les para?

-¿A quién no se le para viendo el conejito de la Sofie eh?

-Hehe cierto, aunque la pobre se vino apenas se la metí, ¿te acuerdas?

-Si pero eso se lo quitamos este fin vas a ver, solo espero que ahora si el Rico nos pague…

Ambos chicos caminaron a casa tramando más travesuras, sabiendo que el siguiente fin de semana sería de los más divertidos del año.

*Viernes*

Los diez adolescentes esperan a las afueras de la escuela, todo mundo disimula estar en sus asuntos pero en realidad centran la mirada en los afortunados seleccionados que pronto serían estrellas porno, un destino que casi todos los jóvenes de esa ciudad soñaban.

-Mierda, ¿dónde se metieron Chiro y Gyro? Se supone que nos llevarían saliendo de la escuela pero ni vinieron a clases – dijo Giovanny con actitud impaciente

-Tranqui grandote, ¿tan impaciente estas de que te la chupen? – le respondió Angélica con tono burlón

-Mira quién habla zorrita hehe si bien que…

-¡Hey miren! – Manuel señala un vehículo que se acerca a ellos, y qué vehículo…

Una limosina blanca con acabados dorados termina estacionándose enfrente de los diez, dejándolos a ellos y a todo el público con la boca abierta, no solo el exterior era impecable sino que tocaba una música electro con un sonido increíble que nada le envidiaba al interior de un antro. La puerta trasera se abrió hacia arriba y Gyro, vistiendo unos pantalones de cuero y una gorra con incrustaciones de fantasía salió para recibirlos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oi muchachos! ¿Qué tal el día, eh?

-¡¿No mames, Chiro, es en serio?! – Ana no podía dejar de mirar la lujosa limosina que ni en sueños se hubiera imaginado

-Claro reina, lo mejor para nuestros amigos, ah y soy Gyro por cierto ¬¬

-¡Ups! Haha perdón Gyro jiji – rió nerviosa volteando a ver la estrella blanca que había ignorado por su entusiasmo

-Bueno, bueno ¡todos arriba que ya vamos tarde rápido!

Todos subieron emocionados al interior de aquella limosina, que fácilmente podía acogerlos a todos cómodamente, sentándose algunos en los asientos y otros en el suelo alfombrado, finalmente Gyro entró cerrando la puerta y se sentó junto a su hermano, quien bebía una cerveza y sonreía. Luego tomó un comunicador y le dio la indicación al chofer de partir.

-En ese frigobar hay cheves si gustan

-Gracias Chiro – Paco sacó algunas y las repartió a los demás – entonces, ¿qué plan?

-Lo primero es que conozcan a su futuro jefe, es un poco loco pero agradable una vez que te acostumbras

-Él les entrevistará y verá si son aptos para el jale, así que les sugiero que vayan perdiendo la vergüenza, si les ve un poquito de duda los va a botar

-¡Este é o mundo da porno! – terminaron ambos a la vez con emoción, los chavos aullaron llenos de excitación y las chicas dieron saltitos de emoción.

-¡Porque todo salga bien señores! – Gyro alza su cerveza y acto seguido todos chocan las suyas en un brindis

-¡Salud!

-Oye brother que tal si les damos su primera lección a los pupilos – pregunta Chiro con expresión traviesa

-Buena idea hehe

-¿Qué cosa es? Si, enséñennos :D – Diego les dice con alegría

-Anita preciosa ven porfa

-Tu también Cristy – ambos les hacen ademanes para que se acerquen, ambas se ponen a los lados de los gemelos Do Santos

-Muchas veces deben estar en el set de filmación esperando mientras otros actores graban escenas…

-Y obvio si ustedes son los siguientes no deben de gastar sus energías, así que la primera lección es…

-Aprender a resistir el impulso – terminan ambos a la vez, acto seguido se desabrochan sus pantalones dejando salir sus enormes penes causando un sobresalto en todos los presentes

-Chicas, ¿nos ayudan? – dice Gyro guiñándoles el ojo a ambas chicas, las cuales no tardan ni dos segundos en quedar de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de ambos hermanos.

-Por supuesto, sensei hehe – Ana gustosa deja que el glande de Chiro se deslice dentro de su boca y empieza a juguetear con su lengua.

-Lo que ustedes nos digan – Cristina hizo lo propio con la verga de Gyro, que ocupó toda su garganta dejándole su agradable sabor.

-Haha ¡méndigos se aprovechan!

-Así es la vida mi Gio, por cierto si alguno de ustedes se llega a tocar la entrepierna o las tetas mientras esto dure está expulsado – dijo Gyro mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Cristina contra sus genitales

-El porno no se trata de solo coger y ya ¿saben?, necesitas aprender posiciones, técnicas de penetración, vocalización…

-Y saber controlar muy bien tus orgasmos, no te puedes venir antes de que te digan…

Todos los adolescentes escuchaban con atención los consejos de los morenos mientras Cristina y Ana mamaban sin parar las vergas que, si bien soltaban mucho líquido pre seminal, no daban señal de darles leche pronto.

-Pero las hembras tampoco la tienen tan fácil, ellas también deben aprender a venirse

-¡¿Como?! Quieres decir… - Sofía los miró sorprendida

-Claro, pero ya sabes que puedes practicar con nosotros cuando quieras mi reina – dijo Gyro guiñándole el ojo, a lo que la chica solo sonrió sonrojada al pensar en lo que le habían mencionado.

-No mamen nos llevan un chingo de ventaja hehe – Amador, que ya se había quitado la camisa los miraba con cierta mezcla de envidia y admiración, no se imaginaba como alguien pudiera tener tanta suerte de nacer en la familia do Santos

-Hehe, não se preocupe amigo, en estos tres días aprenderán bastante – respondió Chiro mientras sacaba su verga dura de la boca de Ana y la azotaba contra su cara – ¿qué tal sabe Anita?

-Mmm riquísima te la podría chupar todo el día Chiro

-Esa es la actitud pequeña puta, ¡segunda lección para los machos! ¿Notaron que no nos hemos corrido en todo el trayecto? ¡Deberán aprender a contenerse si quieren ser buenos actores!

De repente ambos gemelos se volvieron a guardar las húmedas vergas en su lugar y les indicaron a todos que habían llegado, la música dejo de sonar y se detuvieron enfrente de un enorme edificio de condominios en lo alto de una de las montañas que rodeaban Río de Janeiro, sobra decir que estaban en una zona privada de la más alta clase. Todos bajaron y entraron a la recepción, los gemelos mostraron una identificación y los condujeron a todos hacia un elevador de cristal.

-¡Guau esto si que es increíble!

-Si, la limosina ya era bacanísima, pero esto...

Los invitados miraban con asombro hacia todos lados sin saber qué habían hecho para merecer ese paraíso, mientras los gemelos solo se miraban el uno al otro con cara de nerviosismo.

Finalmente el elevador llegó hasta el último piso, el cual consistía en un lujoso condominio tipo loft, con una enorme sala llena de sillones y cojines, un bar, un comedor y una cocina pequeña, todo decorado estilo modernista. Una de las paredes era completamente de vidrio con una puerta que daba a la azotea, donde había una piscina rodeada de pasto natural y algunos árboles exóticos, incluso podían verse ardillas, conejos y un par de pavorreales paseando por ahí.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por 5 segundos, para después dar largos "oooohhh" sin palabras para expresar su impresión

-Dios no lo puedo creer

-¡Lugares como este solo los había visto en la tele!

-¿En serio nos podemos quedar aquí todo el fin?

-No se distraigan chicos, vengan afuera – los gemelos les señalaron para que los siguieran

En el jardín esperaban Enrico e Isis en unas tumbonas mientras tomaban unas bebidas, cuando vieron entrar a los chicos se levantaron rápidamente para recibirlos, a ambos les divirtió ver la cara de nerviosismo en todos los adolescentes.

-Les presentamos a nuestro padrino Enrico Pedroza – dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono

-Y a nuestra mamá ya la conocen

Enrico los miró a todos con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que algunas de las féminas se ruborizaran, los chicos estaban más ocupados comiéndose a Isis con la mirada, cosa que ella encontró placentera.

-¡Eles são bemvindos jovem! Me gusta ver gente tan llena de energía! Sobre todo si me los recomiendan mis ahijados

-E-es un placer señor Pedroza – empezó Diego – ¡y muchas gracias por darnos esta oportunidad!

-¡Al contrario chico! ¡Me halaga ver a tantos meninos dispuestos a trabajar para mi jojojo! – respondió mientras encendía un puro

-Entonces, ¿ya están todos listos para su examen de admisión? – preguntó Isis

-¿Eeeh? Que no íbamos a filmar una peli? – preguntó Sol confundida

-¡Claro que no nena! ¡Yo nunca contrato a nadie sin ver de qué están hechos! Este será un ejercicio para que podamos ver si son bom ou não, ¿que no se los dijeron?

Todos voltearon a ver a los gemelos, que en ese momento deseaban que se los tragara la tierra.

-Eeeehh jeje, pues así es, primero los observaremos estos tres días a ver que tan buenos son

-Pero si lo hacen tan bien como en la escuela no habrá problema :3

-¿Osea que no les dijeron nada sobre esto? De castigo no cojeré con ustedes en un mes – les dijo su madre con tono de reproche

-Aaawww máaaa…

Los demás solo se les quedaron viendo con cara de enfado, aunque los hombres sintieron que el castigo de su madre había sido más que suficiente para escarmentarlos, vivir con esa belleza y no poder echársela en todo un mes debía ser una pesadilla.

-Bueno pues entonces les explico lo que haremos – Enrico no le dio demasiada importancia, en parte porque él había sido cómplice del engaño – este es un condominio que uso a veces cuando quiero descansar del trabajo, pero durante este fin de semana será todo suyo jóvenes.

-¡Wuuuaaw bacano! – expresiones de júbilo se escucharon por parte de todos.

-He instalado cámaras y micrófonos por toda la casa, así como en ese programa del Big Brother, ¿se acuerdan? Y seguro ya se imaginan que deberán hacer enfrente de ellas – todos soltaron risitas nerviosas al comprender que deberían tener sexo entre ellos sin parar.

-Bien nenes, ¿les explican las reglas? – los gemelos se animaron y empezaron a hablar alternadamente.

-Claro mamãe, escuchen amigos, todo aquel que no cumpla las siguientes reglas ¡estará fuera de la competencia!

-Regla número uno: se prohíbe usar cualquier clase de ropa durante todo el fin de semana que dure la prueba, fácil ¿no? – dijo Chiro dando saltos

-Regla número dos: Absolutamente todas las veces que un macho eyacule deberá ser dentro de una hembra, ¡osea prohibido usar condones o venirse afuera eeeh!

-Regla número tres: Deberán llevar a cabo todas las actividades que nosotros o Enrico les digamos por el teléfono o en persona

-Regla número cuatro: Prohibido sexo entre hombres o entre mujeres a menos que nosotros indiquemos lo contrario, solamente hetero, aunque las orgías y los tríos se permiten jiji

-Regla número cinco: Para no ser eliminado el primer día, cada hombre deberá de coger por lo menos 3 veces con cada mujer antes de las 12:00 de mañana, o sea para las nenas, mínimo 15 palos cada una para seguir en el juego!

-Aunque nosotros se los podríamos dar seguidos ¿verdad bro? si los meninos se cansan nosotros vendremos para darles lo suyo chiquitas no se preocupen – siguió Gyro guiñándoles el ojo.

Enrico empezaba a desesperare por la lentitud y gesticuló de forma exagerada

-Bueno, bueno, espero ya lo hayan entendido, sino ahorita les mandamos las reglas por mail ¿ok? Ahora antes de irnos quiero que todos se presenten, cada uno deberá de entregarle toda su ropa a Chiro mientras nos dice su nombre, edad, lo que les gusta y porqué quieren ser actores porno

-No se preocupen, hay comida y productos higiénicos en la casa – agregó Isis

-Muy bien, a ver tú, el musculoso – Enrico señaló a Amador, quien dio un paso al frente.

-Amador era alto y musculoso, tenía cabello negro lacio y su torso desnudo mostraba unos pectorales morenos que ya empezaban a asomar algunos vellitos pese a su juventud, esto era un atractivo para la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, por lo que era lógico que los gemelos congeniaran con él.

-Me llamo Amador Ferrera, tengo 15 años – empezó el chico mientras se bajaba los shorts y los boxers revelando una verga gruesa y con mucho vello negro, Chiro recogió la ropa y la metió en una bolsa – me gusta el fisicoculturismo y las nenas con tetas grandes – al decir esto flexionó los bíceps de forma arrogante – y quiero ser actor porno para poder coger con un montón de nenas diferentes y vivir de eso.

-Bien, me recuerdas un poco a alguien… y al parecer no te da nada de pena estar desnudo frente a mucha gente, me agrada eso. Ahora la alta de ahí.

Angélica, sonrió con picardía y dio un paso al frente, Chiro se le acercó con la bolsa y ella sin nada de pena se quitó la blusa mostrando que no llevaba sostén, dejando que sus tetas rebotaran para placer de Chiro, quien no dudó en pellizcarle un pezón.

-Hey! Jeje, me llamo Angélica pero me pueden decir Angie, tengo 17 años, me gusta salir a divertirme y que me inviten un buen pase de lo que sea – ella era la más alta de todas las chicas, su cabello pelirrojo tenía un corte neopunk hacia un lado haciéndola ver rebelde, cuando se bajó los shorts y las bragas dejó ver el tatuaje de una mariposa justo encima de su coño depilado – quiero ser actriz para que todos los hombres me deseen ;)

-Bien pero porque tú tienes 17 años y sigues en primero de prepa? – preguntó Enrico confuso

-Se me da mal eso de los libros señor – dijo con fingida inocencia agitando las tetas

-Pero es experta dando las nalgas, nos consta – dijo Gyro haciendo reír a todos.

-Muy bien muy bien, ahora tú hijo – dijo señalando a Paco

-Paco, quien ya se había quitado la camisa, empezó a bajar sus pantalones mostrando un físico no tan trabajado como el de Amador, pero si bien definido y bronceado, su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta y ondeaba suavemente mientras él se agachaba para quedar en pelotas, su pene medía un poco más y se encontraba semi erecto en ese momento.

-Mucho gusto, soy Francisco González pero me dicen Paco – empezó con alegría – tengo 15 años, me gusta el futbol y las actividades al aire libre jeje, quiero ser actor para poder comprar una casa grande como esta y tener muchas nenas solo para mí.

-Perfecto Paquito aquí podrás coger al aire libre como te gusta, next, la morenita de atrás-

Ana se acercó tímidamente y vio que Chiro le hacía una seña de ánimo con el pulgar, ella era la favorita del rubio por su cuerpo esbelto y su cabello castaño ondulado que caía sensualmente sobre los hombros. Lentamente fue deshaciéndose de su bra, dejando ver unos senos medianos, pero con pezones muy respingones que se endurecieron apenas sintieron el aire.

-Me llamo Ana Cortés, tengo 14 años y pues umm… me gusta que me traten con delicadeza y el pop y pues… la verdad quiero ser actriz para…

Al ver que Ana se distrajo presentándose, Chiro la ayudó a bajarse las bragas, aprovechando para darle un rápido lengüetazo en la vulva, causando un gemidito por parte de Ana

-¡Aaah! ¡Para ser una de las hembras de Chiro y Gyro! – todos lanzaron silbidos a la ambiciosa chica

-¿Ya oyeron ahijados? Aquí hay una postulante jeje

-Ya veremos si es lo bastante caliente

-Por lo pronto va bien jeje

-Muy bien, gracias nena, ahora tú, el pequeño.

Manuel, quien tenía cabello marrón largo hasta los hombros, siempre se incomodaba cuando le recordaban su estatura, pero se contuvo y se desnudó rápidamente mostrando su cuerpo delgado, sin embargo los adultos dieron un respingo asombrados al ver el tamaño de sus genitales, que bien podrían ser los de un hombre adulto, con algo de vello marrón para decorarlos. Isis miró al chico y se relamió un poco los labios excitada.

-Hola, m-me llamo Manuel Barbosa, tengo 13 años, me adelantaron a la prepa por tener muy buenas notas y por eso estoy en el grupo y pues me gusta viajar y la verdad me encanta el sexo desde que los gemelos me enseñaron jeje – Chiro le chocó el puño con complicidad

-Era nuestro deber quitarte lo nerd macho je

-Si, y bueno quiero ser actor porno para ser famoso y ¡ser la envidia de todos!

-¡Jaja! ¡Buena motivación! Aquí no discriminamos a los precoces, ¿verdad Isis?

-Al contrario, entre más tiernitos más ricos son jeje – respondió la actriz estrella sin dejar de verle la entrepierna provocando una erección en Manuel.

-Ahora la chica de las tetas grandes de allá.

Soledad no tuvo que mirar para saber que se refería a ella, así que sonrió y se despojó de su blusa, dejando ver la blanca piel de sus pechos apenas contenidos por un bra talla D

-¡Vamos nena enséñalas! – dijo Gyro emocionado

Desabrochó el seguro y poco a poco dejó ver unas tetas que casi igualaban en tamaño a las de Isis, pero lo más impresionante eran los abultados pezones rosados que sobresalían como si fueran bombones, incluso Enrico sonrió al verlos, pues no era común encontrar mujeres con puntas tan esponjosas como esas, su cabello castaño caía sobre ellas haciéndola ver muy sensual.

-Bueno me llamo Soledad pero díganme Sol, tengo 15 años y me gusta la moda, ir de compras y presumir a mis niñas jiji y me gustaría ser actriz para seguir los pasos de la diosa Isis y ¡ser la número uno! – la aludida se halagó y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa

-Gracias, querida, estoy segura que podrás, sobre todo con ese par de tesoros que cargas n.n

-Muy bien bienvenida Sol, ahora el moreno de ahí.

Giovany, un castaño de piel color aceituna se acercó y lentamente se sacó su playera de tirantes revelando un cuerpo esbelto y torneado, sin duda producto de estar en el equipo de natación, pronto se sacó también los pantalones revelando un miembro circuncidado y de muy buenas proporciones.

-Bueno me llamo Giovany Ramírez, tengo 15 años, me encantan las nenas atléticas y nadar, quiero ser actor porno para conseguirme todo un harem de esposas solo para mi ¡jeje!

-Quien no iba a querer eso, bueno siguiente, tu querida – dijo señalando a Cristina

-La aludida dio unos brincos quitándose los shorts y el top rápidamente como si le fuera urgente mostrar sus atributos, su cuerpo era esbelto, con una piel blanca muy suave y brillante, sin un solo vello o imperfección, ella cuidaba ese aspecto, al igual que su largo cabello negro, como a su vida.

,Me llamo Cristy, tengo 15, me encanta la naturaleza, bailar, el modelismo y los chicos morenos n.n quiero ser actriz para poder disfrutar siempre de buenas vergas como las de esos dos ¡jiji! – señaló a los gemelos quienes le respondieron con una seña obscena y una sonrisa.

-Entonces has llegado al lugar correcto menina, ahora tu chico

Diego, quien mostraba un look parecido al de los gemelos por tener el mismo color de cabello y de piel, se quitó los pantalones haciendo bambolear sus genitales para interés de las chicas, no era excepcionalmente largo pero ya habían comprobado con anterioridad lo productivo que podía llegar a ser…

-Jeje, perdón, me llamo Diego mucho gusto, tengo 16 años, me gustan los videojuegos y el sexo en grupo, quiero ser actor porno para poder usar mis aguacates en muchísimas minas jeje ¡eso sería lo mejor!

-Perfecto, ahora la última de nuestras señoritas

Sofía, la única rubia del grupo, no esperó la orden y ya estaba desnuda para cuando la nombraron, su piel era blanca y daba la impresión de ser una colegiala gringa, le dio la ropa a Chiro y se balanceó juguetona al presentarse

-Me llamo Sofía pero me dicen Sofy, tengo 15 años y lo que más me gusta es que me consientan y mimen con cariño n.n (se escucha un awww! General) y quiero ser actriz porno para poder ayudar a mi familia económicamente.

-Muy loable Sofy querida, perfecto entonces ya está todo listo, espero no me decepcionen chicos, ¡muéstrenme de que están hechos!

Para este momento los chicos apenas y escuchaban lo que decía el proxeneta, pues se encontraban muy ocupados babeando mientras veían los esculturales cuerpos de las cinco jóvenes frente a ellos, preguntándose a cuál debían de penetrar primero, obviamente sus vergas ya estaban todas en su máxima longitud y apuntando hacia arriba, incluso podía verse un enorme bulto en los pantalones de los gemelos.

-Bien Isis, has lo tuyo, ¡te espero abajo bonita! ¡Estamos, joven! – Enrico se despidió y se fue hacia el elevador sin esperar respuesta, mientras Isis se acercaba a las señoritas.

-Bien nenas, acompáñenme adentro por favor.

Todas siguieron a la pornstar mientras los chicos se quedaban en el jardín con los gemelos

-¿Que tal eh machos? ¿Emocionados? Desde aquí se ve que si…

-¡Mira quién habla Gyro! – se burló Manuel señalando su erección atrapada por la mezclilla.

-Jeje que quieres con tanto bichano rico que van a tener, recuerden que 5 veces a cada una eh, no nos decepcionen

-¡Oye bro! ¿Me ayudas con esto o qué? – gritó Chiro mientras trataba de cargar todas las bolsas con ropa

-Osh okei, bueno nos vemos – ambos rubios se dirigieron al elevador cuando – ¡Oh mierda, Chiro!¡Otra vez se fue sin pagarnos!

-¡Fuuuuck!

Mientras tanto Isis se dedicaba a pinchar los antebrazos de las chicas con un instrumento que ellas no reconocían.

-¡Auch!

-Tranquilas, es un implante anticonceptivo de inicio rápido, con tanto semen que van a recibir no queremos sorpresas ¿verdad? – decía mientras les guiñaba el ojo

-¡Gracias! La vez pasada tuvimos que correr por pastillas de emergencia después del carrusel

-Cuando esto acabe les diré qué método pueden usar, recuerden que una hembra de verdad nunca se le niega a un macho, así que tienen que aprender a tomar sus precauciones.

-Si salimos seleccionadas ¿serías tú nuestra maestra Isis? – preguntó Ana ilusionada

-Claro preciosas n.n me encantaría compartir algunos de mis secretos con ustedes

Una vez terminó con la última se dirigió al elevador y volteó a encarar a los jóvenes una vez más, le encantó la forma en que todos se contenían mientras la miraban, se relamió un poco los labios, seguramente con alguna fantasía sucia en la cabeza y les dijo:

-En cuanto se cierren las puertas del elevador comienza la audición, así que no se contengan niños

Les guiñó el ojo y entró a la cabina, presionó el botón y todos miraron como el par de puertas se iban acercando la una a la otra, mientras Isis sonreía con una pose sexy al otro lado. 3… 2… 1…y finalmente el espacio desapareció.

-¡Waaaahh! – Amador había levantado a Sol en sus brazos tan repentinamente que nadie se dio cuenta e inmediatamente empezó a chupar una de las abultadas tetas de la quinceañera

-¡Me pido esta para empezar! ¡Nos vemos al rato! – dijo muy quitado de la pena mientras se la llevaba a una de las recámaras, ella solo se limitó a decirles adiós con la mano – ¡suerte!

Al ver esto los otros 4 chicos se abalanzaron sobre las pobres féminas como bestias furiosas, algunos imitaron a Amador cargando a sus presas y otros solo las jalaron sin encontrar resistencia, Paco se llevó a Cristy rápidamente hacia la parte exterior mientras los otros se acomodaban en distintos lugares.

-Bien vamos a ver qué sabes hacer nene – dijo Angie mientras Manuel la acomodaba en la barra de la cocina abriéndole bien las piernas y acomodándose entre ellas

-Te mostraré que soy todo un hombre, puta – dicho esto comenzó a morderle las tetas ya restregar su pito contra la entrada de ella.

-¡Aaaah! El nene tiene colmillos ¿eh? ¡ooh!

Enfrente de ellos, en el área de la sala Diego se dedicaba a comerle el coño a Ana mientras Gio y Sofía hacían un 69, provocando todo un concierto de gemidos y sonidos húmedos que se escuchaban en toda la casa.

-¡Aaaahh! Oh dios que rico chupas papi aaahhh!

-Jeje ya empezó la acción en todos lados – le dijo Amador su compañera, quien se dedicaba a lamer toda la extensión del miembro del chico

-Mhmm, y apenas empezamos jiji,¡mmmmhh!

-¡Oooh mami! – la aludida acababa de meterse el pene entero hasta la garganta

Mientras tanto Paco se dedicaba a penetrar a la bella Cristy de perrito en medio del pasto.

-Oh ¡fuck yeah! Que bacanísimo es esto ¡aaah!

Cristy solo se limitaba a gemir soportando las fuertes embestidas del futbolista, sabía que el siempre había querido coger a la intemperie pero si se agotaba tan rápido no duraría hasta el domingo.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos se entretenían mirando en un monitor con la pantalla dividida con las vistas de las diferentes cámaras de la casa.

-Woaw mira que rápido empezaron jeje

-Si, pero se cansarán pronto si siguen así, esos pendejos ya las están penetrando, ¿qué opinas padrino?

Amador y Diego lo hacen bien, el pouco va muy rápido pero me gusta que sea tan aventado y la cara de salvaje que pone – Enrico también observaba desde su oficina mientras hablaba con sus ahijados por Skype.

-Esto se va a poner bueno bro, mira la recámara.

Amador ya tenía a Sol dando brincos sobre sus ancas con una expresión de total placer en su rostro, ambos voltearon a la cámara e hicieron una seña obscena antes de volver a concentrarse en lo suyo.

Media hora después ya los chicos de los sofás se corrían dentro de las extasiadas chicas mientras Manuel se ponía encima de la cara de Angie apuntando su pene.

-¡Trágatela toda perrita este es tu premio! – acto seguido una gran cantidad de semen salía disparada hacia su boca, siendo deglutido al instante.

-Mmmmm, tu leche sabe bien macho, de acuerdo eres todo un hombre jeje

-Así está mejor perrita – dijo Manuel con orgullo mientras se bajaba de la barra de la cocina.

Se acomodaron en los sillones junto con los demás para descansar un rato, justo después de que Paco y Cristy entraran la voz de Gyro se escuchó por los altavoces.

-¡Bien hecho señores! ¡Felicidades por la primera ejaculação!

-¡Ya sólo les faltan 14! Jeje

Todos voltearon sorprendidos al techo de donde sonaban las voces, no sabían que además de ser observados también podían comunicarse con sus anfitriones. Amador y Sol regresaban de la recámara muy contentos y se acercaron a los demás.

-¡Hey hermanos! ¿Nos vieron a todos?

-Claro preciosa, estuviste divina ahí adentro, quiero que me cabalgues así al rato…

-¿En dónde están?

-Más cerca de lo que crees, pero bueno es hora de ponerles ¡su primera prueba porno!

Todos se emocionaron preguntándose qué les pedirían, apenas se reponían de su primera cogida y ahora los pondrían a hacer algo de seguro más fuerte, ese fin de semana sin duda sería agotador. Manuel sacó algunas cervezas del refri y las llevó a la sala.

-¿Ya están listos? La primera prueba es muy sencilla, solamente deben de coger en parejas una vez más…

-Con una pequeña variación…

-¡Esta vez deben de darles a las meninas por el ano! – terminaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Las chicas, con excepción de Angie, pusieron cara de nerviosismo mientras los chicos solo se miraban entre ellos, ciertamente sabían que los gemelos también practicaban eso, pero nunca los habían animado a hacerlo.

-¡No se preocupen novatos! En el closet de las recámaras hay algo que los ayudará, ¡tienen media hora para cumplir la tarea!

Dicho esto el altavoz se silenció y todos quedaron en blanco.

-Bueno ya escucharon a los jefes, preparen sus colitas nenas n.n – soltó Diego con lujuria

-¡No mames Diego! ¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!

-Pues seguro que Isis es experta en eso, ¿no dijiste que quería seguir sus pasos? – le replicó deslizando su mano hacia su trasero empezando a acariciar el sensible ano de Sol.

-Mmmm pero…

-¡Miren esto! – Angie había sacado de las recámaras dos frascos grandes con algo que parecía gel blancuzco

-Eso es…

-Debe ser lubricante para que les entre más fácil chicas n.n – terminó Manuel oliendo un poco de la sustancia que tomó entre sus dedos.

-Jejeje, esos ni se imaginan lo que vale esa cosa

-Hey, hermanito, ¿que te parece si los apoyamos desde aquí eh? – Chiro se desabrochó los pantalones

-Ya sabía que se te iba a antojar irmã – sonrió Gyro mientras se empezaba a bajar los pantalones viendo como su gemelo le ofrecía su moreno trasero.

Mientras tanto Diego se dedicaba a untar una buena cantidad del lubricante en la entrada de Ana ante la vista de todos

-Despacio por favor .

-Claro preciosa, tu relájate – el chico giraba sus dedos en el ano procurando que suficiente gel entrara y deslizara todo, pero de repente…

-Aaaaahhhh ¡mmmmm! – Ana dejó salir un gran quejido de placer mientras su ano se dilataba repentinamente y absorbía los dedos de Diego hacia adentro

-¿Eeehh? ¡¿Qué diablos?!

-¡Oh dios que rico se siente!

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? – Sofía se asombró al ver que su amiga no parecía sufrir para nada, Paco puso expresión pensativa y de repente expresó:

-¡El gel! De seguro le pusieron algo…

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse ¿no? – dijo Diego con una sonrisa y de repente se situó detrás de Ana empujando su miembro dentro de ese agujero que lo succionaba hacia adentro- ¡woohoho!

La cara de Ana reflejaba una lujuria indescriptible que asombró a todos, quienes rápidamente tomaron grandes cantidades del lubricante llevándolo a los anos de las otras cuatro damas, que rápidamente sintieron el mismo cosquilleo y como sus esfínteres se dilataban invitando a los chicos a entrar

-¿Carrusel? – preguntó Manuel

-¡Carrusel! – lo apoyaron todos a coro, pronto se acomodaron en círculo y los hombres comenzaron a dar vueltas penetrando a todas las chicas, sin sentir ningún pudor ni preocupación por el hecho de sacar su pene a pelo del ano de una nena e introducirlo inmediatamente en el de la siguiente.

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Oh dios!

-¡Esto es tan pervertido! ¡Su cola es tan buena como su pussy nenas! Ooohh – los chicos también comenzaban a sentir ese ligero hormigueo en sus penes a causa del lubricante

-¡OH MY! ¡AAAHHHHH! – Cristy repentinamente comenzó a gemir desesperada mientras Gio la embestía, para luego comenzar a derramar una gran cantidad de líquidos que salían disparados de su vagina

-¡La putita de Cristy se vino! ¡Hahaha! ¡Yeaaah! – Giovanny comenzó a embestir más rápido hasta que terminó eyaculando dentro del ano de la aludida, que no paraba de gemir – ¡Oh siiii!

Chiro brincaba sin parar en el regazo de su hermano permitiendo que el largo pene de Gyro se deslizara arriba y debajo de su ano mientras el suyo propio rebotaba sin parar en una erección muy firme.

-Ahhh ahh he-hey bro ¿viste eso?

-Si… aaahhh – hicieron una pausa dejando el pene de Gyro bien hundido hasta el fondo

-Cristy ya aprendió a correrse hehe bacano

-Si pero el lubricante con coca ayudó, oye, ¡hay que ir por las cosas para la siguiente prueba!

-Okey vamos a corrernos de una vez – dicho esto Gyro pellizcó fuertemente los pezones de su hermano mientras comenzaba con una embestida rápida y fuerte, Chiro se limitó a disfrutar la sensación que su hermano le daba mientras gemía sensualmente.

Una vez que todos los chicos se corrieran dentro de su respectiva amante, la voz de los gemelos volvió a resonar

-¡Hola, hola de nuevo amigos!

-Buena idea lo del carrusel, así se apuntaron 5 cojidas más hehe

-¡Sólo les faltan 9! – terminaron los dos a la vez

Todos los aludidos estaban tirados en los sofás o la alfombra, claramente exhaustos.

-Uff, ¡oigan no pensé que fuera a ser tan cansado compadres! – dijo Amador mientras su formado pecho subía y bajaba

-Y esa cosa que nos dieron… ¿qué diablos era?…

-¡Tranquis novatos! Es normal, hasta nosotros tenemos que descansar a ratos jiji

-Pues yo no me quejo, ¡ esto es el paraíso nenes! – dijo Angie con voz lujuriosa

-¡Esa es la actitud mami! Bueno, descansen sus colitas un rato, Enrico les tiene una prueba más para la noche así que prepárense – dijo Chiro misteriosamente.

-¡Nos vemos!

La locución se interrumpió y todos volvieron a caer rendidos, algunos durmiéndose, mientras algunas chicas aprovechaban y lamían los genitales de los chicos provocando erecciones perezosas.

La noche había caído dando una vista aún más increíble de todas las luces de Río de Janeiro, combinando bellamente con la luna reflejada en el mar del horizonte; los adolescentes descansaban y charlaban mientras Cristi y Angie preparaban la cena que consistió en hamburguesas acompañadas de ensalada y vino tinto.

-¿Qué creen que nos pongan a hacer ahora? – preguntó Manuel algo nervioso, pues las pruebas cada vez se ponían más duras y temía no poder resistir tanto como sus compañeros mayores.

-¿Quién sabe?, esos locos son capaces de lo que sea – Amador, aparte de no tener saciedad en la cama al parecer tampoco la tenía a la hora de comer.

-Solo recuerden que aún tienen que cogernos otras 9 veces cada uno, espero no se les ponga blanda eee – esto hizo sonar -risas de las chicas mientras los chicos solo les lanzaron miradas resentidas, al parecer a la linda Soledad ya le estaba gustando ese estilo de vida en el que se pasaba más tiempo con una verga adentro que afuera.

El sonido del elevador abriéndose sorprendió a todos, quienes vieron a los gemelos entrar cargando unas enormes mochilas y con sus usuales sonrisas.

-¡ Boa noite colegas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Nos extrañaron? – dijeron ambos al unísono

-¡Miren a quienes trajo la calentura!

-¡No sabíamos que vendrían! ¿Y la prueba?

-Para eso venimos nena, para darles una manita jeje

-Y les trajimos unos regalitos, pero antes déjennos ponernos cómodos ¿no? – Ambos rubios se desabrocharon los pantalones dejándolo caer quedando igual de desnudos que todos los demás – aaah mucho mejor (ambos de nuevo)

-Nunca me canso de ver esas anacondas jeje

-Gracias princesa, bueno al parecer todos listos ¿verdad? – Chiro tomó el mando del televisor y lo puso en modo Skype, para luego marcar un número.

Todos se reunieron en el sillón cuando de repente la enorme cara de Enrico apareció en el monitor, nadie sabía en donde estaba, pero por el fondo se podía ver un balcón igual de lujoso que el lugar en donde estaban ellos, y se podían oír algunas risas femeninas de fondo.

-¡Saudações meninos! – dijo con tono jovial

-¡Boa noite senhor! – respondieron todos al unísono

-Los he estado observando de a ratos, no está mal para el calentamiento novatos, ¡pero a partir de ahora hay que ponerse intensos!

-¡Todavía no ha visto ni la mitad jefe! – presumió Diego

-Sólo díganos que hacer, ningún problemas – completó Angie abrazando a Gyro por detrás

-¡Jajajaa! Espero no se arrepientan de esas palabras! Muito bom, ¡la última prueba del primer día es utilizar esa linda piscina que tienen afuera para armar la orgía más selvagem que puedan! ¡Recuerden que es una buena oportunidad para que los meninos completen su cuota de cepilladas! Tienen toda la noche, ¡pero mis ahijados estarán más que dispuestos a robarse a sus nenas si las dejan solas!

-Y recuerden que nosotros aguantamos un buen hehe – advirtió Chiro

-¡Recuerden que aquí se decide si se quedan o se van! Pueden usar todo el alcohol de la casa no se preocupen, y también lo que les mandé con esos dos, bien, ¡nos vemos en la mañana! ¡Ciao! – La llamada terminó y apagaron el televisor.

Chiro y Gyro tomaron las mochilas y se dirigieron al jardín, indicando que los siguieran.

-¡Muy bien a empezar la fiesta gente! ¡Sofy y Sol tráiganse todas las cervezas y botellas de adentro! ¡Tú pon la música bro! – Gyro se acercó a un pequeño panel en la pared, de repente música rave empezó a sonar en todo el jardín – ¡Bacano!

-¿Qué tal si encendemos esto? – Paco activó unas lámparas de aceite estilo tropical que iluminaron el lugar de forma tenue.

-¡Ahora lo principal! – Chiro dejó caer el contenido de las mochilas revelando varias bolsitas con pastillas de colores, algunos tubos de lubricantes, aceites y una enorme bolsa con hierba, la cual mostró con entusiasmo – ¡es de la mejor que hay chicos!

-¡Chiro todo eso debe valer miles de reales! – todos se quedaron viendo boquiabiertos ese enorme montón de drogas.

-Así es macho, así que no lo desperdicien jeje – intervino Gyro colocándose una de las pastillas en la lengua y jalando a Cristy hacia el, acto seguido le plantó un beso introduciendo la píldora en su boca y haciéndola tragar.

-¡Vamos de una vez! ¡A coger yeeeaaaahhhh! – Chiro nalgueó a las chicas para luego lanzarse de cañón al agua, salpicando a todos. Manuel, Diego, Sofy, Sol y Ana lo imitaron mientras los demás se servían alcohol, tomaban tachas y bailaban. Muy pronto las caricias y besos tanto dentro como fuera de la piscina se intensificaron pasando a manoseos y lamidas, todos los hombres tenían una erección inmensa y las chicas no se cansaban de frotarlas, era responsabilidad de los gemelos enseñarle a esos novatos como se hacía una orgía de verdad.

Gyro comenzó a enrollar algunos porros improvisados y los repartió entre los que estaban fuera del agua, encendió el suyo y dio una profunda calada con una sonrisa de satisfacción, de los dos él era el que más experiencia tenía con esas cosas, así que no perdería el sentido tan fácilmente. Miró orgulloso como ya todos estaban encima de las chicas disfrutando de los placeres carnales, incluso su hermano le chupaba las tetas a Sofy mientras Manuel la penetraba por debajo del agua manteniéndose a flote.

-¡Es todo banda! ¡Eh Irmão deja ahí! – el aludido pellizcó fuerte los pezones de la chica quien gimió fuertemente y salió del agua – ¡cojan hasta que se queden secos! Jeje (aunque pronto nos va a tocar)

-¿Me das un poco de eso? – Chiro extendió la mano hacia el cigarro pero su hermano rápidamente lo llevó a su boca para luego jalar la cabeza de su gemelo hacia él y exhalar el denso humo directamente de boca a boca, el otro inhalo profundo y luego lo soltó poniendo una cara de mareo

-¡Wooow! ¿Es más fuerte que la de siempre no?

-Yes, colombiana de la buena carnal hehe, ¿qué te parece el espectáculo?

Amador y Angie se habían unido a los otros en la piscina ya bien cargados de éxtasis, por lo que ambas chicas no pensaron en unirse en un faje intenso mientras los chicos las penetraban, en el césped Diego yacía fumando un porro mientras Cristy subía y bajaba en su verga mientras mamaba la de Paco igualmente en la desinhibición total, pero el más ocupado de todos era Giovany, que también yacía boca arriba en el césped, pero él tenía encima a Ana y a Sofy, montadas encima de su boca y de su verga respectivamente. Todos se excitaban mirando a los otros grupos y al parecer las drogas los hacían aún más salvajes y lascivos.

-Casi tan bueno como nuestras festas hermanito – Chiro se metió dos tachas a la boca y las pasó con algo de tequila con soda – solo espero que no esté dura la resaca

-Si no pueden con esto se acabó, pero por lo pronto ¡hay que robarnos algunas mamis! ¡Whoooooooo! – Gyro se lanzó a la alberca seguido por su hermano, comenzando a salpicar a todos y manosear a toda chica cercana.

-Hey, compas ¿aún no se cansan? ¡Pueden ir por un trago un rato si quieren!

-Ni lo sueñes amigo jeje ¡ya solo me faltan 2 para cumplir la tarea! – respondió Amador quien había intercambiado con Manuel y ahora era a Sofy quien penetraba con lujuria

-Mierda, y a este ni le pregunto… - dijo mirando como Manuel ponía una expresión de animal mientras follaba frenéticamente a Angie por segunda vez, quien solo se limitaba a besar a Chiro de lengua masturbándolo suavemente

-Te estas poniendo algo frustrado ¿eh Gyro? – le preguntó su hermano burlonamente, pero antes de que el aludido pudiera responder escucharon que los llamaban…

-¡Eh! ¡Gemelos! ¡Algo le pasó a Gio! – Ana y Sofía veían como su amante se retorcía lentamente en el pasto con una cara de estar cayendo en la embriaguez

-Parece que mezcló demasiada mota y alcohol, a veces pasa con los que no están acostumbrados

-Y ahora que… ¡aaaahh! –ambos rubios tomaron a las chicas y hábilmente las bajaron a nivel del suelo donde comenzaron a penetrarlas rápidamente.

-Ohh si ¡ya me hacía falta!

-Hey bro, ¡toma! – Chiro le pasó a su hermano uno de los tubos de lubricante que habían traído después de colocar un poco -dentro de la vulva de Sofy

Las dos chicas no paraban de gemir al sentir las dos vergas de los futuros pornstars deslizarse rápidamente frotando sus interiores, una vez más les habían dado algún gel raro que no sabían como pero les aumentaba el placer en sus zonas íntimas en un instante haciendo que se mojaran todas, cuando los gemelos sintieron el clímax de sus chicas aproximarse, rápidamente salieron de ellas para ver divertidos como las vaginas expulsaban chorros de jugo en medio de gemidos escandalosos.

-Qué bonita vista meninas hehe – ambas chicas miraron como los hermanos se mantenían de pie frente a ellas con sus imponentes vergas elevadas hacia el cielo sin perder ni un ápice de su firmeza

-¿Q-qué fue eso que nos pusieron?

-Es un gel especial que hace sus cositas se contraigan por dentro nena

-Si aceptan venir con nosotros a berimbão la otra semana se los regalamos n.n

-Hecho jiji – dijeron al imaginarse como sería ir con los gemelos a esa famosa playa nudista

-Hey chicos acabo de cumplir con las 15 folladas hehe… fuck nunca me imaginé coger tanto en un día… - Amador, quien ya también mostraba signos de sucumbir ante las drogas y el alcohol se acercó tambaleándose, Chiro lo miró de pies a cabeza poniendo una cara maliciosa.

-Pues a mí me parece que todavía aguantas otra grandote hehe.

Chiro tomó a Amador de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta un lado de la piscina tomando en el camino otro tubo de la mochila, una vez ahí le indicó que se recostara en el césped y procedió a frotar a flácida verga de Amador con el gel, la cual fue endureciéndose en su mano hasta alcanzar su máximo tamaño.

-Wooow ¡¿oye viejo qué haces?! – Amador intentó incorporarse pero bastó con una mano de Chiro para hacerlo volver a caer sobre su espalda

-Tranqui menino, es solo que tu verga es muy antojable ¿sabes? – el rubio se colocó a horcajadas encima de su compañero apuntando la polla dura hacia el espacio entre sus glúteos

-No no no¡ espera! – de nada sirvieron los ruegos del musculoso, pues al instante sintió como su pene era tragado por el apretado culo de Chiro, quien gimió de satisfacción ante la asombrada mirada de los que seguían consientes.

-Wow, no sabía que él le entraba a eso también… - comentó Sol lo suficientemente asombrada como para interrumpir su faena con Paco

-Seee, en algún momento lo probó y le gustó al goloso – respondió Gyro encendiendo otro cigarro de marihuana

-A mí me parece algo sexy – agregó Angie – solo mira esa cosota rebotando jeje

En poco tiempo Amador comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de Chiro para hacer más profunda la penetración sujetándolo de las caderas mientras el otro pellizcaba sus propios pezones para darse un poco más de placer.

-Ah, aaah, ¿ya te gustó eh Amador? – la verga erecta de Chiro rebotaba sin parar con cada brinco.

-Ooooh ¡mierda sii! – habiendo dicho esto aceleró el ritmo de sus empujones provocando uno de los característicos gemidos de placer de Chiro, muy pronto sintió su interior ser bañado por un chorro de líquido caliente, señal para ir frenando el vaivén así que lentamente se levantó dejando al chico exhausto en el suelo y se empezó a masturbar de pie enfrente de los demás.

-¿Alguien tiene sed?

-¡Yo! – Angie se movió como de rayo hasta la entrepierna de Chiro justo a tiempo para recibir un buen chorro de semen, el cual bebió con deleite

-Tu bebida favorita mami hehe

-Dios, ahora si que te llevaste la noche irmão

-Desculpe hehe, bueno hermano parece que la prueba ya terminó ¿eh?

-Si, pero no sé si este pase – dijo pateando suavemente al inconsciente Giovany, quien por haberse dormido no había cogido tanto como los demás.

Además de él, Manuel, Amador, Cristy y Sofía yacían dormidos en diferentes lugares, rodeados de botellas vacías y colillas.

-Bueno ya qué, Diego apaga la música porfa, ¿dormimos un rato?

-Como quieran, las señoritas que me quieran acompañar a la recámara son bienvenidas – los 3 chicos vieron a Gyro entrar al depa con Angie y Sol de los brazos

-Porra menino, ¿es que ustedes no se cansan nunca o qué? – dijo Diego asombrado

-No te imaginas meu amigo…

*** Sábado ***

Una fría y abundante carga de agua cayó sobre el pecho de Giovany despertándolo de su sueño de una forma muy poco compasiva.

-¡Waaa! ¡Pero que!

-Perdona bro pero creímos que nunca te levantarías… - le dijo Manuel con la cubeta entre las manos

-¡Hey miren quien se despertó al fin!

Un delicioso olor a carne asada le llegó a la nariz, una vez que terminó de desperezarse notó que Gyro había usado el asador para hacer una deliciosa comida para todos, quienes descansaban en las sillas reclinables.

-Mierda, de plano caí como tronco anoche

-Nunca habías probado las tachas ¿verdad?

-Ah por cierto, ya todos terminaron su prueba menos tu eh – le señaló Gyro

-Te falta coger a todas las nenas menos Angie una última vez – continuó Chiro

-Y te queda una hora – terminaron ambos a la vez

El mundo se le vino abajo al nadador, ¿cómo era posible que fueran las once de la mañana y apenas lo hubieran despertado? Bueno al final la culpa era de él, volteó rápidamente a ver a las chicas quienes se reían juguetonamente, no iba a tener tiempo de comer. Rápidamente cogió a Sol y a Ana de las manos para llevárselas a la recámara, las cuales solo para molestarlo forcejeaban dificultándole el paso.

-¡Denle una mano chicas no sean pesadas! – gritó Sofie

-Le darán más que una mano – comentó Manuel divertido mordiendo un trozo de bistec

-Este chico sí que tiene buen apetito

-Si tal vez algún día llegue a ser como nuestro buen Amador – terció Chiro mirándole el paquete al aludido

-¡Hey! Ya deja de mirarme, que aún no te perdono del todo lo de anoche ¬¬

-Pero si bien que terminaste cooperando muy amablemente jeje – dijo Angie

La verdad es que Amador al final si había disfrutado su faena con Chiro, pero no digería el hecho de que uno de sus modelos a seguir fuera bisexual, y mucho menos que se sintiera atraído, al menos carnalmente, hacia él, quien nunca se había siquiera planteado la idea de hacer eso con otro hombre, pero ya que enfadarse con el significaría su retirada de la casa al final llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Bueno ya, ¡más te vale no olvidar tu promesa Chiro!

-Don´t worry amigo hehe n.n

-¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste? – le preguntó su hermano en voz baja

-Invitarlo a la casa y dejarlo a solas con mamá

-Heheh buen plan

Una vez que dieron las doce todos se reunieron nuevamente en la sala, Gio se tiró en un sofá rendido pues apenas y se las había arreglado para venirse dentro de la cuarta chica dos minutos antes del tiempo límite.

-Vaya pues al final si pudiste ¿eh campeão? – le preguntó Enrico desde la pantalla de la televisión, esta vez transmitía desde su oficina

-Por supuesto chefe – respondió haciéndole una seña de ok con el pulgar

-Me alegra que todos hayan pasado el primer día, y la fiesta no estuvo nada mal, estos meninos son un caso perdido, pero un buen actor debe aguantar el uso de mmm, "condimentos" al menos en las escenas que requieran de más resistencia – todos entendieron que se refería a las sustancias ilegales que los gemelos les habían dado

-Pero al final si se portaron como todos unos jogadores ¿no?

-No los consientas tanto Chiro, todavía no me convencen, aunque tal vez si pasan el segundo día considere tomarlos como potenciales candidatos – respondió Enrico con una sonrisa malvada

-¿Qué hay que hacer? – preguntó Cristy

-Esta vez sus jueces serán algunos de mis empleados, voy a mandarlos a la noche para que vean lo que un ator de verdade pode fazer…

Todos se miraron emocionados, imaginaron que se la pasarían aún mejor que el día anterior si recibían la visita de esas voluptuosas actrices y de los muy bien dotados actores.

-Peeeeero… para poder presentar esa prueba deberán pasar otras 3 tareas que mis Golden boys le darán, ¡así que a trabajar senhores! – dicho esto la transmisión se interrumpió, todos voltearon a ver a los gemelos, quienes una vez más tenían una expresión muy maliciosa.

-¿Listos? – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Era la una de la tarde, el sol brillaba con intensidad en el jardín donde todos se habían reunido, sin embargo la situación no era muy pareja, pues todas las chicas estaban de rodillas en el pasto con una venda sobre los ojos, para evitar el calor Diego las había salpicado con agua de la piscina, la cual de paso hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran dando una vista digna de provocar tremendas erecciones en todos los varones.

-Señoritas, ¿esta será una prueba muy interesante verdad bro?

-Claro, es una de mis favoritas de hecho

-Qué hay que hacer,¡ ya dígannos! – exigió Sol incómoda, pues sus pezones al ser más voluminosos de lo normal, le daban una sensación incómoda al endurecerse

-Ok ok preciosa, ya que estás tan impaciente tu irás primero, simplemente tienen que adivinar que caballero es el que tienen enfrente – acto seguido tomó a Paco del brazo haciéndole una señal con el dedo para que guardara silencio, lo llevó hasta enfrente de Sol e introdujo la verga del castaño en su boca

-¡Mmmmhh! – se sorprendió durante unos segundos pero después empezó a succionar con deleite el glande que se le ofrecía, Paco hacía lo posible por no gemir del placer, dos minutos después Gyro le apartó la cabeza

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién era?

-Eeeehh… ¿Diego?

-¡Maaaal! – Gyro le dio una bofetada con su pene – tendrán tres intentos cada una, si no adivinan al menos una vez ¡no pasan la tarea!

-¡Oh mierda! – algunas pusieron cara de nervios, pues si bien les encantaba el sexo oral, nunca habían pensado en la necesidad de memorizar los penes de los chicos

El siguiente turno fue de Sofie, a quien le pusieron el tronco de Manuel en la boca, su corta edad no era impedimento ya que su falo ya tenía el grosor y largo suficiente como para alejarlo del promedio treceañero.

-¿Paco?

-¡Maaaal! – esta vez fue el mismo Manuel quien abofeteó a Sofie usando su pene

-¡Oigan esto es demasiado complicado! ¿Como se supone que sepamos solo con probar una verga? ¡es ridículo!

-Ustedes no ponen las reglas perritas, ¡siguiente!

-Venga ¡venga! – Angie abrió la boca sacando la lengua invitando a quien fuera que le tocara, Gyro tomó a Manuel nuevamente.

-Mmmm mmmhh… - la chica mayor se tomó su tiempo lamiendo el erecto miembro del afortunado para después decir sin vacilar – ¡Manuel!

-¡Correcto! – exclamaron ambos gemelos a la vez quitándole la venda de los ojos

-¿Queeee?! – Dijeron las otras – -cómo pudiste saberlo tan rápido?!

-Cómo no iba a distinguir el delicioso olor de los huevos de mi manuelito eh? – respondió Angie con voz sensual mientras le masajeaba los testículos al menor

-Jeje esa es mi puta – terminó Manuel dándole una suave pero sonora nalgada ante la mirada de aprobación de los gemelos

-¿Ya ven que sí se puede?

Las rondas continuaron con los chicos nuevamente siendo seleccionados por los hermanos do Santos para insertar su falo en las bocas de las chicas, las cuales succionaban ansiosamente tratando de distinguir algún rasgo específico que las identificara. Cristy falló su primer intento, pero Ana acertó al distinguir la circuncisión de Giovany. Sol falló nuevamente en su segundo intento mientras que Sofie distinguió a Amador (el grosor y el abundante vello fueron la clave) y Ana acertó con Paco, aunque por pura casualidad. En su tercer intento Sol estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Oh mierda! Si fallo de nuevo…

.Tranqui princesa, estoy seguro que esta no vas a fallar – la tranquilizó Gyro para después poner su propio falo en la boca de Sol, todos lo miraron sorprendidos pensando que ella nunca imaginaría que alguien ajeno a los 5 participantes era quien le daba su carne pero…

.Jeje definitivamente eres tu Gyro – dijo quitándose la venda y provocando el asombro de todos

.Wow! Pero ¿cómo supiste?…

-Una pornstar no revela sus secretos ;) – Gyro solamente le dio una mirada de complicidad, pues lo que casi nadie había notado era que él tenía la costumbre de siempre elevar la verga hacia el paladar apenas entrando en la boca de cualquiera, cosa que Sol sí había notado e incluso comentado con él en cierta ocasión.

-Me debes una, mamita – le susurró al oído acariciando su vagina, a lo cual ella solo soltó una risita

Eran apenas las 2 de la tarde, se habían tomado un descanso en el que cada quien podía hacer lo que quisiera, Chiro y Sofía tomaban una limonada con vodka mientras observaban como Manuel y Angie fornicaban en el pasto.

-Esos dos se llevan muy bien eh?

-Jeje ya lo creo, a Manuel siempre le había gustado Angie, pero hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de siquiera hablarle – le dijo Sofía disfrutando de contar un buen chisme

-Que típico, el nerd que se enamora de la chica mala

-Bueno un nerd no creo que tuviera un pito tan potente

-Ni tan travieso

Ante esto ambos rieron mientras escuchaban los resoplidos de Manuel, indicando su segunda venida consecutiva. Poco rato después Chiro y Gyro reunieron a todos en la salita.

-Bien espero que todos estén listos para la segunda prueba

-La primera fue solamente para las damas, así que es justo que esta sea solamente para los caballeros

-¿Vamos a hacer lo mismo? – preguntó libidinoso Amador mirando los coños de las chicas e imaginándose lamiéndolos a ciegas

-No, pero será algo igual de bueno vas a ver

Chiro abrió una caja que sacaron del clóset y empezó a sacar unos extraños instrumentos que al parecer eran electrónicos, consistían en un pequeño mango con botones del cual salía un tubito flexible, y en su extremo una pequeña pieza del tamaño de una semilla de calabaza.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Giovany con una cara de suspicacia

-Esto mi querido Gio, son estimuladores Anais – le dijo guiñándole el ojo

-De próstata más específicamente

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? – exclamaron los hombres, mientras las chicas se desternillaban de la risa.

-¡No mames ni crean que yo voy a usar eso! – dijo Paco con horror

-Nadie está obligado a usarlo, quien quiera puede agarrar su ropa e irse por el ascensor – respondió Gyro fríamente

-Esto se pone cada vez más gay, porque chingados nos íbamos a meter esto por…

-Oigan yo creo que si se los piden debe haber una buena razón, ¿no Gyro?

El mencionado se levantó y buscó un dvd de entre los varios que había en un librero, finalmente encontró el que buscaba y lo colocó en el reproductor

-Miren bien esto – en la película un actor moreno y de pelo negro corto penetraba a una actriz pelirroja en la típica pose lateral, de repente pausaron la película y Gyro señaló un pequeño cable en la parte posterior.

-Eso es… no me jodas… - murmuró Amador

Cuando las grabaciones se prolongan incluso los mejores actores pierden firmeza, y estimular la próstata es una forma muy efectiva de conseguir erecciones ven? – les explicó Chiro

-No solamente las mujeres deben tener el ano bien dilatado, también los hombres

-Oye brother, tal vez se animen si les ponemos el ejemplo ¿no? – preguntó Chiro divertido

-Bien, pero creo que los consientes demasiado.

Todos observaron muy perplejos como Chiro aplicaba algo de lubricante en uno de los estimuladores y acto seguido lo introducía por el ano de Gyro, quien no mostraba ningún signo de incomodidad, y finalmente terminaba dejando colgar el mando de su trasero, al terminar Gyro hizo lo mismo con su hermano.

-¿Ven? No es nada del otro mundo

-Y al final se siente chévere ya verán

Mientras los chicos dudaban al ver esas cosas colgar de los anos de los gemelos como si fueran colas artificiales, Manuel dio un paso al frente

-Pues qué mierdas, si ellos lo hacen yo también puedo no? – dijo envalentonado

-Ese es mi hombre – dijo Angie animándolo

-El más pequeño resultó el más valiente – se burló Chiro – pues bien agáchese señor

Manuel elevó el trasero algo avergonzado y sintió con gran incomodidad como el dedo de Chiro iba circulando lentamente alrededor de su entrada llenándola de gel lubricante, poco a poco el rubio introdujo el dedo junto con la punta estimuladora empujando el cable, hasta que llegó a la posición correcta en la que podía sostenerse por sí solo.

-Wow, bueno no se siente mucho realmente, es como tener algo haciéndote cosquillas ahí atrás – comentó Manuel al ser interrogado por sus compañeros

-Bueno pues entonces yo sigo – dijo Diego emocionado

Lentamente los rubios le colocaron un estimulador a cada uno de los hombres, quienes tardaron unos minutos en acostumbrarse a los aparatos.

La prueba consistirá en lo siguiente, estos estimuladores tienen 10 niveles de potencia, con cada nivel las pequeñas descargas eléctricas sobre sus próstatas se harán más potentes

-Generalmente un hombre promedio no pasa del nivel 6 antes de eyacular sin control jeje – continuó Chiro

-Así que con la asistencia de nuestras lindas nenas, cada una irá subiendo la potencia de los controles cuando les indiquemos

Ustedes deberán de resistir lo más que puedan, si alguno se viene antes del nivel 8, queda descalificado, porque ese es el mínimo nivel que los actores requieren para eso

Angie y Ana, como ustedes fueron las primeras en superar su prueba, tendrán el honor de permanecer al frente para beber toda la leche que les salga a los potros

-Si alguno falla la puntería y se derrama en el suelo queda descalificado recuerden!

¿Listos? – terminaron los dos al unísono

Todos los hombres se acomodaron en línea en el centro de la estancia con Angie y Ana arrodilladas frente a ellos, ni que decir de que las dos ya estaban impacientes por que comenzara la acción, sentados en el sofá estaban Sol, Sofie, Cristy, Chiro y Gyro (quienes ya se habían sacado los estimuladores), cada uno con uno de los controles en la mano. Por indicación de Chiro todos tenían las piernas bien abiertas.

-Muy bien, comienza la prueba, todos aprieten el botón redondo – una vez hecho esto todos los chicos dieron un respingo poniendo cara de sorpresa

-Wooooah!

-Ah no mames!

-Jiji, al nivel uno solo se sienten algunas cosquillitas pero bueno todo bien ¿verdad?

-Sí, dale – dijo Amador

-Ahora aprieten el botón de la derecha – todos aumentaron la intensidad al nivel dos

-Wohuhu ¡esto se siente bacano nene! – Diego comenzaba a sentir como su verga se levantaba por sí sola, igual que la de los otros cuatro

-Mmm esta si es una buena vista ¿no? – comentó Ana al ver 5 penes erguirse frente a ella

-Tú lo has dicho amiga jeje – respondió Angie relamiéndose los labios

Acto seguido subieron al nivel tres, lo cual consiguió perfectas erecciones en todos, quienes empezaban a gemir tratando de mantener las manos en las caderas, para cuando llegaron al nivel 5 habían pasado 10 minutos desde el inicio, ya todos goteaban grandes cantidades de líquido preeyaculatorio, que ambas chicas tomaban con los dedos y saboreaban con deleite.

-¡Mmmmm! Creo que a partir de ahora te apodaremos la regadera mi querido Amador – dijo Angie divertida refiriéndose al continuo chorro de fluído cristalino que manaba de su punta

-Aaaahh mierda oooh – el musculoso temía no poder aguantar 2 niveles más sin venirse, sobre todo con los comentarios guarros que le dedicaban

-Muy bien, nivel 6 ahora

-La intensidad fue aumentada nuevamente, todos los chicos gemían y apretaban las nalgas reteniendo los fluidos que luchaban por salir de su parte delantera, nunca se hubieran imaginado una situación en la que se luchara por no venirse. Pronto llegaron al nivel 7.

-¡Oh puta madreeee!

-Aaaaahhh Fu-fuck ya no…

-Vamos solo tienen que aguantar un minuto más!

-Ustedes pueden!

Gyro checaba un cronómetro en su cel para indicar el aumento de nivel, no podía evitar sentirse divertido viendo la cara de los chicos mientras las chicas les daban ánimos, solo 15 segundos más… diez… cinco…

-Muy bien al nivel 8 ¡ahora!

-¡Guaaaahhh! – Amador dio dos pasos desesperados al frente y tomó a Angie insertando el pene en su boca soltando su carga con un fuerte gemido

-¡Aaaahhhhh! – Paco hizo lo propio soltando su chorro en la boca de Ana, quien demostró gran maestría al no dejar escapar ni una gota. Una vez terminaron ambos de venirse, Sol y Gyro apagaron sus estimuladores.

-Excelente trabajo señores ¡genial!

-Bacano machos – Chiro se asombró que los otros tres no se hubieran rendido y siguieran resistiendo – estos se creen muy aguantadores, pero todavía falta un minuto.

-Manuel, Diego y Giovany mantenían los ojos cerrados y todos los músculos tensos, queriendo demostrar que eran más de lo que sus coaches se esperaban

-Ya estamos listas para otro trago chicos

-Venga venga jiji – ambas ayudantes abrían la boca con malicia

-¡Suban al nivel 9!

-Uh- uuuuhh ¡aaaaaahhhh! – Giovany fue el siguiente en explotar, llenando la boca de Angie con más semen del que pudo tragar haciendo que escurriera un poco por su barbilla, los otros vitorearon con ánimo

-¡Yeaaahh! ¡Solo quedan dos finalistas! Espero que aguanten hasta el final

-Di-dios… uuuurrrrghh… - Manuel trató desesperadamente de resistir, pero 20 segundos después de la explosión de Gio, sintió que sus interiores se abrían por sí solos – Aaaaahhhhh! – apenas pudo llegar a tiempo hasta la boca de Ana, quien también se vió rebasada y terminó con los pechos bañados en leche – oh fuuuck

-Ya solo nos queda uno, ¿cuánto falta bro?

-30 segundos, man no puedo creer que este vaya a superar nuestra marca – para entonces Diego ya no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, todo su ser se concentraba en la sensación electrizante que recorría su interior.

-Señoritas, hagan el favor de colocarse bien juntitas frente al ganador y abrir bien la buchaca, y prepárense que esto va a estar intenso – Chiro se acercó al trasero de Diego una vez que sus amigas estaban en posición y miró a los demás – ¿listos?

-¡Listos!

Apretó una vez más el botón llegando al nivel máximo, dos segundos después emitió una descarga que provocó una vibración perceptible incluso en el mango del aparato, lo cual provocó lo que probablemente sería la mayor corrida de la vida de Diego, cuyo grito se debió escuchar hasta el primer piso del edificio mientras soltaba disparo tras disparo de semen hacia las hambrientas chicas, las cuales esta vez terminaron empapadas al no poder con toda la carga ni siquiera entre dos. Le tomó 15 disparos para poder tranquilizarse, el estimulador se había desactivado automáticamente.

-Oh meu Deus – Diego suspiró y se derrumbó sobre el sofá

-¡Y los premios para el más aguantador y el más lechero son para nuestro camarada Diego! – todos lo vitorearon y le chocaban el puño con entusiasmo.

-¡Muy pocos aguantan hasta el nivel 10 macho!

-Sí, de hecho el nivel 10 es corrida automática jeje nadie lo ha resistido – explicó Gyro

-Estuvo de maravilha amigos, pero si me disculpan creo que necesito reposar un rato – se recostó en el sofá cayendo rendido

-Alguien tráigale agua al chico, que acaba de perder mucho líquido jeje

-Bueno si ustedes nos disculpan caballeros, creo que mi amiga y yo vamos a la piscina a lavarnos – comentaron Angie y Ana

-Claro, ¡un aplauso para nuestras tragaleche oficiales! – todos hicieron más bulla y luego se tomaron otro descanso.

A las 5 de la tarde, una vez que ya todos estaban comidos y descansados, Chiro jugaba con una laptop tranquilamente, cuando recibió un mensaje.

-¡Irmão! ¡Ya está listo!

-Perfeito, ¡vengan todos! – les hizo señas con la mano para que se acercaran

-¡Aauuummm! Qué onda – Sofie acababa de despertar de una siesta

-¿Ya es hora de la tercera tarea?

-Yep, ¿conocen esta página? – Chiro volteó la computadora mostrando el portal principal de

-Claro, es de mis favoritas

-Era mi principal hobbie antes de conocerlos a ustedes jeje – bromeó Manuel

-Pues me alegra, porque adivinen quienes serán las próximas estrellas…

Después de esperar a que pasara la conmoción inicial, los morenos les explicaron que su padrino arregló una conexión anónima y temporal donde podrían subir videos solamente durante una hora que después serían borrados sin dejar rastro, así que armarían parejas al azar y grabarían un video de 5 minutos que posteriormente publicarían en esa página.

-Gyro ¡eso nos podría meter a todos en prisión! – le reclamó Cristy

-No seas tontita, hay muchísimas actrices de 16 años con papeles falsos en este negocio nena, no va a pasar nada por subir un video solo una hora – le respondió travieso

-Una vez subimos uno donde se la metíamos a una vecina, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, pero no salían nuestras caras jeje

-Pues a mí me gusta la idea, si esos viejos arrugados obtienen fama, ¿porqué nosotros no? – comentó Giovany emocionado

-Exacto, deben tener en cuenta que ustedes tienen mucha competencia con esos amateurs que se publican en estas páginas, hay que demostrarles quien manda n.n

-¿Y qué debemos hacer para pasar?

-Fácil, solamente deberán obtener más de mil votos en la hora que esté disponible el video, isso é tudo – terminaron ambos

Manuel les ayudó a generar una base aleatoria en la compu que asignara las parejas al azar, así como a la persona que los ayudaría a filmar, esta vez los gemelos solo esperarían. Una vez todo listo los equipos se pusieron en acción, tardaron entre 20 y 30 minutos en grabarlos y una vez que estuvieron listos se los dieron a sus anfitriones para que los subieran, por seguridad se deshabilitaron los comentarios en la página.

-Mmm perfecto, ahora solo a esperar – dijo Gyro una vez que subió los 5 videos a la página

-Descansen y cenen, iremos a llamar a nuestros invitados estrellas n.n

Todos cenaron una comida ligera mientras discutían quienes creían que vendrían, ellos ya habían visto algunas de las películas de _Brasil Fogo _e incluso habían memorizado el nombre de sus actores favoritos. Después de un rato los gemelos regresaron.

-Perdón por la tardanza, ¡hay que ver los videos solo se quedarán online 15 minutos más!

-Ok ok, primero el de Cristy y Manuel

Los mencionados habían elegido la recámara para su video, en el cual se mostraba a un muy dominante Manuel penetrando con furia a Cristy de perrito mientras le apretaba las tetas por detrás. El video había acumulado 3726 votos de 5 estrellas.

-¡Woooaaaw! ¡Mira todos esos votos! – Manuel no se lo podía creer

-Ya ves que el sexo ilegal vende menino, sabes me gusta como se ve el contraste entre tu piel morena y la blanca de Cristy

El siguiente fue el de Diego y Soledad, ellos eligieron el borde de la piscina, en una escena de sexo lento donde el manoseaba con lujuria todo el cuerpo de ella, penetrándola muy lentamente de lado. Se mostraban 2019 votos de 5 estrellas.

-Chaval si no los conociera diría que este es el intro de un video profesional, increíble

-Jeje gracias…

El tercero era de Angélica con Paco, lo hicieron en el pasto, Paco se soltó el cabello y penetraba a Angie por el ano mientras ella usaba un consolador en su vagina. Obtuvieron 4117 votos.

-¡Oh my god!

-¡Tráguense esa haha! – Paco y Angie chocaron las manos en actitud de triunfo

El cuarto video era el de Ana y Amador, ellos lo hicieron en la regadera, con el chico cargando a la chica penetrándola mientras le chupaba las tetas. El conteo de votos ascendía a 2570.

-Este hombre es de los que presumen los músculos definitivamente

-Bueno, uno debe usar lo que tiene ¿no? Jeje

-Claro, y tu cara de pervertida no tiene precio Anita querida – la aludida se sonrojó ante el comentario

Por último, Sofía y Giovany se grabaron en el balcón, iniciando con un titjob para posteriormente progresar a una penetración donde la chica montaba al chico haciendo close up a sus genitales. Obtuvieron 3900 votos.

-Saben yo esperaba que todos pasaran sin dificultad, pero no creí que superarían los dos mil votos y ¡todos lo hicieron! – comentó Chiro alegre mientras cerraba la computadora

-Eso hablará muy bien de ustedes

-¡Genial!

-¡Bacano!

En eso el celular de Gyro empezó a sonar, después de un minuto colgó y miró a sus compañeros con diversión.

-Ya llegaron nuestros invitados

Todos estaban hechos un manojo de nervios, reunidos en la sala esperaron a que el ascensor llegara, cosa que inevitablemente sucedió; los gemelos fueron hacia las puertas y recibieron a 6 adultos que los miraron de una forma desafiante.

-Señores permítanos presentarles a sus amas de esta noche jeje

-Esta belleza de aquí es Lupe – Gyro le dio un apretón en la nalga a una escultural chica de 1.75 de altura, tez aperlada, cabello negro largo muy lacio y curvas muy redondas que sugerían algunas cirugías, iba vestida con una blusa simple blanca de tirantes y unos jeans.

-Mucho gusto guapos ;) – dijo ella con un acento mexicano, los otros le respondieron tímidamente mientras se les caía la baba

-Ella es Jess, una amiga cercana – una chica de piel blanca y cabello castaño largo se acercó y les mandó un beso y un guiño, solamente traía el top de un bikini azul y unos shorts, en su hombro había un tatuaje de la palabra "bitch" rodeada de rosas

-Espero que nos diviertan esta noche machos ;)

-Y por último, pero no menos importante, Jazmín – la aludida tenía piel morena con cabello rubio recogido en una larga coleta, mostraba una sonrisa encantadora y muchos piercings en orejas, cejas y ombligo, llevaba una diminuta blusita de ejercicio y pants de licra

-Hola chicos, un placer n.n

-El placer es nuestro señorita – dijo Manuel sin dejar de desnudarlas con la mirada

-Jeje, estos pubertos ya se están relamiendo ¿no? – comentó uno de los hombres

-Seguramente – respondió Chiro – ahora para las damitas estos serán sus sementales, primero un conocido, nuestro papá Rafael! – ciertamente su cara era idéntica a la de los gemelos, pero él tenía el pelo castaño con un peinado rebelde y una bandana, su cuerpo era mucho más atlético que el de sus hijos, apenas contenido por una playera ajustada y unos vaqueros.

-Pueden llamarme Rafa mamacitas ;) – lo cierto es que Ana y Cristi, al ser íntimas de los gemelos, ya habían tenido la oportunidad de fornicar también con Rafa en el pasado

-Este hombre bestia es Leo – señaló a un chico con muy abundante vello corporal castaño, el cual le cubría pecho, abdomen y brazos, no por ello ocultando sus bien trabajados músculos, su cabellera era alborotada y los rasgos de su cara eran algo toscos pero le daban un aire salvaje, iba sin camisa solamente con unos shorts

-Qué onda mamis, espero les guste rudo jeje – todas se rieron nerviosas

-Y por último este es Fer, un auténtico galán – el último también tenía un cuerpo muy bien esculpido, era el más moreno de los tres y llevaba pelo negro corto en puntas y aros en los pezones, también iba sin camisa con unos jeans.

-Mucho gusto chiquitas ;)

-Bueno en primer lugar señores una de las reglas de la casa es que no se puede traer ropa asi que… pues…

-Debiste decir eso desde el principio rubio, ya se me hacía raro – luego de decir esto Jess se quitó el bra sin ningún pudor mostrando unas tetas perfectas

-Si, ya era hora de liberar presión ¿no? – todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo provocando miradas de asombro y deseo por parte de los jóvenes, sobre todo al ver que las chicas no tenían ninguna imperfección y que las vergas de los machos alcanzaban el mismo tamaño que las de los gemelos, o en caso de su padre, un par de centímetros más.

-¿Por qué no se acercan? para ir conociéndonos mejor ¿no? – Lupe se situó entre Amador y Paco acariciando sus pectorales, éstos no tardaron en manosear a su nueva amiga

-Excelente idea Lupita n.n

Muy pronto las tres chicas se acomodaron en un sillón con los 5 aspirantes bien arrimados acariciándolas y el mismo caso con los actores, que tenían a las señoritas bajo los brazos sobándoles las tetas y dejando que acariciaran sus miembros. Los gemelos comían un sándwich mientras les explicaban.

-Veo que ya se llevan bien, me alegro porque van a trabajar muy juntitos hoy n.n

-Bueno, lo que sea con tal de ayudar a futuros colegas – dijo Fer

-No tan rápido Fer, primero hay que ver si tienen lo que hace falta – terció Jess

-A eso queríamos llegar, ustedes juzgarán si ellos pasan al último día de la prueba o si deben irse a casa sin nada – continuó Gyro – Enrico nos puso énfasis en que deben de ser objetivos y juzgar con criterio.

-Ya corta el rollo Gyro, dinos de que se trata la prueba – le apuró Rafa

-Ok bájale viejo, es fácil, solamente deberán coger con alguno de los invitados, pero ojo, a uds se les prohíbe dar consejos o tomar el rol activo, ustedes solo deben dejarse llevar

-Deberán usar todo lo que han aprendido para darles la mejor experiencia posible a sus jueces! Pasarán si logran provocarle un orgasmo a su pareja – continuó Chiro

-¡Y eso es todo! – terminaron ambos a la vez

-Wooohuuu ¡bonito se los pusieron! – exclamó Leo

-Pues yo creo que no tendrán tanto problema – comentó Jazmín masturbando un poco a Manuel – están muito bem equipados jiji

-Bueno pues tienen hasta las 2 de la mañana para pasar la prueba, aunque les sugiero que terminen rápido y duerman porque lo de mañana va a estar duro

-Si nos necesitan estamos en la alberca – ambos hermanos salieron dejando a los aprendices a merced de los veteranos

-Muy bien señoritas, ¿quién coge con quién?

-Que ellos elijan, dales esa ventaja – sugirió Lupe

-Primero las damas entonces – comentó Diego

-Yo con Leo – dijo Sofie, quien ya estaba a su lado acariciándole el vello del pecho

-Yo también, me encantan los machos peluditos n.n – secundó Cristy

-Yo quiero con el gran Rafa – dijo Sol sentándose en la pierna del patriarca do Santos

-¿Segura nena? Yo seré más difícil de ordeñar que mis amigos…

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué mejor forma de alcanzar a la diosa Isis que cogiendo con su marido?

-Bueno eso es cierto jeje, pues vete preparando zorrita

-Bien, entonces nosotras dos con el morenazo de fuego jeje – dijo Angie

-¡Yeaah! ¡No se arrepentirán mamis van a ver! – respondió Fer abrazando a sus chicas – ahora ustedes…

-Yo pido con Lupita – dijo rápido Amador

-Yo con Jess – siguió Paco

-Yo también con la rica Lupita jeje – pidió Giovany

-Entonces yo contigo Jazmín – le dijo Diego a la chica más parecida a él – ¿y tu, Manuel?

-Mmm ¿no se puede con las tres? – respondió pícaro el más joven provocando risas en todos

-Yo me agarro a este mocoso, no te molesta ¿verdad jazmín? – preguntó Jess

-No te preocupes, si me quedo con ganas tengo a 3 do Santos en la banca jeje

-Pues todo arreglado, ¡vénganse preciosas acá tenemos unos buenos lugares!

Las respectivas parejas se separaron para tener más privacidad, Amador y Giovany guiaron a Lupe hacia el jacuzzi, que ya estaba preparado con burbujas y aromaterapia, no tardaron en llevarla dentro y comenzar con un erótico preámbulo en el agua lamiendo cada parte del moreno cuerpo de la mexicana, quien disfrutaba el tener a dos machos jóvenes pasando sus lenguas por sus senos, vientre y cuello sin ningún pudor ni prejuicio, ella creía que sus compatriotas eran calientes hasta que conoció a los brasileños.

-Mmmm empiezan bien papacitos, caliéntenme más…

-Ahí vamos ricura no te desesperes – le dijo Gio antes de atrapar su pezón con la boca

Rafa se había llevado a Sol hacia una de las recámaras, donde ambos tomaron una pastilla de éxtasis antes de comenzar con un baile erótico de Sol encima de la cama, quien movía las caderas de forma muy lasciva permitiendo que el mayor de los do Santos le lamiera el clítoris, por su parte Rafa disfrutaba del espectáculo de tener una quinceañera puta con buenas tetas dispuesta a ser toda suya a cambio solamente de algo de aprobación.

-Deus estas riquísima menina, deberías dejarme hacerte un hijo

-Jeje, podríamos arreglar eso una vez que seamos compañeros de trabajo meu amor

Rafa no resistió más y empezó a comerle el pussy intensamente provocando gemidos de placer en la joven.

Leo convenció a Sofie y Cristy de fornicar en el jardín, pues al joven actor le excitaba hacerlo al aire libre y aún más si eran observados por otros, así que ante la vista de los gemelos (quienes no se esforzaban en disimular) comenzó a recibir sexo oral de parte de Cristy mientras exploraba la boca de Sofie con su lengua en un beso muy salvaje que provocaba gemidos en su pareja penas tuviera tiempo de agarrar aire, unos minutos después ella también bajo para compartir la verga del semental, lamiendo entre ambas toda su entrepierna mientras sus rostros eran ocultados en parte por el abundante vello púbico.

-Aaaah eso es mamacitas ¡chúpenle la verga a su macho!

-Mmmm esto esta deliciosísimo – comentó Sofie succionando el escroto, su compañera prefirió no responder para seguir saboreando su comida

En la sala Diego hacía un 69 con Jazmín en el suelo alfombrado, su pene desaparecía por completo en la boca de la actriz mientras él se afanaba en beber el jugo de su vagina, que para su sorpresa sabía deliciosa como si nunca hubiera sido usada, después pensó que tal vez no todos los actores fueran tan promiscuos como los do Santos.

-Ya estás muy bien lubricada chiquita, ¿quieres pasar al plato fuerte? Preguntó él con lujuria

-Lo que tú quieras papacito, tu mandas n.n

A un lado de ellos, Fer le chupaba las tetas a sus dos compañeras con mucho entusiasmo, mientras ellas le estimulaban el pene y los pezones, en momentos las jalaba para darles un beso de lengua.

-Entonces cómo te gusta Fer, ¿suave o rudo? – preguntó Angie juguetonamente

-Obvio me gusta rudo chiquitas n.n

-¡Entonces no hay problema si somos malas contigo no? – dijo Ana jalándole los aros

-Para nada, pero cuidado porque a mí también me gusta ser malo – dicho esto las jaló fuertemente y empezó a morderlas dejándoles chupetones en todo el cuerpo

Las dos chicas gimieron cuando notaron que el moreno invadía sus anos con los dedos en círculos mientras chupaba sus pechos con más fuerza que antes.

En la otra recámara Jess disfrutaba de una de sus posiciones favoritas, Paco la penetraba lento y profundo mientras Manuel le ofrecía su pene para ser engullido, ambos le decían obscenidades y disfrutaban de la experticia de la actriz para encontrar los puntos de mayor placer.

-Mmmm, que pasa chicos, aquí no están sus mamás, pueden desatarse cuando quieran jeje

-La puta quiere que le demos duro Manu, ¿qué dices?

-Vamos a darle pene hasta que reviente – dicho esto trató de meter toda su polla en la garganta de la actriz de golpe, pero ella se lo esperaba y la tragó como si nada, era experta después de todo…

Sol alternaba entre sus dos cavidades para alojar el pene de Rafa, quien le daba por la vagina y por el ano con igual facilidad, en ese momento todavía iba lento pero al final planeaba darle con todo.

-Aaaaahh ummmmm ah señor… nunca hubiera creído…. Que podría coger mejor que sus hijos…

-Esto no es nada mi reina – invadió su boca nuevamente mientras aceleraba un poco la faena

-Dios tengo la salchicha bien dura hermanito – comentó Chiro mientras veían como Leo penetraba a Cristy de perrito en medio de gemidos y exhalaciones fuertes

-Yo igual, pero mejor no hacemos nada qué tal si ahorita nos toca a nosotros también jeje

Leo le indicó a las dos chicas que se acomodaran una al lado de la otra, de esta forma podía alternar entre las dos vaginas penetrándolas de perrito rápidamente

-¡Eso es mis perritas aprieten bien el coñito para que les de su premio!

Las dos compañeras en celo no pudieron contestar porque fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro grito que retumbó en toda la casa

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – los gemelos y Leo se dieron una mirada cómplice y el actor continuó con su labor.

Lupe derramaba fluidos vaginales en los muslos de Amador, quien después de 15 minutos de penetración dura consiguió su objetivo y le dio un orgasmo a la mexicana, quien sudaba sensualmente debido a los vapores del baño y su grito se había amplificado por el eco.

-Aaaahhh aaaaaahhh muy bien Amador, tú estás… aprobado…

-Mmm y si me quedé con ganas de más mami ;)

-Tendrás que esperar a que yo acabe con la señorita amigo – Giovany la tomó de la mano y la condujo de nuevo al agua donde le empezó a estimular el mojado clítoris besándose apasionadamente, el otro chico se limitó a mirar satisfecho de haber sido el primero en pasar.

-Jajá, ¿qué pasa? ¡Creí que iban a ser chicas malas!

Fer le metía el pene a Angie por el culo sin darle tregua haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco por la mezcla de dolor y placer que sentía, Angie lamía los genitales de ambos aprovechando cada vez que Fer sacaba su falo para engullirlo y succionarlo con fuerza, cosa que al parecer lo excitaba mucho.

-Como va todo allá compadre, ¿está rica la nena? – le preguntó Diego, quien tenía a Jazmín cabalgando su entrepierna

-De-deliciosa amigo jeje – con una mano le frotaba su punto sensible y con la otra pellizcaba uno de sus pezones haciéndola gemir

Jess se sentía tremendamente excitada por la nueva posición a la que le habían sometido, tenía que reconocer la creatividad de los jóvenes, quienes al darse cuenta que solos no podrían llevar a la actriz al orgasmo, decidieron penetrarla los dos al mismo tiempo, llenando y distendiendo su vagina con el grosor de sus dos penes en un mete-saca coordinado.

-AAAHH OH MEU AAAAHHH MÁS ADENTRO NENES ¡SIIIII!

Ambos jadeaban sin parar, Paco, debajo de Jess le apretaba las tetas sin piedad mientras Manuel encima le sobaba los muslos, ambos se movían como si no hubiera un mañana

-OH SI, SIIIIII ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! – Jess también había alcanzado el orgasmo

-Oh mierd… ¡aaaaaahhhhhh! – Leo derramó su semilla dentro de Sofía, quien para entonces ya estaba exhalando exhausta por las embestidas

-¡Es todo Sofie! Así se hace – le gritaron los mirones – jeje que tan zorritas pueden ser ¿eh?

Amador, Giovany, Lupe y Angie salieron al jardín y entraron a la piscina con ellos, Sofie se les unió poco después mientras Leo pasaba a penetrar nuevamente a Cristy

-¡Hey! ¿Ya todos ustedes terminaron? Jaja ¿qué tal estuvieron Lupita?

-Estos dos brasileiros si saben moverse, con gusto hago una peli con ellos jeje ;) – respondió ella

-Es todo machotes ¡chóquenla! – ambos hermanos chocaron sus puños con sus amigos – ¿y qué tal el Fer?

-Resultó más intenso de lo que me esperaba, y creo que venirse dentro de mí solo lo prendió más, pobre Anita no la va a dejar ir – respondió Angie flotando boca arriba

-Sip, así es él

Gyro ya estaba encima de Lupe cuando Manuel, Paco y Jess regresaron, la actriz estaba de excelente humor y se estiraba al caminar

-¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo les fue?!

-Todo bien por acá, ¿y ustedes?

-Estos machos son buenos, creo que los tomaré bajo mi tutela y les enseñaré todos mis secretos jiji, el chico rubio se estaba viniendo cuando pasamos por la sala

Y efectivamente poco después salieron Diego y Jazmín manoseándose al caminar, una hora después todos excepto Sol y Rafa se bañaban en la piscina salpicándose, tomando algo o fajoneándose.

-¿Qué pasa con el viejo? Ya se tardaron demasiado

-A lo mejor fue demasiado para su amiguita la tetona jeje

-Naaa, yo creo que… - de repente vieron la puerta deslizarse y Sol, visiblemente cansada y con toda la parte interior de las piernas empapada, se asomó seguida de Rafa – ¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde se habían metido?!

-Desculpe o atraso jeje – respondió su padre mientras abrazaba a Sol

-Esta bestia no se conformó con una corrida, así que lo hicimos otras dos veces jiji – este comentario disparó una tremenda ola de vítores y gritos, Jess tomó unas botellas de Tequila y repartió a todos

-¡Un brindis por todos los jóvenes calenturientos!

-¡Salud!

Todos bebieron y luego los gemelos cantaron algunas canciones con el karaoke, los mayores les contaban algunas de sus experiencias y los animaban a seguir sus pasos, algunos fueron por otro round y otros solo se relajaron, al dar la una de la mañana, Rafa les indicó que debían retirarse para dejarlos descansar.

-La prueba de mañana será la más dura, así que más vale que todos estén en su mejor condición, ¿ya está todo listo verdad?

-Si pá, nosotros nos encargamos

-Muchas gracias por todo Rafa, ¡y a ustedes también colegas!

-Cuando quieran, a ver si luego se pasan por la casa en nuestra próxima orgía, se ponen bien locas jeje

Los actores se fueron por el ascensor y todos se relajaron, estaban tan agotados que no tuvieron que decirles dos veces que se retiraran a las recámaras y durmieran

*** Domingo ***

Al despertarse todos sintieron un aroma delicioso saliendo de la cocina, los gemelos habían preparado el desayuno, el cual consistía en hot cakes, frutas, unos paninis de tocino con queso y jugo o leche

-¡Buenos días hijitos! ¡Pasen a desayunar antes de bañarse!

-Wow yo si me caso

Todos acudieron a la mesa pero pronto cayeron en cuenta de que uno de los lugares estaba vacío.

-Mmm, ¿dónde está Diego? Creí que ya se había levantado – los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada tensa

-Pues, la verdad Diego se fue esta mañana eh

-¡¿Queeé?! – todos los miraron incrédulos y dejaron de comer

Antes de que Chiro y Gyro empezaran a cocinar vieron a Diego salir del baño

-¡Hey! madrugaste hoy – el rubio se acercó con una mirada que hizo que los otros se preocuparan

-Buenos días chicos

-¿Qué pasa hombre?, te ves deprimido…

-Bueno, quería decirles que les agradezco todo lo que nos han dado, estos dos días han sido más intensos que toda mi vida

-Man, no me digas que…

-Si, creo que es hora de la retirada bro, la verdad es que después de lo del estimulador no me e sentido muy bien

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿por qué no nos dijiste?, mierda – Gyro supuso que su próstata se había inflamado demasiado y ahora estaba agotada

-Pensé que era cosa de reposar un poco, pero anoche apenas y pude venirme con Jazmín, y hoy de plano mi amigo no responde – dijo agitando un poco su pene, que si bien se congestionaba un poco no lograba levantarse a la altura usual – así que no creo que pueda hacer nada con lo que sea que consista la prueba de hoy

-Puta madre amigo tan bien que ibas… - no sabían que decir

Los hermanos abrazaron a su amigo y le aseguraron que sería más que bienvenido a repetir la prueba el siguiente año, una vez vestido, Diego llamó el ascensor que lo llevaría a la planta baja, donde un chofer ya lo estaba esperando.

.¡Llévate un premio de consuelo!

Diego rió al ver que le habían dado el estimulador anal, sin duda para que siguiera practicando.

-Supongo que no quería que lo vieran así de… flácido

-No lo puedo creer… ¡saliendo de aquí iré a verlo y a darle la cojida de su vida!

-Nuestra Sol siempre tan altruista…

Todos continuaron desayunando mientras los ánimos poco a poco volvían a la normalidad, les indicaron que los invitados para la última prueba llegarían a las 11 de la mañana, por lo que debían descansar y relajarse hasta entonces. Todos se dispersaron y se entretuvieron en diversas actividades, algunos veían la televisión, otros alimentaron a los animales y otros simplemente charlaban

-Oye Chiro, ¿no deberíamos limpiar un poco antes de irnos? – le preguntó Sofie

-Un actor nunca limpia sus propios fluidos nena, no te preocupes

-Oigan, acabo de recibir una llamada de Enrico, él no podrá venir sino hasta la tarde así que nosotros les explicaremos la última prueba!

Todos se juntaron nuevamente para escuchar la explicación de su sensei

-El último día tiene solamente una prueba, una – dijo levantando un dedo para enfatizar

-Hasta ahora han conocido el sexo en grupo, en trío, en serie…

-El uso de estimulantes, diversas técnicas y hasta el porno en internet…

-Además de que han cogido con verdaderos pros…

-Pero las personas que vienen ahora son los verdaderos monstruos

-Personalmente, no he conocido ningún hombre ni ninguna mujer que supere a estos dos

Todos escuchaban muy atentos y un tanto temerosos, no se imaginaban algo de tanta magnitud, ¿o tal vez simplemente estaban exagerando?

-Su única tarea es resistir una sesión de sexo con ellos, si lo logran y ellos les dan su aprobación…

-Serán nuestros futuros colegas de manera oficial – terminaron ambos

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿solamente coger con una persona? – Paco se mostraba incrédulo, pero los hermanos solo asintieron con la cabeza

-Bajaré al primer piso a recibirlos – Gyro tomó su celular y se dirigió al ascensor

Todos trataron de sacarle más información a Chiro pero él se limitó a beber una cerveza mientras se hundía en el sofá, una vez que oyeron el sonido del ascensor regresando todos miraron expectantes.

Junto a Gyro entró un joven muy moreno, de cabello negro algo alborotado y ojos violetas muy expresivos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su tremenda musculatura, que sobrepasaba por mucho a la de Amador e incluso la de los actores de la noche anterior, quien sea que fuera ese chico era obvio que no salía del gimnasio, vestía una camiseta sin mangas y unos shorts largos muy amplios.

-Señores, les presento a nuestro primo Alexis "Minotauro" Minauro, dos veces campeón de la liga de boxeo juvenil de peso pesado y semental en sus ratos libres, ¡tiene 13 años!

-Que hay, mucho gusto – mandó el saludo al aire por estar ocupado inspeccionando los cuerpos de las 5 chicas de pies a cabeza – ¿así que estas son las hembras de las que me hablaron? No están mal…

El tono de ligera arrogancia de Alexis molestó a más de uno de los chicos, quienes no se explicaron como los gemelos, siendo tan guays podrían tener un familiar así.

-Por cierto Chiro, la otra invitada se retrasó un poco por una visita, así que espero no les importe que yo empiece primero…

-Para nada hombre jeje

-¿Así que tú eres el súper monstruo sexual que esperábamos?– comentó Amador – pues si que eres fuerte, pero no veo que otra cosa tengas de especial amigo

-¿Mmm? – Alexis se le quedó viendo por un par de segundos, posteriormente se quitó la camisa mostrando unos abdominales que bien podrían ser confundidos con piedras – normalmente por comentarios como ese mando a la gente a la sala de urgencias, pero por respeto a mis primos… - el chico caminó a la mesa y se sentó poniendo el enorme brazo derecho en posición de vencidas, le señaló el otro asiento a Amador con la cabeza

-Jeje, no te puedes salir de esta chico, respalda tus palabras – le dijo Angie en tono sarcástico

Amador no tuvo más opción que aceptar el reto de Alexis, el cual se veía muy serio al respecto; aun cuando con sólo mirar el tamaño de sus músculos se sabía quién sería el ganador, al menos le daría un poco de fatiga al niñato ese.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos apoyando la otra en el borde de la mesa y a la cuenta de tres empezaron con la contienda, sin embargo todos se sorprendieron al ver que Amador ponía una expresión de intenso esfuerzo mientras que su oponente apenas y parpadeaba, pronto las venas se empezaron a marcar en el bíceps del mayor y se distinguieron pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-Mierda, mierda…

-¿Eso es todo? No deberías insultar a hombres a los que ni siquiera les puedes dar pelea

Con un esfuerzo rápido Alexis bajó el brazo de Amador hasta la mesa en menos de dos segundos, todos lanzaron sonidos de burla y ambos se levantaron de la mesa, el semblante de Alex pasó a ser burlón nuevamente.

-Un verdadero macho debe de ser fuerte, no me imagino actores porno sin músculos que mostrar – dijo esto examinando los cuerpos de los otros 4, especialmente el de Manuel, quien era el más flaco, luego se dirigió nuevamente a Amador – tú estás aceptable aunque debes aprender a respetar a un macho alfa cuando lo ves

-¿Alfa? ¿Pero qué chingados te has…? - Amador no pudo terminar la frase, pues mientras la empezaba Gyro le bajó los shorts a su primo revelando la verdadera razón de su actitud tan presumida

Tanto hombres como mujeres abrieron la boca sin darse cuenta, los primeros de la incredulidad, las segundas probablemente del antojo, pero lo que se reveló entre las piernas del boxeador era sin lugar a duda un espectáculo que no verían en ningún otro lugar; el pene en reposo del treceañero tenía una inconcebible longitud que sobrepasaba la de Giovany erecta, además de que su grosor fácilmente rebasaba la circunferencia de cualquier mano de mujer, como cerecita del pastel, dos testículos del tamaño de aguacates pequeños colgaban de un escroto negro a la altura ideal para mantener su forma y rebotar al moverse.

-¿Pe-pero qué…?

-¡Eso… es real?

-Jeje, esa es la reacción usual. ¿no Alex? – le preguntó Gyro

-¿Seguro que ya se mojaron con solo verla? – respondió el superdotado

-¡Diles cuanto te mide parada, primito! – le gritó Chiro

-Según mi mamá, mide 35.5 cm de largo y 8 de grosor

-Oh my fucking god ¿es en serio?! – se veía que a Ana se le hacía agua la boca… y otras partes…

-¡Ja! Me sería muy fácil simplemente usar este garrote con el que nací para ser actor como mis primos, pero como ya dije, ¡los verdaderos machos se ganan el respeto con su fuerza! Y ya me harté del guiri-guiri así que todas las hembras se vienen conmigo, tú, tráenos unas cheves bien heladas ¿no? – le dijo a Manuel mientras cargaba a Sol y a Cristy en cada brazo y se las llevaba a una de las recámaras, las otras 3 no esperaron a que se lo dijeran dos veces y los siguieron.

Todos los hombres se quedaron en la sala sin saber que decir ante tal demostración de dominancia masculina

-No se preocupen, el chico es un amor una vez que agarra confianza

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada, estaban tan ocupados viendo el rapto de sus compañeras que no se dieron cuenta de que Isis do Santos los observaba desde hace un rato, la mismísima diosa del porno se encontraba desnuda frente a ellos

-¡Má! ¿A qué horas llegaste? – preguntaron sus dos hijos a la vez

-Hace como diez minutos, ¿cómo están señores? ¿Les han tratado bien mis dos nenes?

-¡Po-por supuesto señora!

-¡Claro que sí! Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad

La actriz rió un poco al ver el nerviosismo de los jóvenes, notando que todas sus vergas, incluidas las de sus dos hijos, se ponían duras con sólo verla, le complacía obtener esta reacción en los hombres desde los doce años de edad y notar que aún no perdía ese poder. Caminó seductoramente aspirando el olor de los adolescentes en el aire.

-No tienen que decirme señora, sólo trátenme como a cualquier amiga de su edad – pasó junto a Manuel y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla – sé un buen chico y llévale esas cervezas a Alexis, no queremos que se enfade – el menor se movió como de rayo

-Bueno señores ya tenemos a nuestra segunda invitada, Isis "la diosa del porno" do Santos, 8 veces premiada como la actriz del año del cine para adultos y estrella indiscutible de producciones _Brasil Fogo_, tiene 30 años, de los cuales 15 ha tenido el honor de ser la madre de dos hermosas criaturas…

-Hablando de hermosas, Chiro, quise pasar a recoger tus tangas a la lavandería pero estarán hasta mañana

-¡¿Qué?! Aay mamaaaaa, no tenías que decir eso en público – todos se rieron mientras él se sonrojaba

-Eso pasa cuando revelas la edad de tu madre ¬¬ bueno machos, es hora de su examen final, así que síganme – la mujer escoltó a los 4 muchachos a la otra recámara

Chiro y Gyro rápidamente encendieron la televisión sintonizando la cámara de seguridad instalada en el cuarto de Alexis, encontraron la imagen que justo se imaginaban: El boxeador se encontraba extendido a sus anchas en el centro de la cama, su colosal falo se encontraba bien erecto como una columna, siendo estimulado por las manos y lenguas de Angie, Sofie y Ana, mientras Cristy devoraba su escroto y Sol mimaba al macho dejando sus senos a la altura de su cabeza ofreciéndoselos.

-Mmm, estas si son buenas tetas – el moreno no se cansaba de chupar los abultados pezones, como esperando que en cualquier momento surgiera una deliciosa leche – podría mamártelas todo el día

-Son todas tuyas, lo que quiera mi rey – le respondió ella revolviendo su cabello y rozando sus endurecidos pectorales

-Así me gusta putita, y se ve k a ustedes ya les gustó mi tronco, pueden entrarle sin miedo jeje – tomó la cabeza de Sofie y la empujó hacia abajo haciendo que buena parte de su verga entrara hasta su garganta – aaaah así mamita – Alexis le dio un trago a su cerveza y le levantó el dedo medio a la cámara, presintiendo que lo observaban

En el otro cuarto ya habían entrado en acción también, Isis ocupaba la posición central mientras Paco le comía el coño totalmente extasiado, Manuel le chupaba los pechos mientras Amador y Giovany le ofrecían sus vergas, las cuales alternaba para hacerles sexo oral y estimular sus testículos, la expresión de todos indicaba que estaban pasando el mejor día de sus vidas

-Ay mamacita que ricura me quiero venir en tu boca chiquita

-Y tus chichis son una delicia mami, te las voy a comer toditas

-Aaaaahhh mmmm si mis machos háganme suya todo lo que quieran

Paco no soportó la tentación de tener la parte íntima de Isis a la mano y pronto introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, a los otros no les importó, sabían que ella fácilmente podría soporta polvos con cada uno de ellos

-Oh si, oh si mami te gusta tener 4 vergas para ti sola ¿eh? – los muchachos no eran conscientes de que pudieran decir cosas tan vulgares, pero ese era otro de los poderes de Isis: convertir hasta al más caballero en un macho primitivo

-¿Para qué preguntas si se nota que le encanta? jeje – los dos chicos de atrás metieron sus dos vergas a la vez en su boca

Un montón de gemidos comenzaron a escucharse así que cambiaron nuevamente de canal, Alexis había comenzado a penetrar a Sol, cuya expresión era de un éxtasis suprahumano al estar empalada en el pene gigante, aunque una buena porción había quedado fuera.

-¡OH SENHOR I VAI REDUCIR PELA METADE! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

-Aaaahh ¡gózala putita la verga de tu papi! – le decía mientras sujetaba sus caderas firmemente subiendo y bajando

Muy pronto un cuantioso chorro de líquido vaginal salió disparado hacia abajo humedeciendo el pubis de Alexis y parte de las sábanas, tras esto la dejó ir y continuó con la siguiente, esta vez dejando que las demás lamieran sus huevos o le restregaran el coño en la cara mientras penetraba a Angie, la cual puso exactamente la misma expresión que Sol tenía momentos antes

-Ese menino es un semental nato ¿eh?

-Sip, gracias al cielo no lo tenemos en contra jeje – ambos gemelos no podían evitar frotar sus miembros mientras veían las escenas.

Una doble penetración, Manuel había dejado las ubres en paz por un rato y ahora luchaba por deslecharse en la vagina de su diosa y Amador le hacía lo mismo a su ano, los otros solo manoseaban sus pechos y echaban porras

-¡Eso es Manuel! ¡Dale duro a la perra! ¡Que se le quede tu verga marcada!

-Oh mi… ¡Oh aaaaahhh si así! ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! – Isis soltó sus fluidos indicando un orgasmo provocado por el menor de ellos, todos exclamaron jubilosos

Isis atrajo a Manuel para darle un muy erótico beso francés mientras éste seguía con sus embestidas, después Paco se posicionó a horcajadas sobre ella y le obligó a mamarle el pene mientras se masturbaba, ella captó sus intenciones de inmediato y usó sus mejores técnicas para estimular el glande del chico, quien eyaculó cuantiosamente en la boca de Isis, ella tragó la mayor parte pero dejó salir un pequeño chorro que tomó con sus dedos y esparció lujuriosamente en sus dos pezones, esto alborotó todavía más a los sementales provocando erecciones dolorosas.

-Você é a melhor mulher do mundo mamãe

-Cale a boca e me penetrar pai – Isis abrió bien las piernas ofreciendo la vagina que Manuel había dejado libre para ir y besarla, después él y Paco frotaban cada uno de sus pezones con sus vergas mientras Gio y Amador la seguían trabajando

Una vez que todos probaron su coño al menos una vez, Isis les indicó que se pararan los cinco en círculo frente a ella y le dieran el mejor baño de semen de su vida, ante lo cual todos comenzaron a masturbarse frenéticamente mientras ella repartía lamidas, chupetones y frotadas, ella tenía la experiencia necesaria para saber a quién estimular más y a quien menos de manera que todos llegaran al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, cosa que cumplió a la perfección recibiendo 5 chorros simultáneos, los cuales aterrizaron en su boca, mejillas, cuello y pechos dejándola literalmente bañada en semen.

La cama estaba ya completamente empapada en fluidos femeninos de tantos orgasmos que Alexis les había provocado a las féminas, todas estaban exhaustas y satisfechas y miraban a su macho penetrar por segunda vez a Ana, quien se aferraba con las uñas a las sábanas mojadas mientras era montada como una hembra en celo

-AAAAAAHHHHH ¡OH SIM! ¡AAAH DELICIOSOOO!

-MMMM aaaaahhh – Alexis resoplaba haciendo sonidos animales mientras movía expertamente su gran virilidad

-AAAHH ¡M-METEMELA TUDO MEU GARANHÃO! ¡AAAAAAHHHH! – Ana había pedido algo que cambiaría su vida por siempre

-¿Ahhh você tem certeza meu cadela? – La expresión de Alexis se puso lujuriosa y emocionada

-¡SIM POR FAVOR!

Alexis nunca dejaría ir una oportunidad como esa, que aun con toda su experiencia sexual se le había presentado muy pocas veces, y siempre con resultados adversos para la involucrada, pero ella lo había pedido y estaba grabado, así que agarro a su hembra bien firme de la cadera y lentamente comenzó a empujar su voraz miembro cada vez más adentro, sintiendo como se abría el interior de Ana y haciéndola gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Oh mierda… - Los gemelos se miraron estupefactos

-Dios, no puede ser… - Isis también reconoció la causa de ese grito

Todas miraban incrédulas como ese enorme monstruo desaparecía dentro de la cavidad de Ana mientras ella gritaba de… ¿dolor? ¿placer?... Alexis bufó aire por la nariz al toparse con una resistencia, la cual empujó y abrió con la fuerza de sus caderas haciendo que la punta de su pene llegara a límites a los cuales ningún pene debería haber llegado: había traspasado su cérvix y ahora penetraba su útero, con un último empujón finalmente todos sus 35 cm habían invadido a Ana

-Aaaaaarrrggghhh… oh dios…. Aaaaaaahhhh…

-Que mamita tan golosa jeje querías mi tronco entero, pues ahora lo vas a tener gran puta

Alexis empezó a embestir con fuerza brutal sacando y metiendo toda la longitud de su miembro, disfrutando la sensación de que sus huevos chocaran contra el pubis femenino, sabiendo que con cada estocada desgarraba el útero de su pareja dejándolo inservible para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera darle placer, Ana poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la sensación y comenzó a seguir el ritmo de su compañero, gimiendo de placer en una cadena de orgasmos que provocaban que no parara de derramar líquidos por todos lados, a los diez minutos el preadolescente sacó su palpitante carne y la apuntó hacia las demás estrujándola con ambas manos

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh! ¡Todas listas para recibir su premio! – todas se apelmazaron frente a Alexis abriendo bien la boca –woooaaahhh AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ¡YEAAAHHH!

Un fuerte y veloz río de semen caliente surgió de la oscura punta del pene más grande de Brasil, surcó el espacio en milisegundos y llegó hasta las hambrientas bocas de las chicas, los disparos de Alexis eran mucho más abundantes y prolongados que los de un hombre normal, por lo que tuvo el suficiente tiempo para apuntarlos a las 5 bocas que debía alimentar, una vez que todas recibieron apuntó a sus cuerpos dejándolas empapadas con su leche, cosa que ellas aprovecharon para lamerse entre sí y engullir el delicioso néctar del macho alfa, que aunque sólo se había corrido una vez, probablemente había arrojado más leche que los otros 5 compañeros en todas sus venidas ese fin de semana, causándoles orgasmos múltiples a todas en el proceso. El cuarto ya tenía un ambiente sumamente viciado y el olor a sexo se podía percibir en toda la casa.

A las dos de la tarde, ambos equipos salieron de sus respectivos cuartos y se reunieron en la sala, los gemelos se veían molestos.

-¡Tienen idea de lo frustrante que es ver lo que estaban haciendo y no poder participar?!

-¡Es una jodida tortura!

-¿Quién les manda jugar a los anfitriones de big brother?– se burló su primo provocando las risas de todos

-¿Ya oíste como llaman a tu gran audición padrino? – gritó Chiro hacia la cocina

Todos voltearon y vieron la extravagante figura de Enrico, ataviado con un saco color crema, una camisa de seda morada y un montón de anillos en todos los dedos, se estaba preparando un whisky con hielo

-Déjalos, dentro de poco serán de mi propiedad de todos modos – el dandy se acercó al grupo – ¡Boa tarde amigos míos! ¡Espero todos hayan disfrutado del espectáculo!

Los participantes se aliviaron un poco al ver a su anfitrión, pues significaba que ese fin de semana que al principio había sido de placer, pero que terminó siendo un esfuerzo titánico se terminaba, solamente había que cruzar los dedos y esperar que su desempeño hubiera impresionado al menos un poco al hombre de la ropa estrafalaria

-Antes de pasar al veredicto debo saber si pasaron su última prueba, ¿y bien?

-Todos estos nenes son unos calientes de primera, entre los cuatro lograron hacer que me corriera y sabes que eso no es fácil jeje así que yo digo que todos pasan – comentó Isis

-Las nenas tampoco estuvieron mal, se ve que les encantan las vergas sin importar lo duro que les den y tienen buen cuerpo, yo las paso a todas… amm pero sin embargo esta… - Ana no se le había despegado a Alexis y no dejaba de tratar de manosear su enorme masculinidad

-Yo renuncio – solamente sus 4 compañeros se sorprendieron – después de lo que pasó ninguna verga me saciaría como esta, así que prefiero convertirme en una de las putas personales de este machote, disculpen…

Enrico no se sorprendió para nada, sus ahijados le habían comentado el incidente y el sabía que no había nada que hacer al respecto, pues ya había presenciado lo mismo en una ocasión anterior y solo podía sentirse agradecido de que ese chico no usara su "poder" con sus empleadas debido a un acuerdo entre él y su madre.

-Ya oyeron a la señorita, así que solo las otras 4 pasan – terminó Alexis con una cara de satisfacción al haberle arrebatado una hembra a Enrico y añadido a su harem personal

-Yo también quiero renunciar – Manuel levantó la mano para llamar la atención de todos

-¡¿Queeeé?!

-Pero ¿por qué Manu?

-¡Si tú fuiste de los mejores menino!

-Gracias, pero durante la última prueba me di cuenta que aún me falta mucha experiencia antes de provocarle un orgasmo real a alguien como ella, además de que lo que dijo Alexis también es cierto, mi cuerpo es pequeño y necesito mejorarlo mucho

-Hmm, me gusta tu sinceridad menino, tienes razón en ambas cosas, pero me encantaría tenerte en mi audición o ano seguinte – Enrico se sintió orgulloso de ver a un jovencito tan centrado y a la vez con tantas ganas de ser actor

-Obrigado senhor, pero quería pedirle un favor señora – dijo mirando a Isis a los ojos – si no le molesta, me encantaría ser entrenado por usted en persona!

La pornstar entendió de inmediato la mirada llena de complicidad y lujuria del treceañero, así que esa renuncia tenía un doble propósito ¿eh? Después de todo, si Manuel era contratado como actor pasarían 5 años antes de que pudieran volver a verse…

-Por mi encantada, pero no creas que te voy a tener piedad – la suerte estaba echada

Ambos gemelos rieron al comprender que no por nada Manuel era un genio, al parecer se había llevado el premio más grande de la noche y ahora lo tendrían de visita en la casa con demasiada frecuencia. Alexis sintió el pequeño engranaje de su cerebro dar un giro y se llevó a Manuel aparte

-Buen movimiento ese hermano, le caíste bien a mi tía jeje – le había rodeado la espalda con el brazo y hablaba de forma cómplice

-Bueno, tenía que aprovechar ¿no? – a Manuel no le había parecido tan malo el otro chico, más bien sentía cierta envidia al ver la diferencia entre ellos aun al tener la misma edad

-Ahora sí que cogerán como dios manda, pero sabes, a esa nena lo que le gusta es esto – Alexis flexionó el brazo libre, por dios, ese bíceps debía tene veces el volumen del de Manuel – masa muscular ¿entiendes? Si no la consigues rápido ella tarde o temprano se aburrirá de ti

-¡Estoy dispuesto a esforzarme!

-¡Perfeito! Entonces ¿qué te parece esto?, la liga me ha estado fastidiando últimamente con eso de que si no tengo al menos la prepa no puedo ser profesional, pero esas mierdas a mí no me entran, así que este es el trato, yo te convierto en un semental digno del campeonato de peso medio y a cambio tú me ayudas a conseguir los certificados de la secu y la prepa, ¿qué dices?

Ciertamente sería un sueño poder tener la misma musculatura que ese semidios que nació con los genes do Santos, pero si al menos podía conseguir la talla de Amador sería más que suficiente para llegar al estrellato del porno, y además para él, que ya hacía trabajos de nivel universidad, sería pan comido hacerle las tareas a Alexis.

-¡Tenemos un trato campeão! – ambos estrecharon las manos y una vez que intercambiaron números de teléfono regresaron al grupo.

Enrico sacó su ipad y sentado en el sofá se disponía a emitir su veredicto

-Muy bien chicos, los he estado observando estos tres días, y basado en lo que vi, mas los comentarios de mis ahijados, mis empleados y Alexis he llegado a las siguientes conclusiones:

-Amador, tu eres de los que más me agradaron, tu físico es excelente y desde el principio diste una buena imagen de macho dominante, eso es muy buscado en la industria, además fuiste el primero en iniciar cuando Isis les dio el banderazo de salida, haces el amor fuerte y despacio, durante la orgía te desempeñaste bien e incluso accediste a tener sexo anal con Chiro, lo cual aunque no lo creas te da mucha plusvalía por ser heteroflexible, no lo hiciste muy bien con el estimulador pero eso sólo nos confirma tus preferencias dominantes, el hecho de que no te lleves bien con Alexis se debe a que ambos tienen la misma personalidad. Lupe quedó encantada contigo y hasta me pidió tu número así que no te sorprendas si ella termina siendo tu entrenadora pronto. En resumen eres del tipo macho dominante que prefiere tener toda la acción de forma apasionada y siendo el único hombre en escena, ¡eres más que bienvenido en _Brasil Fogo!_

Todos aplaudieron ante su sentencia mientras Amador sonreía enormemente estrechando la mano de su nuevo jefe.

-Angélica: Eres la viva encarnación de la putería, tu actitud rebelde y tu look punk te dan un estilo muy propio y encajan bien en cierto sector del mercado del porno, de entre todas las chicas tu siempre eras la que guiaba, además tu inclinación a coger con un preadolescente 4 años menor que tú es digna de aplaudir. Fuiste de las más alocadas en la orgía y también la primera en acertar la prueba a ciegas, y otra cosa que me impresionó fue tu insaciable sed por la leche de tus compañeros, y seguramente tú fuiste la de la idea de usar un consolador en el video, que fue el más votado. Por último Fer me dijo que eres un buen prospecto, y que alguien tan hiperactivo como él lo diga es muy bueno. En resumen: aquí tenemos a la típica chica mala que está dispuesta a convertir en machos a los hombrecillos, ¡a ti definitivamente te quiero bajo mi ala!

Angie hizo una señal rockera por su victoria, abrazando a Manuel y recibiendo aplausos.

-Cristina: Tu apariencia delicada y tu piel simplemente perfecta dan una imagen que calza a la perfección con tu personalidad, una princesita dulce que esconde una gran lujuria interior, y créeme que en la industria esa es la fantasía de muchos, incluso antes de comenzar la audición mostraste una enorme iniciativa al hacerle sexo oral a mis ahijados y no dejaste de complacer a nadie en estos tres días, casi no probaste drogas o alcohol pero eso no te hizo parecer una aburrida, de lo contrario tu video no hubiera sido tan votado, ah y me encantó que hayas sido la primera de las 5 en correrte (en mi mesita de cristal italiano). Leo me informó que estuviste algo sumisa para su gusto pero muy aguantadora y hábil con la lengua. En resumen, tu eres del tipo flor encantadora, la joven inocente que desea ser víctima de los deseos sexuales de hombres dominantes, ¡bienvenida querida!

A Cristy casi se le salen las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Giovany: Eres un hombre centrado que se adapta rápidamente a cualquier situación y a cualquier tipo de mujer, y tu pene grande y circuncidado tiene una apariencia inmejorable, no me gustó que cayeras tan rápido en la orgía pero ciertamente fuiste capaz de recuperar el paso a la mañana siguiente, y fuiste el primero en entrarle a la prueba del sexo anal, así que pasaré eso por alto. El video me pareció muy estereotipado, tienes que trabajar en tu línea de mercado pero de eso luego hablamos, Lupe quedó complacida con tu desempeño, aunque es difícil trabajar con Amador por lo que ya expliqué, pero Isis me refirió que tu técnica de penetración es muy buena. En resumen: tu eres el chico caballero que puede complacer a las damas, en un ambiente de romance y lujuria simultáneas, esa es la rama más cotizada por las mujeres, ¡bienvenido al club menino!

Gio sonrió mientras todos le daban palmaditas y besos

-Paco: Cuando te miro se me viene a la mente el típico chico de campo, cuerpo de atleta, cabello largo, serio y un poco salvaje, desde el principio me pareció interesante tu tendencia a fornicar en el exterior siempre que fuera posible, como sintiéndote un animal más de mi jardín, el primer día tuviste un desempeño regular, pero después todo mejoró, hiciste perfecta mancuerna con Angie en el video y a Jess le fascinó cómo la trataste al principio como una señorita y poco a poco haciéndole ver quién manda, al final fuiste de los más aventados al ser el primero en eyacularle a Isis en la cara imponiendo tu dominancia de macho aún ante ella. En resumen: todas las mujeres de ciudad aman a los chicos salvajes como tú, eres una aventura muy deseable y por eso ¡tu también entras a mi negocio!

Paco se sonrojó un poco y agradeció a Enrico por todo mientras los demás aplaudían

-Sofía: Si no estuviera dedicado a lo que me dedico me gustaría tener una esposa como tú, formar una familia y luego ponerle los cuernos, eres dulce y fogosa, y siempre estás al pendiente de los demás, en ese aspecto tu y Cristy destacan, siempre listas para complacer sus hombres, sin embargo noté otra cosa, tienes una muy perversa inclinación ante hombres mayores o que se muestren muy dispuestos a tratarte como a una hembra sumisa, durante la orgía procuraste quedarte cerca de los chicos más fuertes, y luego te desataste por completo al tener a Leo a tu alcance, el cual me comenta que le excitó tanto tu habilidad con la boca que se vino dentro de ti antes de lo planeado, y después Alexis también refirió que tu boca hizo que la punta de su mástil tocara el cielo. En resumen, eres la muñeca sexual por excelencia, ¡una chica deseosa de ser dominada por machos como ellos dos siempre tiene las puertas abiertas en mi empresa?

Sofie fue abrazada por todos y repartía besitos

-Y por último Soledad: Que puedo decir, no debería tener favoritismos pero tu me cautivaste amor, tu físico es incomparable, y ni que decir de esas tetas que de seguro ya todos probaron al menos mil veces, eres una chica segura, hambrienta de sexo pero dispuesta a hacerse respetar. Durante el primer día cogiste de forma inagotable disfrutando cada ocasión. Casi me da un ataque cuando estuviste a punto de fallar la prueba a ciegas, pero esto es por tu costumbre de usar al hombre como un complemento y no como un amo, y la baja puntuación de tu video se debió en gran parte a la fatiga de Diego. Por otro lado Rafa se quedó totalmente impresionado y Alexis me comentó que le encantó tu forma de hacerlo sentir querido aún a sabiendas de que en ese momento eras su esclava sexual. En resumen: al igual que Giovany eres una chica muy adaptable y que disfruta del sexo en todas sus formas, ¡características dignas de la sucesora de Isis y de una de mis empleadas!

Sol rió entusiasmada recibiendo manoseos, lo que Enrico no sabía era que ella ya había intercambiado números tanto con Rafa como con Alexis.

Mientras se discutían las conclusiones en la sala, Alexis abrazaba y besaba con furia salvaje a su tía Isis en la piscina, y oculto a la vista de todos, su aún más salvaje pene se deleitaba con la estrechez de la vagina de su hembra favorita por debajo del agua. Por su parte Isis también disfrutaba como loca esos momentos en que su sobrino, el hombre más fuerte y sexualmente hambriento que conocía, rompía con todos los tabús y descargaba sus instintos sobre ella, dispuesto a machacar a cualquiera que osara interrumpirlos.

-Mmmm aaah así mamita que rico mmm – decía el treceañero de forma entrecortada por los desesperados besos de lengua, que más que besos era más bien su lengua pasando por todas las esquinas de la boca de su compañera

-Mmmm aaaaammmm ¡ay mi amor! ¡Mmm! – ella apretaba la fuerte espalda y revolvía su cabello alborotado, el aliento que el chico introducía en su boca y nariz la embriagaba

-Así que… aaah… ahora te vas a echar a ese … aaah… debilucho… - comenzó con un mete-saca lento y profundo mientras le hablaba al oído

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! Mmmm ¿celoso?

-Si se pasa de listo… aaaaahh… lo voy a destrozar

Esa faceta de su sobrino asustaba a Isis, pero a la vez la excitaba muchísimo, sabía que no era broma lo que decía, ella con delicadeza empujó la cabeza de Alexis hacia sus senos, sintiendo sus fuertes chupetones, con Alexis todo era fuerte e intenso.

-Mmmm… solamente lo usaré un rato… ya sabes que me gustan tiernitos como tú

-Pero quien es tu macho alfa ¿eh? – preguntó mordisqueando el oscuro pezón

-Ese lugar siempre… aaaaaaahhhh. Será… tuyo mi amor¡ mmm!

-Entonces demuéstralo... – Alexis introdujo su miembro aún más adentro de lo usual – déjame preñarte… - él sabía que no era tan fácil, pues la diosa tenía un dispositivo hormonal dentro de ella que lo impedía, a menos que ella accediera y se lo quitara

-Sabes que me encantaría… aaaaaahhhh… pero debemos… planear bien… lo de convencer a tu madre y a mi marido…

-Tu marido… - resopló Alexis en tono de burla e inmediatamente comenzó con un paso acelerado a embestir el coño de su tía, la cual solamente pudo emitir gemidos de ahí en delante.

A las 5 de la tarde de ese domingo 31 de mayo, Enrico, sus dos ahijados, Ana, Manuel y los 7 adolescentes cuyo futuro había cambiado se encontraban vestidos y listos para regresar a sus hogares, la próxima semana irían a la oficina para firmar contratos y empezar su entrenamiento. Isis y Alexis seguían desnudos cuando entraron por las puertas de vidrio.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí esta noche, no te molesta verdad Rico – preguntó Isis, su amante tenía una cara de "muéranse de envidia"

-Está bien, pero recuerden que el equipo de limpieza llega a las diez y que tú tienes una escena mañana a las once eh Isis

-Y nosotros pasaremos a avisarle a tu mami que te quedas para que no se preocupe – dijo Gyro con expresión de "me voy a morir pero adentro de tu jefa"

-Como quieras ¬¬

Todos se despidieron y cuando iban bajando en el ascensor, la gran vista de Rio de Janeiro les recordó el camino que tenían por delante, la ambición de lograr obtener lo que deseaban y los grandes amigos que habían hecho. Esto apenas comenzaba.

Otro One-shot para nuestro fic de personajes 100 % de nuestra creación, sin duda el más largo de esta obra M, como ya saben si quieren ver dichos personajes, chequen el tumblr de mi amigo, y dan su más sincera opinión.


	4. Bicuriosidad

Disclaimers: Este fanfic esta basado en personajes creados por un amigo, así que técnicamente los derechos le pertenecen totalmente a él

Bajo el Sol de Brasil

Bicuriosidad

Era una mañana de sábado en el hogar de los Do Santos, se oían los suaves rumores del mar del pedazo de playa que tenían por patio delantero junto con los sonidos de las aves que se posaban en los arboles que cubrían las bardas que separaban la vivienda de las otras. Pero todos esos sonidos de la naturaleza eran fácilmente opacados por los sonidos provenientes de la morada de los Do Santos. Y eso era entendible dado que los gemelos Gyro y Chiro, ambos de ya cumplidos catorce años, se encontraban fornicando fuertemente con un par de muchachas que vivían a un par de calles de su residencia.

Las chicas, una rubia de ojos cafés y piel blanca, y la otra de pelo negro y ojos marrones, eran un par de chicas que recién se habían mudado juntas a una de las casas cercanas, e irónicamente sólo habían ido a la residencia por la típica taza de azúcar, sin esperar recibir otro tipo de forma de romper el hielo… y otra cosa. Eran las nueve de la mañana recién entradas; ellas habían ido a las siete y media por la taza de azúcar. Finalmente, ambos gemelos eyacularon dentro de sus parejas, Chiro dentro de la rubia y Gyro dentro de la pelinegra; antes de caer ambas parejas cada una en la cama de uno de los gemelos.

-Wow, ¿qué edad dijeron que tienen otra vez?-preguntó la rubia, maravillada en la forma en la que Chiro la había penetrado durante su faena.

-Catorce, pero como ven la tenemos para mayores de 30-declaró Chiro, distinguible de su hermano sólo por la estrella blanca que llevaba tatuada en su hombro, regalo de sus padres por su decimocuarto cumpleaños.

-Nosotras apenas tenemos veintitrés y veinticuatro-declaró la pelinegra.

-Y verdad que nosotros las maravillamos, ¿no, preciosa?-preguntó Gyro divertido. Las dos féminas rieron divertidas por el comentario del chico.

Luego de bañarse ambas parejas, Gyro con la rubia y Chiro con la pelinegra, aprovechando cada uno para follarse a la que su hermano había encantado anteriormente, dejándolas doblemente encantadas a las chicas, y haciendo necesario alargar sus duchas para asegurarse de limpiarse todos los fluidos. Finalmente, para las once de la mañana, las dos chicas fueron servidas de su taza de azúcar y se marcharon a su casa. Los chicos, ya vestidos, Gyro con una camiseta negra con las mangas desgarradas, jeans deslavados y tenis negros y Chiro con una camiseta roja con capucha con una estrella estampada en el pecho, shorts de mezclilla lavados con ácido, y botas de montaña, fueron a desayunar con su madre. Ambos sonrieron encantados al ver a su progenitora, la bellamente esculpida actriz porno Isis Do Santos, vestida únicamente con un delantal rosa de encaje, y sonreírles gatunamente.

-Hola, _meu machos_-dijo la mujer con cariño, dándoles a cada uno de sus hijos un beso en la boca.

-Buenos días, mami-declaró Chiro, agarrándole una teta a su madre tras darle un beso.

-¿Algo planeado para hoy?-preguntó Isis al ver que ambos estaban vestidos, algo inusual dado que ella y Rafael los alentaban a sentirse orgullosos de sus cuerpos.

-Yo tengo una fiesta con mi club de futbol, cortesía de mi papá por ganar el último partido-explicó Gyro, con una sonrisa que hizo que Isis en su cabeza tradujera su afirmación como "papá nos organizó una orgia a mi club de futbol y a mí por ganar el último partido".

Su marido y ella solían alentar a sus hijos, y a veces a los amigos de estos, a explorar su sexualidad, llegando a organizar orgías a las que animaban a sus hijos a invitar a sus amigos y compañeros de escuela. Isis estaba casi segura que esto era por lo que sus hijos eran básicamente los mandamases de la escuela, llegando a tener varias novias cada uno, de distintos cursos y salones.

-¿Y tú, Chiro?-preguntó a su otro hijo.

-No sé la verdad, creo que sólo saldré a ver qué se da-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombro. Isis no pudo evitar sonreír divertida; la última vez que sus muchachos salieron a "ver qué se daba", volvieron a casa con una bolsa grande llena de bragas femeninas.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, ambos chicos tomaron caminos separados, Gyro iría a su club de futbol para su pequeña fiesta con su padre y compañeros de equipo, casi deseando que las muchachas a las que invitara su progenitor fueran compañeras del trabajo, pues eran por ellas que ambos hermanos ya ansiaban cumplir la mayoría de edad y empezar a ejercer en el estudio _Brasil Fogo_, donde sus padres trabajaban.

Chiro, por su parte, tras unos diez minutos se detuvo en una plaza a meditar qué podría hacer. Por un momento pensó en ir a visitar a su tía Iliana a ver cómo iba con su embarazo; como regalo de cumpleaños catorce, la bella gemela de su madre les permitió a los gemelos tener relaciones con ella en uno de sus días de riesgo, y como resultado había quedado embarazada, claro sin poder decir de cual de los dos gemelos era el bebé, y la verdad a ninguno le interesaba, les bastaba saber que alguno podría haberla embarazado para enorgullecerse.

Claro que eso significaría soportar a su primo Alexis. No se debía malentender, Chiro y su hermano amaban a su primo, no sólo porque sabían que también era su medio hermano pues eran conscientes que había sido su padre quien había embarazado a Iliana, pero la verdad era que desde que su primo había recibido su iniciación un par de meses atrás, pudiendo Alexis presumir que la recibió un año antes que sus primos, no había quien lo aguantara, más porque, desde entonces, el menor había follado como loco y, para colmo para los gemelos, casi todas las fornicadas que Alexis había tenido terminaban con la mujer embarazada. Mientras que Chiro y Gyro con catorce sólo habían embarazado a una mujer, y ni podían afirmar cual lo hizo técnicamente, con sólo doce años, Alexis podía presumir de haber embarazado dieciséis mujeres.

Finalmente pensó en ir a la playa de Abaricó, la primera y hasta ahora única playa nudista de Rio de Janeiro. Había dos motivos para decidir ir ahí: en primera que deseaba entrar al mar a nadar un rato, en segunda, si bien multaban a quienes mostraban erecciones en la playa de Abaricó, cosa normal en las playas nudistas, Chiro no lo necesitaba, puesto que bastaría con ver su tamaño para conseguir varios palos con distintas mujeres; él sabía que cerca de la playa había varias formaciones rocosas, o incluso en el propio océano, donde poder llevar a las féminas para un rato de intimidad sin temer ser atrapados por los salvavidas.

No obstante, apenas llegó a la playa de Abaricó, se llevó una decepción casi monumental pues, si bien había mujeres ahí, eran mucho muy mayores de lo que acostumbraba, en algunos casos llegando a desagradar al rubio por el hecho de que estuvieran desnudas. Chiro estuvo a punto de rendirse e irse a otro lugar, cuando alguien se le acercó, un muchacho no mucho mayor que él, a lo mucho de diecisiete años. Fueron rasgos distintivos como la finura de los labios, la piel color canela, los ojos ligeramente rasgados y la nariz negroide, que en cierto modo entonaban con el peinado de corto de los lados y atrás y una mata de pelo oscuro arriba, lo que delató al chico como de etnia hawaiana, lo que hizo al brasileño pensar que era un turista o parecido.

-Hola, mucho gusto-dijo el chico sonriente.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo, amigo?-preguntó Chiro, con algo de desconfianza por la sonrisa del chico.

-Disculpa el abrupto, me llamo Keoni Ohana, tengo diecisiete y soy nuevo en la ciudad, recién mudado de Oahu y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme, quería saber si esta es la playa de Abaricó-explicó el chico.

-Sí, esta es la playa de Abaricó, pero no te recomiendo ir en estos momentos-explicó Chiro.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el mayor confundido.

-A estas horas parece que hay pura anciana, nada lindo qué mirar-explicó el rubio con pesar.

-Eso parece molestarte mucho-declaró el hawaiano sonriendo de medio lado.

-Buscaba algo de… diversión-explicó el chico mientras frotaba su entrepierna. Keoni rió divertido ante la insinuación dada por el menor.

-Sabes, creo que podemos ir a mi casa para planear cómo podríamos buscar nuevas chicas-ofreció el hawaiano.

Chiro pensó unos instantes la propuesta de su aparente nuevo amigo. La verdad no conocía nada de Keoni, dado que lo había conocido hacía menos de cinco minutos, la verdad no sabía realmente cuales podrían ser las intenciones del chico, pero sabiendo que su otra opción era morir de aburrimiento al no saber qué hacer con su tarde, y sintiendo envidia de su hermano quien seguramente estaría pasándola bien con las compañeras de trabajo de su padre, a quienes su progenitor habría pedido que ayudara a premiar a Gyro y a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Muy bien, te sigo-aceptó finalmente, haciendo sonreír de medio lado a Keoni.

Tras una caminata de quince minutos, llegaron a la que parecía la casa del hawaiano, una modesta cabaña de dos pisos, pero que Chiro suponía estaba seguro tendría comodidades modernas, y su aspecto rústico seria únicamente por gusto de los padres del chico.

-¿Vives aquí con tus papás?-preguntó Chiro impresionado porque la cabaña parecía de alguien con dinero.

-Con mi mamá, de hecho-explicó el mayor, mientras estaba de espaldas frente a una mesa sobre la cual había varias botellas de licor.

-Y dime, ¿qué tienes exactamente en mente para conseguirnos más chicas?-preguntó el rubio interesado.

-Antes de eso, pensé que podríamos tomar un poco-ofreció Keoni alcanzándole a Chiro uno de los vasos que había llenado con vodka.

-Claro-aceptó el chico agarrando el vaso.

No obstante, apenas se paso el vodka, sintió un fuerte calor en su cuerpo, sobre todo en su entrepierna, que no tardó en mostrar una imponente erección, la cual le molestaba aún con lo holgado de sus pantalones, como él y Gyro tendían a usarlos para que no les incomodara cuando tuvieran una erección. El problema era que no sólo su miembro empezaba a sentir calor, sino que su entrada también, cosa que si bien le incomodaba mucho pues casi sentía cómo su entrada empezaba a abrirse.

-Veo que el afrodisiaco que te di ya está haciendo efecto-declaró Keoni con una sonrisa, mientras veía a Chiro casi desmayarse del placer.

-¿Afrodisiaco?-preguntó Chiro confundido.

-Descuida, te acabará gustando, güerito-declaró Keoni, mientras sacaba su propia hombría de su pantalón, sorprendiendo al rubio con una tranca casi del mismo tamaño que la suya y la de su hermano. Acto seguido, Keoni puso la mano en la cabeza de Chiro y lo hizo agacharse hasta quedar su cara a la misma altura que su miembro.

Chiro no supo de momento si era por la calentura provocada por el afrodisiaco o si realmente le estaba calentando la situación, pero apenas tuvo el miembro del hawaiano en la cara abrió la boca y empezó a devorar el falo del mayor con gula. Ni le importó notar que Keoni empezaba a bajarle el pantalón y a acariciarle el trasero; ni siquiera le importó al sentir sus callosos dedos empezando a introducirse firmemente en su entrada, pues lejos de molestarle empezaba a excitarle cada vez más.

-Veo que a alguien le está empezando a encantar nuestra situación-declaró el mayor divertido viendo como el esfínter del rubio casi se tragaba sus dedos cuando los introducía.

-¿Me la vas a meter?-preguntó Chiro excitado, antes de volverse a meter el pene del mayor en la boca, llegándole esta hasta la garganta.

-Qué caliente está el chiquito, ¿no?-preguntó Keoni divertido-bueno, si tanto quieres tenerla adentro-declaró mientras sacaba su miembro de la boca de Chiro, hacerlo ponerse en cuatro y ponerse en posición.

Para sorpresa de Keoni y del propio Chiro, apenas el mayor introdujo su virilidad en la entrada del menor, apenas tuvo que hacer presión para que su erección resbalara de un golpe en el interior del rubio, quien gimió de total placer ante la tan completa invasión. Keoni no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante lo ocurrido.

-Para ser virgen tu culo es bien tragón-declaró mientras pegaba todavía más su pelvis al trasero del rubio, quien gimió al sentir eso.

Por poco más de dos horas, Keoni se folló fuertemente al menor, que lejos de sentirse incomodo o violado iba adorando más y más la sensación de sentirse llenado por un miembro tan imponentemente grande como el del hawaiano. Era su primera vez teniendo sexo gay, y Chiro Do Santos ya había tomado la decisión de que seguiría teniendo sexo de esta forma siempre que pudiera, y si se pudiera con miembros viriles todavía mayores que el de su nuevo amigo y amante.

Finalmente, el hawaiano, quien durante esas dos horas estuvo embistiendo con fuerza al joven rubio, sintió que finalmente llegaría a su límite así que, tras dar un par de duras y profundas penetraciones, dejó salir su semilla dentro del menor. Ambos, sudados y cansados por el ejercicio, se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra.

-Dime, güerito, ¿te gustó tu primera vez con otro chico?-preguntó el hawaiano interesado.

-¿Qué te dice que apenas estemos recuperados quiero repetir?-preguntó el menor con ironía, haciendo al mayor carcajearse por su comentario.

Era de tarde en la residencia Do Santos, Gyro se hallaba en su cama, bastante satisfecho por la tarde que él y sus compañeros de futbol habían tenido, follándose por turnos a las compañeras de trabajo de su padre, algunas tan calientes que incluso aceptaban trío o folladas en grupo. Gyro incluso apostaba que o su padre o las bellas mujeres con las que él y sus amigos habían compartido la tarde habrían decidido presentar a alguno que otro con Josseline, la socia de Enrico dedicada a la parte "encubierta" de _Brasil Fogo_.

Dejó sus cavilaciones sobre el muy posible futuro de sus compañeros con el estudio de sus padres de lado al ver a su gemelo entrar en la habitación, aunque hubo algo en Chiro que le llamó la atención, pues el otro rubio parecía ido, como si se hubiera metido alguna de las drogas que él empezaba a probar.

-Oye, bro, ¿qué tienes?-preguntó el de estrella blanca.

-Nada, sólo tuve un día… revelador-declaró su mellizo.

-¿Revelador cómo?-preguntó Gyro confundido.

Gyro no esperaba que con esa pregunta él acabara recibiendo una lección que vendría en forma de una mamada y una cabalgata de parte de su gemelo, que tras recuperarse de la sorpresa ante ver cómo su hermano literalmente se lanzaba a meterse su hombría hasta la garganta, acabó disfrutando por la maestría que su mellizo había adquirido al parecer en una sola tarde solo. Ese día se les abrieron nuevas puertas a los gemelos Do Santos.

En un lujoso cuarto de hotel, de esos que cuesta un ojo de la cara la noche, se organizaba una orgia entre chicos adolescentes con chicas mayores, usando los varones máscaras para ocultar sus identidades. Para complacer a las quince féminas había un total de cinco muchachos. Uno era un skater de trece años de piel lechosa, pelo color canela con una gorra con la visera hacia atrás, que a través de su antifaz blanco con rojo se veía que tenía ojos marrones, quien se encontraba en un jacuzzi siendo cabalgado por una frondosa rubia mientras se besaba con la que parecía ser su gemela; otro era un chico también de trece años de ascendencia árabe, de pelo negro, piel aceitunada, ojos marrones vistos a través de su máscara estilo El Zorro; quien se encontraba haciendo un 69 con una pelirroja de pechos tremendos; un rubio de catorce años, de pelo largo, piel blanca pálida y ojos verdes a través de una máscara veneciana verde con detalles dorados, quien fornicaba sobre una alfombra de piel de oso con una preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes; dientes ligeramente chuecos y un pelirrojo de piel pecosa y ojos azules, con aspecto de pajero constante, se tiraba a una preciosa negra contra el muro. Cabía mencionar que lo mencionado estaba siendo grabado por un equipo de grabación profesional.

Los cuatro jóvenes eran chicos de distintas clases sociales, desde el hijo de una familia acomodada hasta un malandrín de la calle, y todos habían sido reclutados por el mismo chico, el que en ese momento se encontraba subido a la cama en una cuarteto con las que podían parecer madre e hijas, pues todas eran rubias de ojos azules y piel pálida, usando la mayor de las dos jovencitas, de unos quince años, un antifaz azul marino con detalles dorados, y la más joven, de unos trece, un antifaz rosa con detalles también en dorados. El chico no era otro que Keoni, quien ese momento usaba una máscara de luchador con un corte en la parte superior que dejaba ver la mata de pelo que lucia en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, y se hallaba follándose con fuerza a la mayor mientras turnaba entre besar a la de trece años y chupar los pechos de la de quince.

Justo cuando los chicos terminaban por última vez, terminando con eso la grabación, una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes y piel bronceada, vestida con un traje a sastre y usando lentes de sol entró en la recámara. Era Josseline LaPutain, la socia de Enrico en _Brasil Fogo_, y encargada de la parte más... ilícita, entiéndase aquella para cual reclutaba menores de edad. De hecho había sido idea de ella que los jóvenes actores usaran mascaras para las grabaciones, así, junto con los cambios causados por el crecimiento, podrían permitirse seguir usándolos cuando estos cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Apenas vio a la rubia entrar al cuarto, Keoni dejó a sus bellas amantes, se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a ella mientras se retiraba la máscara.

-Veo que los nuevos reclutas que trajiste salieron muy buenos-declaró la francesa, viendo como los cuatro muchachos descansaban luego de su faena todos con enormes sonrisas en la cara.

-Si, ya sabes que yo tengo buen ojo para los que tienen talento, mamá-declaró el chico con una sonrisa. Muy pocos incluso dentro de _Brasil Fogo_ sabían que, a pesar de usar su apellido de nacimiento, Keoni era hijo adoptivo de Josseline, adoptado luego de que ella lo reclutara tras sus vacaciones en Maui cuando él tenía trece años y era un simple huérfano de la calle. Keoni podía presumir que él era lo único que su madre adoptiva amaba más que el dinero o el poder tener sexo con muchachillos.

-¿Ya los cuatro firmaron sus contratos?-preguntó la rubia a su hijo adoptivo.

-Antes de empezar a grabar-respondió el hawaiano.

Dichos contratos eran irrevocables e irrompibles, y validos hasta que los cuatro chicos, así como las dos chicas que habían participado en la grabación, cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Cuando eso pasara se les ofrecería un contrato para trabajar en la parte del estudio que Enrico manejaba de manera publica, y Keoni casi apostaba que todos aceptarían la oferta; escasamente pasaba lo contrario.

-Por cierto, Esteba, el chico rubio, Will, el de la gorra, y Ronaldo, el pelirrojo, no son precisamente niños de la calle cuyos padres ni notarán a donde se van todo el día, ¿cómo harás para que sus padres no sospechen?-preguntó el chico interesado.

-Aw, _Mon Chéri_, como lo he hecho desde antes de que entraras a mi vida-declaró la mujer mientras rodeaba con los brazos el cuello del hawaiano y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Keoni sabía a qué se refería su madre; nunca faltaba que ella o Enrico se interesaran en usar a jóvenes de familias acomodadas, aquellas que no dudarían en demandar al estudio si averiguaban a qué invitaban a sus hijos, por lo que a ella se le ocurrió formar cosas como equipos deportivos o grupos juveniles, que costaban poco dinero en comparación a lo que ganaba el estudio, y daban una coartada perfecta para los jóvenes, y de paso una que otra temática para los filmes.

-Por cierto, Isis me llamó, me pidió que te agradeciera por lo que hiciste hoy por Chiro-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo notó?-preguntó Keoni divertido.

-¿Ella? Creo que todo Rio de Janeiro los oyó cuando Chiro le pidió a Gyro ser su segunda vez-dijo la mujer igual de divertida que su hijo-Isis también me dijo que estará gustosa de cumplir su parte del trato-agregó con una sonrisa picara que contagió a su hijo.

-No puedo esperar al siguiente mes para cumplir dieciocho y quitarme esta tonta máscara-declaró Keoni, mientras en su mente pasaban todas las cosas que planeaba hacerle a Isis Do Santos una vez que el cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera trabajar en la parte legal de Brasil Fogo. Sólo un mes más…

Fin

Un nuevo fic hecho para mi amigo Boneless, creador de los personajes originales de los Do Santos y varios de los aquí mencionados, ojala les gusten, y los anime a pasearse por su Tumblr y su para ver más arte relacionado con estos personajes. Les habla BlackRose9213 deseándoles buenos días tardes o noches, sea la hora en que lean éste fic.


	5. Vida y obra de Alexis Minauro

Disclaimers: Este fanfic esta basado en personajes creados por un amigo, así que técnicamente los derechos le pertenecen totalmente a él

Bajo el Sol de Brasil

Vida y obra de Alexis Minauro

Mañana soleada como de costumbre en el instituto San Benito, una de las escuelas secundarias privadas de la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, algo de bullicio se escuchaba por los pasillos proviniendo de las aulas; ciertamente al musculoso joven que caminaba despreocupadamente le hubiera gustado más ir a una escuela pública, donde por lo menos tendría algo más de acción, pero su madre se hubiera muerto antes de dejar que su tesoro pisara un lugar indigno de su posición social, bueno, igual y solo asistía dos veces por semana así que no era demasiada molestia.

La razón por la que él era el único que caminaba por el pasillo era que sencillamente llegaba tarde, a la mitad de la segunda hora para ser exactos, tenía que hacer su trote matinal y desayunar antes de llegar y eso tomaba su tiempo. Finalmente llegó al salón que le correspondía, escuchó la voz del profesor del otro lado pero aun así abrió la puerta provocando que todos voltearan a verlo.

Buenas noches señor Minauro, gracias por acompañarnos hoy… - dijo el profesor de literatura con ese típico tono de cuarentón resentido

Llámeme Alexis señor – el moreno entró sin pedir permiso y se dirigió a su pupitre

Mientras caminaba notaba que, como de costumbre, las miradas de sus compañeras se desviaban hacia el enorme bulto que se formaba en la entrepierna de sus pantalones, dios como odiaba tener que vestir pantalones! No importaba la marca, todos terminaban apretando demasiado sus bien dotados genitales y haciéndolo ver como una especie de fenómeno de circo; de hecho en su primera semana en esa escuela se había corrido el rumor de que esa prominencia se debía a un montón de calcetas que el chico colocaba ahí, cosa que le tomó un minuto desmentir con solo bajarse el pantalón enfrente de todos, desde ese momento se convirtió en el más admirado por los hombres y el más deseado por las mujeres, aún si estas apenas estaban despertando sus instintos sexuales.

El profesor miró con desagrado como ese rebelde sin causa se había subido las mangas del uniforme hasta dejar todos sus fornidos brazos al descubierto, y no sólo eso, era el único hombre de la escuela que llevaba el cabello largo y desarreglado, perforaciones y prácticamente iba cuando le daba la gana, era obvio que cualquier maestro odiara a un alumno así.

Hola grandote… - le susurró una de sus compañeras de al lado mientras se sentaba, el aludido solo le guiñó el ojo

Bueno como les decía, durante el siglo diecinueve la corriente romanticista iniciada por…

Esas palabras raras fueron su señal para dejar de poner atención y sacar su teléfono para mensajearse con su novia, debían de ponerse de acuerdo para algo que harían más tarde, la clase transcurrió como de costumbre, el maestro sabía que era inútil tratar de preguntarle algo, el sólo se encogería de hombros con expresión aburrida y si lo sacaba del salón sería darle un pase para irse de ahí, asi que había aprendido a dejarlo en paz. 20 minutos después sonó el timbre de cambio de hora, antes de salir Alexis sacó un engargolado de su mochila y se lo entregó al profesor.

Mmm? Que es esto?

El ensayo del poema del Mío Cid que encargó

Que?! – el maestro no se podía creer que Alexis entregara una tarea, y mucho menos tres días antes de la fecha límite, pero solo le tomó 5 segundos reaccionar y poner una mirada suspicaz – …quien te lo hizo?

Nadie! Me cree capaz de algo así señor?! – respondió con cara de sorpresa

Un idiota como tú jamás llegará lejos Minauro, porqué no dejas de hacerte el tonto y… - interrumpió la frase al ver que el adolescente sólo se daba media vuelta mientras le sacaba el dedo y se iba.

Realmente su trato con Manuel había sido provechoso, sólo debía entrenarlo una hora al día y ahora todas sus tareas eran entregadas a tiempo, aun no se podía creer como ese flacucho había escrito ese ensayo de 10 páginas en sólo media hora!

Hey Alex! Buena la que le hiciste a ese pendejo!

Se lo merece por ser un viejo amargado, que onda, que hay de nuevo mi buen? – el chico sacó unas pantis de su mochila y se las lanzó a Alexis, quién las olfateó hondo mientras caminaba – mmm que rico, son de la Viv no?

Apenas estuprada meu amigo!

Bacano menino hehe

Los chicos caminaron riéndose mientras Alexis giraba la ropa interior en su dedo a la vista de todos, aunque los bullies de su escuela no eran nada comparados con los delincuentes de los bajos fondos que frecuentaba con su hermano Luis de todos modos le divertía un poco pasar el tiempo de la escuela con ellos y enseñarles nuevas formas de romper las reglas.

Seguramente a estas alturas todo mundo se pregunta cómo diablos un estudiante de 13 años a conseguido ese nivel de control en su escuela? Bueno, pues el hecho de que su madre fuera una de las mujeres más ricas de la ciudad y hubiera amenazado con cerrar la escuela si expulsaban a su hijo fue una gran ayuda, sin embargo, cuando el director le amenazó con repetir el año si seguía con su inasistencia el chico tuvo que tomar acciones, asi que al día siguiente el director entró a su oficina y lo primero que vió encima de su escritorio fue una foto de su hija, completamente desnuda y con una cara de zorra total mientras un descomunal pene negro descansaba entre sus poco desarrolladas tetas apuntando a su boca, en el reverso de la foto habían escrito " si no quieres ser abuelo pronto deja de joderme. PD. Tu hija la chupa de maravilla." Le bastó mirar el bulto de Alexis para saber que no era un montaje, a partir de ahí ningún maestro le recriminó nada nunca.

La siguiente clase era la favorita de Alexis, educación física, donde por fin podía ponerse unos shorts y poner fin a su sufrimiento, pero esa no era la única razón, pues su profesora era una linda veinteañera que en realidad era pasante de fisioterapia y necesitaba dinero extra, desde el primer día de clases le había echado el ojo a ese macho que podía hacer fácilmente cien lagartijas seguidas sin sudar.

Hey Alex, ayúdame a recoger los balones antes de irte ok?

Si profe… - los demás solamente vieron a Alexis con envidia y admiración mientras salían, sabían que no llegaría a la siguiente clase

Rápidamente el treceañero dejó caer los balones dentro de la bodega de material deportivo mientras la profe cerraba la puerta con candado y le bajaba los shorts de un jalón, su impresionante hombría reaccionó al instante en que ella la tomó en su mano y comenzó a masturbarla.

Alguién esta golosa hoy eh? – a Alexis no le costó nada conseguir una erección al tiempo que se quitaba también la playera quedando desnudo, pronto también despojó a su maestra de toda su ropa

Cinco días sin esta delicia me vuelven loca Alex! – esa era la verdadera razón de porqué Alexis solo asistía a clases los martes y jueves, eran los días de educación física…

Se recostaron sobre una de las colchonetas y ejecutaron un lento 69, Alexis sabía que debía darle tiempo para poder lamer toda la superficie de su verga asi que se entretenía probando a ver cuanto jugo le lograba sacar a esa vagina, era algo así como un juego, si lograba saciar su sed era un buen indicio de su desempeño oral, por desgracia no podía decir lo mismo de su compañera, aunque se esforzaba lamiendo toda la cabeza con gula, no era capaz de tragar ni la mitad de la longitud total, esto dejaba a Alexis con cierta sensación de aburrimiento.

No era su culpa haber nacido con esa tremenda "anomalía", su mamá y sus tíos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando en la incubadora del hospital vieron el pene de 10 cm que colgaba perezosamente del recién nacido Alexis, el nuevo miembro de la familia no había necesitado ayuda para salir ni para respirar, lloraba a todo pulmón y comía como si no hubiera un mañana del pecho de su mamá y de su tía (quien por fortuna aún no dejaba de amamantar a sus gemelos de dos años y tenía leche de sobra para uno más). Rafa su padre incluso le había preguntado a su propio padre si había antepasados con esa característica, pues si bien en esa familia todos eran bien dotados esa ya era una total exageración.

Finalmente esa cosota de 10 cm había crecido hasta alcanzar los 35.5 cm en erección, su madre se había tomado la molestia de investigar y resulta que su pene era el más grande de Brasil y el tercero en todo el mundo (al menos registrado), y no cabía duda de que al llegar a la adultez el sería el nuevo campeón mundial, eso si no se le encogía de tantas chupadas, pues prácticamente no pasaba un día sin que alguna hembra le pasara la lengua por encima, tal y como pasaba ahora.

Hey perrita, vamos a darte por donde te gusta – dijo levantándose y poniéndola en cuatro

Mmm! Dame duro papi! Tu perra necesita verga! – gimió ella excitada moviendo las caderas muy obcenamente

El moreno lentamente introdujo su venoso miembro dentro de ella, la había lubricado lo suficiente para deslizarse sin dificultad, llegando a la barrera que indicaba el final de su vagina y el comienzo de su útero, con cuidado midió mentalmente la distancia y comenzó a embestir de tal forma que no golpeara demasiado fuerte ese punto, pues aunque era un buen entretenimiento, no quería a esa zorra acosándolo todo el tiempo si llegaba a poseerla por completo, por el momento le bastaba con tener a alguien con tetas desarrolladas a quien cogerse en la escuela. Sus jadeos llenaban el ambiente y se sentía toda una bestia mientras su herramienta entraba y salía haciendo ruidos pegajosos, veinte minutos después sintió venir el clímax, sacó el pene rápidamente y de un empujón volteó a su maestra boca arriba, justo a tiempo para venirse y empaparla con el semen que salía disparado hacia su cara, tetas, vientre y pubis, ella gemía con cara de éxtasis.

Oh si… aaaahhh

Jeje, você parece ainda mas fodendo com meu sêmen mais – Alexis tomó su celular y sacó fotos de su pareja totalmente bañada en leche

Mientras ella respiraba agitada él se vistió y se despidió de ella, sabiendo que el jueves volverían a hacer lo mismo, como todas las semanas.

Como ya había cumplido con su cometido en la escuela ya no sentía la necesidad de perder su tiempo ahí, realmente el no entendía porqué todos iban a encerrarse voluntariamente en ese lugar, donde aprendían cosas que nunca usarían y solo los preparaban para una vida de trabajo aburrido, eso no era para él, no señor, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la escuela donde los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin más, igualmente acostumbrados a su comportamiento. Era casi mediodía asi que se encaminó al lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo: el gimnasio de boxeo Oliveira, donde desde los diez años había estado desarrollando esa enorme masa de músculos que ahora tenía, además de su coordinación y agilidad; el boxeo era la pasión y la única cosa que él se tomaba en serio, había visto grandes campeones mundiales que iniciaron desde los lugares mas pobres y demostrado su hombría, cosa que lo impresionaba y, según su lógica, le obligaba a demostrar que podía llegar a ser más fuerte que todos ellos, pues alguien con el pene más grande del país también debería de ser el más macho, así se lo había expuesto a su madre, quien al ver tal determinación permitió que su hijo siguiera su sueño, amenazándolo con castrarlo si no llegaba a campeón.

El gimnasio se hallaba en los bajos fondos de la ciudad, rodeado de favelas y mercados, donde muchos de los jóvenes se acercaban con el objetivo de fortalecerse y poder defenderse de las duras circunstancias en las que crecían, Alexis se bajó del microbús que pasaba por ahí y saludó a algunos de los locales que lo reconocían, llegó al gimnasio y entró.

Vamos vamos eso es todo?! No puedes eh?! Golpeas como una menina pendejo!

Encima del ring uno de sus compañeros lanzaba ganchos contra los guantes de práctica sostenidos por su coach, y por su expresión parecía que los insultos surtían efecto.

Hey Santiago! Practicamos o tienes que descansar la cadera abuelo?!

Ven aquí y repítemelo cara de nena! Y cuidado con no tropezarte con tu propia manguera!

Ciertamente Santiago Oliveira era un hombre fuerte y de muy mal carácter, había sido boxeador en sus tiempos pero no llegó mas allá de los campeonatos nacionales, con el dinero que había ganado fundó su gimnasio y descargaba su energía con los jóvenes que acudían, aunque no aprobaba las vidas disipadas que llevaban, el creía que la disciplina y algunos golpes dolorosos eran más efectivos para mantenerlos a raya, sobretodo al que ahora subía al ring. Alexis se quitó la camisa y se puso unos guantes, le chocó el puño al compañero que relevaba y se puso en guardia media.

Que estás esperando niño eh?! – Santiago trató de golpearle la cabeza pero él esquivó con un movimiento hacia abajo e inmediatamente comenzó a soltar potentes ganchos

No tiembles viejo!

Se notaba que los brazos del coach sufrían con cada golpe, pero trataba de no demostrarlo, ciertamente Alex era el mejor chico que tenía, practicaba a diario y había nacido con talento, y dentro de 3 años podría dejar la liga juvenil y conquistar los torneos locales, el primer paso para ser profesional. 15 minutos después, con Santiago sudando más que Alexis, interrumpieron y el menor comenzó con su régimen diario de entrenamiento: 20 minutos de cuerda, 5 ejercicios de pecho, bíceps y espalda haciendo 4 series de 20 cada uno, sparring y golpeo de saco, mientras hacía todo esto el entrenador salió para hacer correr a otro de los boxeadores.

Hey Alex! Acá te buscan! – le avisó uno de sus compañeros

Alexis notó que todos sus compañeros se dirigían miradas y dejaban sus ejercicios para acercarse a la puerta, y cuando llegó ahí se dio cuenta porqué.

Que chingados haces aquí… - la molestia de Alexis se hizo evidente al ver a Hugo, un boxeador de otro gimnasio mirándole retadoramente mientras entraba junto con una chica de su edad

Wow wow esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores niño! Que no te enseñan modales en esta pocilga? – Hugo tenía quince años, y en el último torneo había perdido su lugar en las semifinales tras ser derrotado por Alexis

Pues este niño te destruyó por completo hace un año, ya se te olvidó? – dijeron sus compañeros

Cállense, este wey solo tuvo suerte de que Hugo se haya lastimado el codo en la pelea anterior – dijo la chica mientras el otro gruñía, desatando los abucheos de todos

Si como no!

Te tiene que defender tu vieja?!

Ya basta! – Alexis hizo el silencio en el lugar – viniste por una revancha? Yo no tengo problema en volver a humillarte enfrente de tu novia

Te sientes muy fuerte eh enano?! Vamos a pelear! Un solo round a una caída sin límite de tiempo! Si gano me darás el cinturón que legalmente me pertenece!

Todos le insultaron llamándole cobarde y mal perdedor, ciertamente era una estupidez apostar un trofeo ganado tras mucho arduo entrenamiento y combates en una sola pelea informal, pero mientras los miembros del gimnasio Oliveira peleaban con Hugo, Alexis miraba de arriba abajo a la novia del susodicho, aunque su cara no era del todo bonita tenía un cabello lacio y negro, además de un cuerpo delgado y moreno que dejaba ver unas tetas en desarrollo que algún día serían copa D.

Ok, acepto – dijo el menor

No Alex! No lo vale, cómo vas a apostar tu cinturón con este pendejo!

Pero si yo gano me quedo con tu vieja… - continuó dándole una mirada lasciva a la hembra

Qu-Que! Pero que te has creido! Yo…

Acepto! – interrumpió Hugo – tu cállate, ni que fuera a perder! – contestó ante la mirada de ella, todos los demás solo sonrieron de forma cómplice

Ambos adolescentes, con las botas, shorts y guantes reglamentarios puestos subieron al ring, aunque ambos estaban muy bien entrenados, Hugo sobrepasaba a Alexis por dos años y 20 cm de altura, lo que lo hacía parecer imponente ante su rival, traía un corte mohicano teñido de rubio y múltiples marcas en la cara de peleas anteriores, aunque nada de esto inmutó a Alexis, quien simplemente evitó el saludo tradicional y se fue a su esquina, se acomodó los huevos y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Hugo, quien no hacía más que gruñir.

La campana sonó y los contendientes se acercaron con los guantes en alto, Hugo arrojaba algunos jabs siendo bloqueado por Alexis, quien a su vez respondía con una defensa básica pero fuerte, el juego de piernas de ambos era ágil, intentando obtener la mejor posición para atacar.

Vamos Alex acábalo!

Usa el gancho en cadena!

Atento Hugo!

El mayor arreció en sus ataques intentando no dejar que Alexis usara uno de sus movimientos especiales, sabía que sus golpes eran lentos asi que lo mejor era no darle oportunidad, pero Alex no se inmutaba ante los golpes.

Que pasa, si no conectas me voy a foder sua enamorada… - dijo con tono burlón

Esto hizo enfurecer a Hugo, quien trató de lanzar un gancho justo a la cabeza de Alexis, sin embargo esto es lo que el esperaba, agachándose en el último momento y aprovechando la amplia apertura para lanzar un uppercut desde abajo haciendo que la cabeza de Hugo se echara hacia atrás, una vex que volvió a su posición natural fue solamente para ver el guante derecho de Alexis volar desde la derecha e impactar en su pómulo, medio segundo después lo mismo en su otro pómulo, otra vez, otra vez y otra vez… Alexis había impactado 5 ganchos en cadena, los vítores de los compañeros se alzaron mientras Hugo comenzaba a perder la noción de su alrededor…

Inconciencia

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras los borrones en su visión tomaban forma y divisaban una figura morena enfrente de él…

Ya está despertando!

Ya era hora de que esta perra despertara

Dormiste bien Hugo?

Este último fue Alexis, quien parado enfrente de su derrotado rival lo miraba sonriendo de lado con los brazos cruzados.

Hi-hijo de… arghh!

Al tratar de levantarse Hugo se dio cuenta de que habían utilizado algunos mecates para atarlo a la silla, y no solo eso, enfrente de él, Alexis se había puesto el cinturón junior que el estaba tan seguro de que ganaría, y debajo de él colgaba el venoso miembro del menor, pues el cinturón era en realidad lo único que llevaba puesto además de la banda en su cabello. Al darse cuenta que los ojos de Hugo se posaban en su trofeo, Alexis lo sujetó por la hebilla, que aunque no era tan grande como los de campeonato, si abarcaba al menos un palmo.

Viniste aquí y me insultaste creyendo estúpidamente que podrías quitarme lo que me pertenece por derecho, no eres más que un pendejo perdedor

Ca-cállate pin… mgghh! – no pudo terminar su frase debido al calzón sucio que uno de los presentes le metió a la boca

No pensaba aceptar tu patético desafío, pero al ver a la ricura que tienes como novia pensé que debería hacerle un favor y mostrarle lo que es un macho de verdad, así que…

Con la mirada ordenó a sus colegas que se apartaran mostrando a la joven que había acompañado a Hugo a ese lugar, los moretones en sus brazos explicaban porqué en esta ocasión se encontraba tan sumisa y callada, ella solo miró a su novio atemorizada y luego a Alexis y su gran polla, los boxedores se habían encargado además de dejarla en ropa interior.

Como te llamas putita?

V- vanessa…

Bien Vane, como ya sabes, tu patético novio te apostó y perdió – le dijo Alexis mientras le arrancaba el sostén y manoseaba sus tetas ante los gruñidos desesperados de Hugo

Alex por favor… no… no hagas esto… - algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la joven

Ja! Miren a esta zorra! Ahora llora pero cuando llegó se creía la reina del lugar! – dijo uno de los que la sostenían

No te preocupes mina rainha, cuando acabemos no vas a querer volver a ver a ese perdedor jamás – Alexis atacó uno de los pezones succionando ferozmente provocando un gemido de la fémina

Aaaaahhh!

El moreno dejó ir el pecho con un sonido de succión, al ver la marca roja alrededor de toda la areola Hugo se retorció enfurecido haciendo sonidos guturales, Alexis le arrebató el premio a sus compañeros y la llevó justo enfrente de la silla, se puso de rodillas y bajó las pantis exponiendo el pequeño conejito y olfateándolo descaradamente

Mmmm tu nena tiene el coño muy pequeñito, espero no te moleste que le agrande el hoyo un poco

Mmmgggghhh!

Perdóname mi amor… yo… - dijo entre lágrimas, pero Alexis le retorció la muñeca – Aaayy!

Ni una palabra sin mi permiso perra! Soy tu dueño ahora recuerdas?! Y tu, quiero que veas como convierto a tu exnovia en mi puta personal, si cierras los ojos, además de eso le voy a destrozar el culo también, como la ves? – el otro solo le vió con expresión de odio

Alexis sonrió y comenzó a devorar la vagina de Vanesa hundiendo completamente su cara en la entrepierna, haciendo abundantes ruidos de succión y apretando sus nalgas mientras todos sus compañeros vitoreaban exaltados, unos le manoseaban los pechos y otros molestaban a Hugo dándole golpes o escupiéndole, la lengua se deslizaba arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera de los labios menores que se abrían de placer ante la humedad intrusa.

Ahhhh… mmmmgghh!

Mira cómo quiere gemir la puta!

Si en el fondo le encanta a la muy guila!

Alexis apartó la cara y apretó un poco para dejar escurrir un chorrito de jugo para deleite de sus compañeros y enfurecimiento de Hugo, su verga palpitaba y el la frotó contra el excitado pussy de Vanesa mientras la besaba de lengua, insinuando que podría introducirla en cualquier momento.

Que te parece Hugo? A tu novia nunca le han metido una tan grande eh?

Vamos a ver que tan larga la tiene el perdedor! – uno de los presentes le bajó los shorts a Hugo mostrando sus genitales

Haha! Mide la mitad que la mía, bueno no es tu culpa, no todos pueden ser el macho alfa verdad? Que dices mami, cuál de las dos se te antoja más?

… bueno… yo… - Alexis sonrió altanero y dio una gran lamida en la mejilla de Vanessa haciéndole una seña con el dedo a su rival, el cual no daba crédito al ver que su novia acariciaba el enorme pene de Alexis sin que nadie la obligara, dirigiendo miradas furtivas ahí abajo

Entonces, você quer fazer amor com você, menina?

Se, você fazer amor conmigo, macho alfa!

Todos vitorearon enardecidos al ver como su "jefe" obtenía una puta más para su colección, Vanessa buscó los labios de Alexis, el cual no tardó en responder con un beso profundo mientras manoseaba sus nalgas y estimulaba su clítoris, a la vez que ella masturbaba al menor esta vez fuertemente y con deseo. Hugo tuvo que soportar la gran humillación de ser vapuleado mientras veía como su novia se ponía de rodillas y metía un enorme pene ajeno en su boca, ella lo gozaba tanto que ya ni siquiera parecía recordar que él estuviera ahí.

Alexis pasó a poner a Vanessa en cuatro para introducir su miembro lentamente por su estrecha entrada, sonriéndole cínicamente al ya resignado Hugo y orgulloso de demostrar una vez más ser el más hombre de todos los presentes, esto lo hizo perder el autocontrol, por lo que sin darse cuenta introdujo su falo completamente dentro de su compañera, haciéndola aullar.

OH DIOOOOOSSSSS!

Alexis lo hizo chicos!

Wow esta nena ya está jodida jaja!

Vanessa puso cara de estar completamente extasiada mientras una marea de fluidos bajaba por las piernas de Alex, indicando que su utero y su canal vaginal habían sido abiertos para dar cabida a la hombría completa de Alexis, a esto los chicos lo habían bautizado como "putización" pues era un cambio irreversible.

Al final Vanessa se desplomó en el suelo dejando que el semen de Alexis le escapara por entre las piernas, los demás desataron a Hugo quien se quedó en la silla, pues sabía que un movimiento en falso le significaría otra paliza.

Qué te pareció ver a un macho de verdad en acción Hugo? Aprendiste algo?

Sólo que esa perra es más puta de lo que pensaba

Oh no digas eso, después de todo ninguna se me resiste, bueno, todo seu cavalheiros

Al escuchar esto todos los demás boxeadores se quitaron los shorts y se apoderaron de Vanessa, quien empezó a sufrir el ataque de un montón de erecciones por cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero ella se veía feliz a pesar de todo…

Vamos a hacer un trato Huguito, tu no quieres que esto mismo le pase a tu mamá verdad?

Pero si serás hijo de puta! – el insulto fue callado con un golpe a su abdomen

Sólo escucha cabrón perdedor, como decía, si no quieres que esto le pase a tu mami, vendrás aquí todos los viernes a esta hora y me traerás una puta como la que me trajiste hoy, estamos?

B-bien –el otro apenas podía respirar

Pues te espero la próxima semana amigo – le dio unas palmaditas en la cara y se volteó para descubrir a una chica observándolos desde la puerta del vestidor

Una fémina aperlada de aproximadamente 17 años se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, su largo cabello color avellana le caía por los hombros descubiertos y tapaban en parte sus pechos erguidos, y no le quitaba la vista de encima al cuerpo desnudo de Alexis sin importarle la escena criminal que estaba detrás.

Hey Fabi, desde cuando estas ahí nena?

Desde que la zorra gritó mientras la partías en dos

Alex se acercó a Fabiana, quien a pesar de medir 15 cm más y ser 4 años mayor que él adoptó una actitud sumisa rápidamente, permitiendo que el menor le agarrara del trasero y la besara introduciendo su lengua completamente en la boca de la chica, Hugo se les quedó viendo lleno de asombro y envidia, 15 segundos después Alexis la dejó volver a respirar.

Lista para lo de la noche, puta?

Claro, le dije a papá que iría a la casa de una amiga

Así me gusta, bueno entonces tengo que ir rápido a casa, nos vemos al rato

Alexis se metió a las regaderas rápidamente, Fabiana sabía que su padre podría regresar en cualquier momento por lo que se resistió a seguir a su "novio", aunque su mirada no pudo dejar de enfocar el brillante falo que rebotaba con cada paso que daba Alexis…

*Más tarde*

Alex regresó a casa por la tarde, la cual se ubicaba en la mejor zona residencial de Río, una colina donde sólo podías entrar con pase especial; su casa no era tan grande como otras mansiones de la zona pero era una de las mejor situadas, en un punto alto donde podías ver gran parte de la ciudad y la playa turística. Apenas entró por la puerta se despojó de sus ropas y buscó una de sus malteadas deportivas en el bar, cuando escuchó a una de las empleadas acercarse.

Buenas tardes joven Alexis! Llega temprano hoy!

La sirvienta que lo saludaba tan efusivamente se veía alegre de verle, le llevaba algunas toallas húmedas y unos shorts limpios, sin embargo lo llamativo de su persona era su uniforme, consistía en solamente un bikini rosa de encajes, unas medias y un tocado a juego, sin embargo, el bra dejaba totalmente descubierta el área de los senos y la tanga presentaba una abertura que permitía el acceso a la entrada vaginal con solo separa un poco las piernas.

Hola Dulce – el chico tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor pero dejó los shorts – llévatelos, quiero andar en pelotas

Claro señorito, le puedo ayudar en algo más?

Naa… tengo que ahorrar un poco para la noche – respondió sabiendo a qué se refería la mucama, pero aun asi le acarició un poco el clítoris provocando una risita satisfecha – y los otros?

El joven Luis salió hace rato, no dijo a donde iba, y el señorito Manuel está en la piscina con Alondra

A pesar de no tener necesidad de tantos sirvientes, Iliana do Santos insistía en asignarles mucamas particulares a cada uno de sus "hijos" que si bien Alexis era el único biológico, Luis fue adoptado y Manuel sería tratado como tal durante el tiempo que durara su entrenamiento, y estas mucamas además de realizar las labores típicas de una sirvienta, como asear sus habitaciones, llevar sus agendas y facilitarles cosas, debían también fungir como compañeras sexuales en cualquier momento que ellos desearan. Alexis tenía tres sirvientas a su disposición, Luis dos y Manuel sólo una por ser invitado, claro que Iliana también disponía de mayordomos jóvenes y en el caso de su pequeña hija Leila, dos niñeros bien parecidos, que si bien solamente la cuidaban, la iban acostumbrando a la compañía masculina.

Bueno, me avisas cuando llegue Fabiana? Me voy a dormir un rato

Por supuesto joven

Alex se encerró en su habitación, disfrutando de la cómoda cama al extenderse completamente, no quería hablar con Manuel pues sabía que si le contaba sus planes le rogaría que lo llevara y él aun no estaba listo para tanta emoción. Por un momento se arrepintió de no haberse cogido a Dulce pero un rato después el sueño lo invadió.

*Por la noche*

Alexis y Fabiana iban en uno de los coches de la familia por las calles de la ciudad, en la zona de antros y clubes noctunos para turistas, ambos iban con ropa de lo más común, Fabi para disimular ante su padre y Alex por la ya mencionada incomodidad producida por sus genitales y sus músculos. El boxeador manoseaba sin recato a la chica sin importarle que el chofer los observara, y Fabiana simplemente se dejaba hacer, una parte de su cerebro le indicaba que esa era una relación malsana, con un mocoso malcriado que simplemente se aprovecha de su riqueza y de su biología privilegiada para tratarla como un objeto, pero simplemente su lado animal no podía resistirse a ser propiedad de un macho tan salvaje, además de que a pesar de ser rudo a veces, Alexis nunca era violento por otro propósito que no fuera el placer.

Llegaron a un club concurrido y con gente de estatus alto haciendo fila para entrar, sin embargo a Alexis el guardia lo dejó entrar de inmediato, provocando la estupefacción de los presentes. Dentro todo tenia la apariencia de un antro normal, gente bailando y tomando bebidas, sin embargo Alexis y Fabiana fueron a unas escaleras donde otro guardia más los reconoció dejo pasar por una puerta que señalaba "sólo miembros vip"

Dieron a un pequeño vestíbulo ornamentado de forma mucho más lujosa que el piso de abajo, donde una encargada recibía sus ropas y les dio un par de batas de seda para que se cubrieran, posteriormente ingresaron al salón principal, donde aproximadamente unas 50 personas conversaban, bebían y, principalmente, follaban entre sí, ya sea en los sillones de la estancia o en saloncitos más privados en la periferia, era el club swinger favorito de Alexis, el Salão Velvet, donde ya era bien conocido.

Fabiana atraía las miradas de varios de los hombres, sin embargo Alex se tomaba su tiempo en decidir a quien acercarse mientras rechazaba a los que le pedían un swing de parejas, todo al tiempo que tomaban una copa de whisky y una pastilla de éxtasis cortesía de la casa.

Y ahora porqué tan selectivo amor?

Mmm, no te voy a cambiar por cualquier zorra, mínimo que sea una que me guste

Pero acuérdate del trato, me tienes que coger toda la semana a cambio de esto, eh cabrón?

Tranqui putita, cuando te he… mmm… mira nada más…

Alexis reparó en una mujer rubia de abundante busto en una de las mesas, debía de rondar los 35 años pero se veía bien conservada, y le bastó poco tiempo para observar que no eran pechos naturales, pero no le importó, solamente se levantó cogiendo a Fabi de la mano y se acercaron.

Hola, que tal

Hey chicos, que onda – les respondió un hombre de piel clara, algo musculado, que al parecer era el acompañante de la mujer

Que tal un swing? Mi nena por tu esposa

Mmm… no estás un poco joven para esto eh? – le respondió la mujer

Alexis se abrió la bata mostrándole a la pareja sus atributos, los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta

Joven sí, pero pequeño no, te gustan grandes preciosa?

Y supongo que para ti sería excitante ver a tu hembra ser cogida por algo tan enorme no? Sobretodo mientras te la chupo, no guapo? – le dijo Fabi al hombre

Bueno… - el hombre parecía dudoso pero al ver la expresión hambrienta de su mujer no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

Ambos adultos acompañaron a los menores a uno de los espacios privados, en los que había una cama, un par de sillones amplios y unas lámparas tenues, apenas llegando los morenos se quitaron las batas y separaron a la pareja, Alexis tensionó sus musculos orillando a la mujer hacia uno de los sillones y Fabi llevó al hombre a la cama, acariciándole los testículos para llamar su atención y que dejara de ver como Alexis se apoderaba de su esposa, quien ya tampoco le prestaba atención.

Seu nome puta?

C-chloe

Esteja preparada para ser meu Chloe…

Alexis pronto abordó los pechos de la mujer mayor, chupando y mordiendo los pezones abultados por la cirugía, pronto notando la diferencia, pues las mujeres de su familia eran todas naturales, aún asi le gustó, devorando esos melones como loco mientras su pene era frotado para alcanzar su mayor tamaño, vaya la tipa le tenia morbo después de todo…

Por el otro lado, a Fabiana no le daba mucha gracia tener que follar con un desconocido que de pilón le doblaba la edad y ni siquiera le parecía atractivo, al parecer la piel clara no era mucho de su agrado, pero bueno, este tipo de cosas eran las que le permitían seguir siendo la novia oficial de Alexis, ella simplemente se abrió de piernas dejando que el hombre la penetrara, asegurándose de sujetar la cabeza para que no volteara, sin embargo los jadeos de la otra pareja eran claramente audibles.

Alexis se sentó en el sofá, permitiendo que Chloe lo cabalgara a rienda suelta, la mujer se entretenía como loca tratando de hacer que la verga entrara completa y Alex tenía que reunir toda su voluntad para no decirle cosas obscenas e insultantes, como era su costumbre, pero sentía como poco a poco la guarra se encajaba más a fondo su tranca, que por supuesto Alexis había aprovechado la distracción de Fabi para meterla sin condón, cosa que a Chloe no pareció molestar en lo más mínimo.

Te hago un hijo? – le susurró a su compañera

S-si! Un hijo semental como tú…

La mujer mayor se puso a dar brincos como loca mientras Alex volvía a atrapar sus tetas con la boca y sujetaba con firmeza las caderas que no se cansaban, pero sutilmente iba aumentando la profundidad en cada embestida, hasta el punto en que Chloe no le importó el dolor de ser penetrada en su totalidad, solo quería más de esa verga tan enorme que había tenido la fortuna de encontrar. Alexis no pudo evitar emitir un jadeo de satisfacción tan fuerte que llamó la atención de los otros dos, y le pareció que la cara que puso el esposo de su pareja al ver la escena no tenía precio, su esposa siendo cogida por un niño con más músculos que él, más morbo que él y con un pene el doble de grande que el de él, y metido completamente! Ver el semen chorreando hacia abajo fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

Bien, veo que ambos ya terminamos! Nos vamos querida?! – dijo el rubio levantándose visiblemente molesto, Alexis flexionó sus pectorales para indicarle que meterse con él no era una buena idea

A lo mejor ella se quiere quedar otro rato, pero tú te puedes ir si quieres – este comentario hizo enfurecer al tipo, pero su esposa rápidamente intervino

Está bien, está bien! Yo también estoy cansada, fue un placer chicos… - lentamente se levantó, pero le alcanzó a susurrar a Alex – el próximo viernes vengo sin él…

Los menores vieron divertidos como la pareja se iba peleando en voz baja, Fabi echó un vistazo a su semental, quien se veía arrebatador con las piernas abiertas y el falo mojado, éste lo notó en seguida

Me la limpias?

Ella no necesitó que se lo pidieran dos veces.

*12 de la noche*

Alexis regresó a casa después de dejar a Fabi en la casa de su amiga, como el personal de servicio trabajaba hasta las 10 se arregló el solo y se dio una ducha, sin embargo al terminar no se dirigió a su alcoba, sino que fue directo a la de su madre, que sobra decir era la más lujosa de la casa, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Iliana do Santos, quien reposaba desnuda en su cama bebiendo una copa de vino tinto.

Me has hecho esperar, hombresote

Perdón, me tardé un poco más de la cuenta…

El treceañero se subió a la cama y atrapó a su progenitora en un abrazo pasional, besándola fervientemente mientras sus manos recorrían cada curva de su cuerpo; y es que desde hacía ya un año Alexis se había dado a la tarea de convertirse en el esposo de su madre, al menos por las noches, pues desde su desvirgamiento ellos habían hecho el amor cada noche sin falta, así Iliana obtenía un placer mayor al que le podía proporcionar cualquier otro hombre y Alexis agotaba cualquier rastro de energía que le hubiera sobrado en el día, sin embargo ambos tenían cosas diferentes en mente: mientras los genitales de ambos se unían incestuosamente, Alexis se sentía el hombre más viril y afortunado del mundo, feliz de cumplir su misión en la vida de arrojar su semilla en tantas vaginas como fuera posible, mientras que Iliana se felicitaba para sus adentros el haber logrado convertir a su hijo en una máquina sexual lista para complacerla en cualquier momento, siendo ese descomunal pene la columna central sobre la que se apoyaba todo su templo del placer, del cual ella era la reina absoluta. Alexis Minauro siguió desempeñando su rol de forma inmejorable, como cada noche...

Fin... por ahora

Un nuevo fic hecho por mi amigo Boneless, creador de los personajes originales de los Do Santos y varios de los aquí mencionados, ojala les gusten, y los anime a pasearse por su Tumblr y su para ver más arte relacionado con estos personajes. Les habla BlackRose9213 deseándoles buenos días tardes o noches, sea la hora en que lean éste fic.


End file.
